One Rose, Too Many Thorns
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Sequel to "Me and Emily." Rose escapes from the Huntsclan, along with her four year old daughter, Emily. When Rose gets herself in a jam, she needs help. But will the person she’s counting on help her? RoseJake. RR
1. Home At Last

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: This story came to mind after I got done watching "Half Baked". I hope everyone likes it. As another author's note: Jake and Haley are a little closer.

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 1-Home At Last

The train sped along the tracks, taking Rose and Emily further away from their former life of fear and closer and closer to a new life with Jake.

As Rose sat there, she started letting her thoughts wander. She had a lot on her mind, but the funny thing was, only one thought circled around her brain. Jake. What was the dragon she loved more than life itself doing now? Did he think about her as much as she thought about him? Was he worried about her?

Rose knew that last question was a silly one. Of course Jake was worried about her. In fact, Rose couldn't remember a day that didn't go by back when she lived in NYC when Jake wasn't worried about her. Rose found it incredibly sweet and very cute.

As Rose sat there, another question crept into her mind. Did Jake miss her as much as she missed Him?

Meanwhile, in NYC, Jake was laying on his bed, not doing much of anything. He had been depressed since Rose had left and he missed her greatly. His mother kept telling him that he would get over Rose, but he knew she was wrong. Everything Jake did, Rose wasn't far from his mind.

Jake's Dad had taken off after he had found out their big secret nearly a month ago. He had left a saddened wife and daughter, along with a fuming Jake behind.

Ever since his Dad had taken off, Jake had become more responsible when it came to Haley and the two were becoming closer. He took her to dragon training with him every day and to school before that. He picked her up from school as well.

When they reached the shop where Jake trained, Jake would set Haley up with either her homework if she had any or some crayons and a coloring book before working with his grandfather or Fu dog for an hour.

After training was over, Jake would take Haley home and make her dinner while their mother worked late. Jake figured she was doing this to deal with the pain, but he knew all too well that she couldn't hide her feelings for long.

Haley had already broken down a few times in Jake's arms since it had happened and he had comforted her without a second thought. Their Dad leaving had given Jake a new prospective on family and he wasn't going to let Haley slip through the cracks.

But despite this, whatever Jake did, he thought about Rose.

When he was eating, he imagined she was sitting next to him, talking to him and making plans for after school. When he was training, he imagined that Rose was there, telling him the Huntsman's weaknesses and ways to fight him. In short, Rose was never far from Jake's mind.

As Jake rolled over, he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," Jake said, knowing perfectly well who it was.

Sure enough, Haley came into the room, her teddy bear dangling from her left hand. She crawled onto the bed and laid her head on Jake's shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jake asked, putting his arm protectively around his baby sister.

Haley shook her head, and Jake thought he heard a sob escape her lips.

"It's going to be okay, Haley. I promise."

Haley nodded, but she wasn't so sure. She let the tears fall, safe and sound in her brother's arms.

Jake cursed inside for the injustice of it all. Haley didn't need this and neither did he. He had already lost Rose and now his Dad had left.

"I'm sorry!" Haley suddenly cried, breaking Jake out of his thoughts. "It's all my fault!"

Jake shook his head and gave Haley a fierce hug full of love and brotherly compassion.

"No it wasn't. Haley Christina Long, listen to me. It was NOT your fault."

Haley nodded, but she still didn't believe Jake. After all, she was the one who had exposed herself in the kitchen, unaware of what a big mess it would cause in the end.

Haley had just been looking for something to eat, and her search for food had led to her father leaving because of finding out about their family's big secret. A secret that their mother had kept from their father for almost a year now.

Jake had been trying to get his mother to tell his father that they were dragons, but his mother always said that she was waiting for the right time.

Jake couldn't help but think that maybe if she had taken his advice, then this never would have happened. But as Jake thought about it, he came to the conclusion that nothing could have stopped his father from leaving. It was his choice and his choice alone.

Their Dad had already wondered about what his wife was hiding from him, but to know first hand and out of nowhere like that was a little surprising…

Flashback…

Haley was standing in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. As she searched, she started humming a song she had learned in Bible camp the previous summer. It was called "Glorious".

"Hey Haley!" Jake said, coming into the room and snatching a pretzel off the counter. "What'up?"

Haley giggled. She and Jake had become closer over the last few months and she couldn't be happier about it. She enjoyed spending time with her brother again and was glad he felt the same way about her for once.

"I'm hungry. Can I have some pasta o's?" She asked, referring to her favorite Italian treat.

Jake nodded.

"Sure. I think there's one more can left in the cupboard. I hid it from Fu."

Haley giggled and gave Jake a grateful smile.

"Thanks." She said, giving Jake a quick hug before going to the cabinet. She found her prize and set it on the counter.

"I'll be right back," Jake said. "You can open the can, but wait for me before putting it in the microwave, okay?"

Haley nodded.

"Yup."

Jake left the room and headed upstairs, making a bee line for his room. He had wanted to check his e-mail and see if Rose had responded to his sixth letter. He opened up his inbox and sighed when he saw that she hadn't.

"Come on, Rose. Where are you? I just want to know you're okay." With that, Jake closed his inbox and headed back downstairs.

As Jake left the room, he turned back to shut the light off and that's when he saw it. His instant messenger flashed blue, which meant someone had signed in.

If only Jake had obeyed his instinct, he could have prevented the next two disasters from happening, but once he saw the name, he was glued to the screen.

Rose-warriorgirl15 has just signed in, the screen read. Jake leapt for joy. He had added Rose to his contact list awhile ago and had talked to her online a few times, but ever since the incident in the woods, she hadn't been on. Now was his chance to talk to her.

"Rose!" He shouted, happily, knowing full well that Rose couldn't hear him, but not caring. He typed in a greeting and the two started to talk. He asked her where she was and she couldn't' tell him, but assured him that she was okay, which was far from the truth.

Just as Jake was going to ask her another question, two things happened at once. Rose said she had to go and take care of something and Jake heard Haley let out a tearful wail and the next thing he knew, she was flinging herself at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Haley? Haley! Haylers, what's wrong?" Jake asked, using his nickname for his little sister.

Haley just continued to cry and buried her face in Jake's shoulder. She then wrapped her arms around Jake's neck while wrapping her legs around his waist.

"All right, all right, shh, shh, chill, Haley, it's okay. Whatever it is, I'll fix it. Your big brother will make it better. You're with the Amdrag now. You're okay. What happened?"

Haley took a deep breath and tried to explain herself. Her explanation came out in half words, half sobs.

"Daddy…Daddy…saw my…I'm sorry! I didn't…I didn't mean to…the can was…and I…I'm sorry!" Haley couldn't' say anything else because she dissolved into tears, leaving Jake to piece the rest of the puzzle together himself.

Jake started to rub Haley's back and stroke her hair. He brought her into his bedroom and sat down on his bed with the little girl in his arms. He knew that whatever had made Haley so upset had to be big. His little sister never normally cried unless she had gotten hurt really badly, was sick or really scared.

As Jake thought about what Haley's explanation could mean, he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and glared out the window. He wasn't mad at Haley, far from it. Haley was just a little girl and she didn't know that her father was going to walk into the room and see her, but his father was a grown man. He could have stayed and tried to work things out with their mother, but instead he had run. And in doing so, he had run out on his family.

Haley was beginning to have trouble breathing and Jake had to get her calmed down and fast.

"Haley, come on, it's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm not mad at you. I promise. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did!" Haley cried, more tears spilling from her eyes. "I made Daddy leave!"

"No you didn't!" Jake insisted, sternly. "I promise you, sis, you didn't. It wasn't your fault. Dad was going to find out sooner or later and it was his choice to leave."

Haley nodded, her brother's words finally sinking in. Her breathing became steadier, but she was still crying.

"That's it. Good girl. All right. Do you want to go for a flight with me?"

Haley nodded and climbed on Jake's back as he transformed and took off for the sky.

Jake flew around for awhile, knowing it would help Haley to calm down. This always worked before when Haley was upset.

They stopped on the empire state building and Jake rocked Haley till she was asleep. Once Haley was completely out, Jake flew back home and tucked his sister in.

"Sweet dreams, Haley. I…I…I love you." Jake said, not believing that had come out of his mouth. Sure he loved Haley. He loved Haley with all his heart, but he had never said it to her before.

As Jake lay down for bed, a thousand thoughts sprang to his mind. He was angry, scared and felt betrayed all in one and he needed to get his frustration out. He needed to talk to someone. He crept downstairs and took his cell phone out. He dialed the number and hoped the person would pick up. He really needed to talk to her. She had talked to him online, what was the difference with the phone.

"Come on, baby, pick up." Jake said desperately to himself.

Just then, the phone clicked and a familiar voice said, "Hello?"

"Rose!" Jake exclaimed, relief flooding his being.

"Jake?" Rose asked, not daring to believe it. "Jake, is it really you?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question," Jake said, smiling into the phone. "It's good to hear your voice again. Sorry I called so late, but I needed to talk to someone and I didn't think Spud and Trixie would understand. Well, Trixie might, but not Spud."

Rose was growing concerned now. She was also trying to get her daughter, Emily, to sleep. The child had been cranky all day and Rose had just gotten her to settle down.

"It's okay," Rose told him, sincerely. "I'm just trying to get some reading done before tomorrow. We can't talk long, but what's going on? And for the record, I'm sorry I bailed on you today online. I just had to..I had to take care of some stuff."

Jake understood and didn't press Rose for anymore information. He was just happy to hear her voice.

"I understand. It's okay. I was just happy to hear from you. But why didn't you answer any of my e-mails?"

Rose took a deep breath and tried to answer Jake's question honestly.

"I couldn't because the Huntsman could trace the e-mail from his computer. I didn't want him knowing I was in contact with you. I could get in serious trouble if he found out."

Jake nodded, even though that sentence left him a little uneasy.

"Trouble as in grounding or trouble as in…" Jake's voice trailed off, hoping Rose would get the hint.

"The latter," Rose said, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. "Jake, I didn't mean to just run off like that. I'm sorry! I was scared and I knew if the Huntsman found out I didn't do my job…" Her voice trailed off as she let out a small sob.

Jake felt terrible. He wanted nothing more than to take Rose into his arms and hold her, but he knew that wasn't possible.

"It's okay," Jake said, sincerely. He didn't blame Rose for what happened, but he did want to know she was okay.

Just then, Jake heard an all too familiar voice yelling from another room.

"Huntsgirl!"

"Uh, coming master!" Rose called, being careful not to wake her daughter up.

"Rose, wait!" Jake said, desperately. "Let me come and get you two out of there. You can't live like that."

"No!" Rose shouted, her voice taking on a tone Jake knew only too well.

"Please?" Jake begged, near tears. "You can't live like that and keep getting hurt. I wont' let him hurt the woman I love!"

Rose felt her own tears fall. She wanted more than anything to tell Jake where she was and have him come and rescue her, but she couldn't. Too much was at stake. Her life and Emily's life as well.

"Jake, I-I'm sorry," Rose apologized. "I'm not doing my job anymore, I promise. But sometimes, my huntsgirl side comes out when I don't want it to. I want to get rid of it! I want to just be Rose. I don't want anything to do with the Huntsclan anymore."

"Then let me rescue you," Jake implored. "Please!"

"It's not that easy," Rose told him, honestly. "I don't want you getting hurt and there's more at stake now."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, fearing the worst.

"Never mind," Rose told him. She tried a poor attempt at changing the subject. "You said you needed to talk to me about something. What's wrong?"

"No." Jake said, flatly. "You're not getting away with that one so easily. Tell me. Please?"

Rose sighed.

"I don't want him hurting Emily." She said in a rush, as though she was afraid she wouldn't say it at all if she wasn't quick about it.

"All the more reason for me to rescue you guys. I love Em too. I don't want her getting hurt. I don't want either of you getting hurt. Please."

Rose ignored him, hoping he would change the subject or at the least let it go.

To Rose's relief, Jake did the first thing.

"How did Em like her birthday present?"

"She loves it." Rose affirmed. "She hasn't stopped listening to the CD or reading the books since they arrived."

"I'm glad." Jake replied. He missed his love and his

daughter so much, it was like having a constant stomachache.

"So Jake, what did you want to tell me?" Rose asked, wanting to get to the bottom of why Jake had called her before the Huntsman called her again.

Rose knew that the Huntsman had probably gotten tied up in a meeting, thank goodness. Therefore, he had forgotten what he wanted her to do. She was grateful for this because it meant she had more time for Emily and now for Jake as well. But Rose couldn't' bargain on that for long and she knew that full well.

"Jake? Please, tell me. Don't make the same mistake I did." Rose pleaded, her tone pleading.

"All right," Jake said, sighing. "MY Dad split. He left after he found out our family secret."

"Oh my gosh! Jake, I'm so sorry!" Rose exclaimed, a little too loudly.

Emily stirred in her lap and opened her eyes. She looked up at her mother and gave her a smile. She then sat up and rested her head on Rose's shoulder.

"Mommy, who are you talking to?" Emily asked, knowing her mother didn't talk on the phone often.

"Jake, can you hold on a minute?" Rose asked.

"Sure, no problem." Jake said, hoping Rose wasn't in trouble.

"Thanks," Rose replied, before turning to her daughter. "It's Daddy. Do you want to say hi?"

Emily nodded and took the phone from her mother. She smiled as she said excitedly, but remembering to keep her voice quiet, "Hi Daddy! I miss you!"

Jake's voice caught in his throat. He couldn't' speak for a minute or two. It was so good to hear Emily's voice and he couldn't wait to see her again. He loved her so much and all he wanted was to have both of them safe and sound.

"I miss you too, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy!" Emily said, happily. She then handed the phone back to Rose. "Here's Mommy. Bye!"

"Bye-bye, baby." Jake said, feeling a sense of love wash over him. Love for a child he would die for. He had to get Rose and Emily out of there and fast.

"She really misses you." Rose told him as she cradled their daughter close.

"I miss her too." Jake confirmed. "I miss both of you so much."

Rose smiled.

"I'm glad. She asks about you every night and I tell her stories about when we used to hang out. She knows who Haley and your mother are too. As well as Grandpa and Trixie and Spud. But I think she's keen on seeing you again the most. She keeps asking me when we're going to get to see you."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Jake said, his tone a little sad. "Rose, you need to get out of there. Just let me come and get you. Then we can start a-" Jake was cut off by the sound of a door flinging open and the sound of a gruff voice asking, "Who are you talking to, Huntsgirl!"

"Rose! Rose, are you okay?" Jake desperately shouted into the phone, not realizing he was making their situation worse.

"Na-no one, master!" Rose stammered, hoping he would believe her.

The Huntsman glared at Rose as he backhanded her across the face, sending the phone tumbling to the ground.

Rose cried out in pain and Jake heard it. The sound breaking his heart and hardening his resolve. He had to find his girlfriend and daughter and fast.

Just as Jake was about to hang up, a small voice came on the other end.

"Daddy! Daddy, I'm scared! Please, come and get us! He just hurt Mommy!"

"Emily, Em, listen to me, baby." Jake said, feeling himself tearing up out of fear for his little girl and the woman he loved. "Daddy's going to do everything he can to get you and Mommy out. Just hang in there, okay? I love you, sweetie. Tell Mommy I love her."

"Okay," Emily said, her voice tearful. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby. I'll see you soon, okay, Em?"

"Okay. Bye." With that, the phone went dead.

Jake hung up on his end and sat there for a long time afterward. He couldn't move and he knew he couldn't sleep, even if he tried. He was too worried about Rose and Emily. His girlfriend and child were in danger and he couldn't do anything to save them. At least not yet.

As Jake made his way back upstairs, he checked on Haley before laying down.

"Sweet dreams, Haley. I love you. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Jake lay down, but he couldn't fall asleep. Images of Rose and Emily being hurt flashed through his mind, interrupting his attempts at sleep.

As Jake lay there, he made a decision. He wasn't going to follow in his father's footsteps. He was going to find a way to save his love and his daughter from that nightmare if it was the last thing he did. He would be the father that his father never was and he would show Emily what a good father could do. As Jake fell asleep that night, he prayed he would be able to uphold his promise and rescue the two people he loved the most from a life of fear and uncertainty…

End of flashback….

As Jake's mind floated back to the present, he felt Haley snuggle even closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping she felt safe in his embrace. He knew his little sister was scared and he wanted to provide the comfort she needed, no matter how long it took for her to fall asleep. He would hold her all night if that's what it took.

"I love you, Haley," he said, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Haley's steady breathing was a sign that she had indeed fallen asleep and Jake waited a few minutes before tucking her in. He sat there for ten minutes, watching Haley sleep. He wanted to make sure she was going to be okay.

As Jake sat there, he started getting thirsty. He patted Haley's shoulder and headed for the kitchen. He was craving a fruit punch.

As Jake opened the bottle and stuck the straw down into it, he heard a knock at the door.

Readying himself for anything, he made his way to the foyer and hesitantly opened the door. When Jake saw who was on the other side, he gasped and his jaw about hit the ground. Standing on his doorstep, their daughter safely in her arms was none other than…

"Rose!"


	2. Nightmares, Outbursts and a Pizza to Go

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: As you guys can probably tell, I'm revising this story a wee bit. Nothing major, just a few changes here and there.

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 2-Nightmares, Outbursts and a Pizza to Go

Time seemed to stand still forever as Jake stared at the girl he had wanted to see for the past year now. She looked the same as she had when he had last seen her, but even more beautiful, if that was possible.

Rose broke the staring contest and the silence that fell between them.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in, Dragon boy?" Her voice was that of Huntsgirl, but Jake could see a warm smile spreading across her face.

Jake stepped aside to let his girlfriend and daughter in. He closed and locked the door once they were inside and risked a glance at Rose. She was even more beautiful in the light of the lamp.

"Is that Emily?" Jake asked, wanting to start a conversation with Rose. He knew she had a lot on her mind and would probably break down later, but for now, he wanted to keep it low key.

Rose nodded as she laid her daughter down on the couch.

"Yup. That's our Emily."

Jake nodded and smiled. It was so good to have his love and his daughter home again.

Jake stared down at Emily lovingly.

Emily had on a blue and pink jumpsuit and she was wearing pink sandals. Rose had tied Emily's hair back into a braid and had fastened it with a blue and pink ponytail holder. Emily was also wearing a necklace that Jake assumed Rose had given her.

When Rose saw Jake staring at the necklace, she nodded in confirmation.

"I gave it to her on her third birthday."

Jake nodded, sitting down on the couch across from Emily. He then motioned for Rose to sit with him.

Rose gave Emily a kiss an patted her shoulder before going over to Jake. As she sat down

, Jake wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Now you, I don't mind holding. Come here. The mac daddy Jake wants some loving from his Rosebud."

Rose giggled and laid her head against Jake's shoulder. This felt so right, so normal. It felt…great!

"My pleasure, dragon boy," Rose said, her voice low and seducing. "But I think we're going to have to wait for that just a little longer." She said, her normal tone back.

"Why?" Jake asked, almost whining.

Rose pointed over to Emily, who was starting to wake up.

"That's why," Rose answered, jerking a finger in Emily's direction.

"Mommy?" Emily asked, as she sat up and opened her blue eyes. "Mommy, where are we?"

"We're home, baby," Rose replied, a smile spreading across her face. "We're home."

Emily nodded and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As she gazed around, her gaze landed first on Rose and then on the person holding her.

"Daddy!" Emily shouted, all trace of tiredness gone. She jumped up and raced across the room, practically jumping into his arms.

Jake took her into his loving embrace and gave her a hug. He then planted a kiss on her cheek while Rose stroked her hair.

"All right, Miss Emily," Rose said, why don't we get you ready for bed and then you and Daddy can spend time together tomorrow, okay?"

Emily frowned, but a yawn was already escaping her lips.

"Can Daddy read me a story, Mommy?" Emily asked, giving her mother a smile. "Please?"

"You'll have to ask him," Rose told her. "Go on, it's okay. Use your words and ask Daddy."

Emily nodded.

Jake gave Rose a confused look, but Rose mouthed that they would talk about it later.

"Daddy, will you read to me, please?" Emily asked, laying her head against Jake's shoulder.

"I sure will, sweetie. Come on. Want a dragon back ride up to your new room?"

Emily's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Please?"

"Sure thang. Now, I'll tell you when to climb on, okay?" Jake instructed, putting his daughter gently on the floor.

Emily nodded and watched in fascination as her father changed from a mere Human into a red and green dragon.

"Come on, Em. Let's fly."

"Yay!" Emily shouted, climbing on and holding on tight.

Rose couldn't help but smile. She was glad Emily was settling in so nicely. She knew there were going to be some adjustments on everyone's parts later, but for now, her daughter was happy and that's what mattered.

Rose followed Jake and Emily upstairs and into the room that Jake had told Emily she could have. It was pink and blue kittens lined the walls. There was a bed in the corner and a dresser was near the window. There was also a teddy bear laying on the bed.

Rose smiled as she watched Jake put Emily to bed. He read her a story and then both teens gave their daughter a kiss and hug before leaving the room.

"Mommy and I will just be in the room down the hall if you need us. Okay, Em?"

Emily nodded, already half asleep. The day had been long for the four year old.

"Okay, Daddy. Love you."

"Aw, I love you too, honey. And so does Mommy. Sweet dreams." With that, Jake and Rose left the room and made their way down the hall.

When they got there, Jake waited outside while Rose got changed. She had brought her clothes with her, but Jake noticed that it wasn't a lot. He promised Rose that she could go shopping on Saturday. They would go as a family. Jake had also told Rose that he would talk to Grandpa and see about getting Rose a job at the electronics shop.

Rose wasn't so sure about that, but Jake assured her that it would be okay.

After Rose was changed, Jake went back into the room and closed the door. He went over to the bed and laid down beside his love. He took Rose into his arms and she snuggled in comfortably.

"What?" Rose asked, noticing Jake was staring at her.

"Nothing," Jake replied, but he was smiling. "Like I said downstairs, the mac daddy Jake wants some loving from his Rose."

"Gladly, dragon boy," Rose said, but it was in her normal tone this time.

"You know something," Jake said, a chuckle escaping his lips as he held Rose close and planted a kiss on her cheek, "that name has grown on me."

Rose giggled.

"That's good. Now, be quiet and let's make up for lost time."

"I like the sound of that," Jake said, giving Rose a passionate kiss that lasted an hour. With those words said, they did make up for lost time. They didn't go too far, but they enjoyed each other's presence and Rose felt safe for the first time in a year.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Jake woke up to the sound of Rose screaming in her sleep. She was crying and calling his name, begging him to help her.

Jake sprang awake instantly and nudged Rose awake. The moment Rose woke up, she threw herself into Jake's arms and started crying. She had a vice grip around Jake's neck and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Rose. It's okay. Jake has you. You're fine. You're safe, baby. You're with the mac daddy Jake. You're okay."

Rose seemed to understand and started to calm down, but she was still crying.

As Jake planted a comforting kiss on Rose's forehead, he heard movement about the room. He looked over his shoulder to see Emily standing there. She was crying as well, but she was trying to be quiet about it.

"I'll be right back," Jake said, giving Rose another kiss. "We have company."

Rose nodded and allowed Jake to get up. Her eyes followed him to the door and she watched him pick Emily up.

"Hey there, Em. What are the tears for? Did you get scared when you woke up in a different place?" He bounced Emily on his hip and brought her over to the bed.

Emily nodded.

"IS Mommy going to be okay, Daddy?" She asked. "She scares me when she cries. She doesn't cry a lot."

Jake nodded and hugged his daughter close.

"Yes. She's going to be fine. I promise. Now, come on. Why don't you sleep with us tonight. Would you like that?"

Emily nodded and gave her father a small smile.

"All right. Let me put you here. Right between Mommy and me. Go on, you can give her a hug. I think that would make her feel better."

Emily carefully gave her mother a hug, feeling better when Rose wrapped her arms around her in return. She gave Emily a kiss and stroked her hair.

"Mommy's going to be okay," she said, hoping Emily believed her. "Daddy's going to take care of me."

Emily nodded and snuggled down into the covers, tucked safely between her parents-the safest place she knew.

Once Emily was asleep, Jake turned to Rose. She was visibly calmer, but he could still see fear in her eyes.

"Come here," he said, taking Rose into his arms. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Rose. It's going to be okay. You're safe. Emily's safe. You're home now. You're okay. What was your dream about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Rose whimpered. "Please, Jake. Not now."

Jake nodded and respected her decision.

"Okay. If you don't want to talk about it, let's talk about something else. Let's talk about Emily."

"What about Em?" Rose asked, not catching on at first.

"You said she has trouble with her speech or something. What were you talking about?"

Rose nodded and started to explain.

"Sometimes, when Emily's with someone new, she doesn't want to talk in front of them. She has a speech problem with her "pl" words. She can say them most of the time, but when she gets scared, she has trouble."

Jake nodded.

"Haley had trouble with her "sh" words when she was four till she was six. She had speech therapy and now she's fine."

Rose nodded and rested her head on Jake's shoulder.

"I love you, Jake." She said, relishing in the safety she felt when she was with him.

"I love you too, Rose. I never stopped. And for the record, I don't blame you for anything that happened two years ago. I just wanted to know you were okay."

"Well you should!" Rose suddenly burst out, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh!" Jake advised, his gaze turning to Emily.

Rose nodded and tried to keep her voice down.

"I should have told you right away, or better yet, I should have just quit! I'm so sorry for putting you through that, Jake! I'm sorry! You didn't deserve it. You were so good to me and I treated you like dirt! I'm so sorry! I do love you and I don't want to be anywhere else but right here, safe and sound with you, but I'm so sorry for everything!"

Jake shook his head and held her close. He gave Rose a kiss and just kept telling her over and over again that it wasn't her fault. The words finally sunk in around four in the morning and Rose finally fell asleep.

Jake didn't get to sleep till six. He had too much on his mind. He was glad that Rose was there and safe, but he knew they had a lot of hurdles to jump before they were truly safe. He also knew that Rose hadn't told him everything she had been through at the hands of the Huntsman. Jake knew Rose had to get that out and he would be there for her when it happened. Little did Jake know how soon that would be.

The next morning, Jake awoke to someone laying beside him. That same someone had their head on his shoulder and he could also feel something furry on his chest. He opened his eyes to find Emily laying with him. Her thumb was in her mouth and she was half awake.

"Aw, how cute!" A familiar female voice said from the doorway. "I should take a picture."

"Rose!" Jake shouted, his voice irritated, but his face giving it away that he wasn't angry. "Does Emily usually cuddle this early in the morning?"

Rose nodded.

"Yup. I'm usually the lucky person, but today, she picked her Daddy."

Jake nodded.

"I'm glad." He planted a kiss on Emily's head and hugged her close. He then gave Rose a hug and kiss as she came over and rested her head against his other shoulder.

After ten minutes, Rose stood up and finished getting ready. She then told Jake she was heading downstairs and to take his time with Emily.

Jake nodded and lay there, basking in the glow of fatherhood. IT didn't matter to him if Emily hadn't been conceived by he and Rose. He loved her all the same.

Emily's eyes soon started to open and she stretched. She sat up and gave Jake a smile.

"Morning, Daddy!" Emily said, giving him a hug and kiss.

"Aw, good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

Emily nodded.

"Yup. My tummy's hungry!"

"It is? Well, let's see if we can fix that. Come on. Let's get you dressed and then we'll go see what Grandma has cooking."

Emily nodded. She got off the bed and took Jake's hand as he led her back to her bedroom. She knew who her grandmother was, but she was still a little afraid of meeting her.

"Okay, what do you want to wear, baby?" Jake asked, going through Emily's suitcase.

After Emily had picked out a shorts set with hearts on it, Jake put her hair in a braid and helped her wash her face. He then carried her downstairs at Emily's request.

"Good morning, yall!" Jake greeted, coming into the kitchen with Emily on his hip.

"Morning, sweetie," his mother said, coming over and giving Jake a kiss and pat to his shoulder. She smiled when she saw Emily. She reached out to pat Emily's shoulder, but the little girl tried to bury her face deeper in her Daddy. She let out a sob and dug her fingernails into Jake's shoulder.

"Aw, Em, it's okay, sweetie. That's just your grandmother. She wont' hurt you. She's really nice. She's my Mommy."

Emily nodded, but all she wanted was her Daddy right now.

"What's for breakfast, Mom?" Jake asked, sitting down in his usual spot with Emily in his lap.

Mrs. Long smiled at her son, even though she was still deeply hurt by her husband's absence.

"Well, I made pancakes and bacon, Haley's favorite. She should be down in a minute."

Jake nodded.

"Huh! Emily, did you hear that? Grandma made pancakes! Do you want to try some?"

"Pancakes are her favorite," Rose said, coming over and giving both her boyfriend and daughter a kiss. She then attempted to take Emily from Jake in order to put her in her booster seat, but Emily wouldn't have it. She wanted to stay with her Daddy and that was it.

"No!" Emily cried, pushing Rose's hand away. "No! I wanna stay with Daddy! I want Daddy! I want Daddy!"

"All right, okay, shh, it's okay, Em, it's okay." Rose assured her. "You can stay with Daddy. It's all right. Are you going to eat some yummy pancakes that Grandma made? Do you want to show Daddy how you eat like a big girl?"

Emily nodded, but she was still crying.

"It's all right, Rose," Jake told his girlfriend. He could see that she was becoming a little frustrated. "It's fine. Emily's probably just tired. Yesterday was long for her. I'll get her set up in her seat and get her to eat. It's fine." He then turned to Emily and kissed her cheek. "You know what? Daddy has a surprise for you." He picked Emily up and carried her over to the closet and pulled out a booster seat that had Sagwa on it. His mother had bought it for when she baby sat kids around the neighborhood.

Emily's eyes lit up and the tears almost stopped immediately.

"Sagwa!" She shouted, her face lighting up with a smile.

"Do you like that?" Jake asked.

Emily nodded.

"Sagwa's my favowit!" Emily said, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm glad. Want to sit in your Sagwa chair and eat breakfast? I think Grandma has some Sagwa cups around here somewhere."

Emily nodded eagerly.

Rose was amazed at how good Jake was with Emily. She, Rose, was good with her as well, but usually if Emily was in a mood, it would last throughout breakfast. Rose could never snap her out of it, unless she cuddled with her for an hour.

"Aw, there you go, sweetie. Is that better?" Jake asked as he got Emily some apple juice and put it in her new Sagwa cup for her.

Emily nodded as she began to eat her breakfast. Everyone else was seated by now and Haley was sitting near Jake. She gave him a curious look towards Rose and Emily, but he mouthed he would tell her later.

Haley accepted this, knowing her brother would never lie.

After breakfast was over, Jake and Rose decided to take Emily to the park. She was feeling much better and she was all smiles for the most part. Jake had also promised her that he would take her to the toy store and let her pick something special out. Rose agreed to this. She liked surprising Emily with little things sometimes and she knew Jake felt the same way.

Emily wasn't a spoiled child by any means, but she had her favorite things and it was a joy for Rose and Jake to see her squeal with happiness when she got something new.

When they reached the park, Emily saw the swings and her eyes lit up.

"Push me, Daddy, please?" Emily asked, tugging on his arm. "Please! Mommy always does."

"All right. Let's go." Jake picked Emily up and tickled her tummy while carrying her over to the swings.

After he was sure that Emily was holding on tightly, he started to push her.

Rose came over after awhile and pushed Emily as well. She then got on a swing of her own and started to swing. She had always liked the swings. They had always been her favorite thing when she was younger.

"Did you have fun?" Jake asked as the three headed off towards the mall an hour later.

Emily nodded.

"Yup. Thank you, Daddy!"

"Aw, no problem, baby. It was my pleasure." He then winked at Rose, who smiled. She knew Jake was having fun spending time with Emily and she was glad. She knew she would get her time later.

Jake's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Emily ask him a question.

"Daddy, can Haley and I play when we get home?"

"Sure," Jake said, giving Emily's hand a squeeze.

Emily beamed. She really liked Haley a lot. She was a lot of fun.

When they reached the mall, Rose went right for a clothing shop and Jake took Emily to get her treat.

Emily ended up picking a stuffed Sagwa and Jake also bought her a Sagwa DVD.

After they had paid for their stuff, Jake and Emily went to find Rose. She had gotten what she needed as well and was now looking for clothes for Emily. She had wanted to buy her a few new outfits.

"Mind if I head over to the music store?" Jake asked. "I won't be long."

Rose nodded.

"Sure. Go ahead. Do you want me to take Emily?"

Jake looked down at Emily, who was clutching Sagwa tightly.

"Baby, do you want to stay with Mommy or come with me?"

Emily thought about this for a moment and frowned.

"Can I stay with Mommy?" She asked, as if she was afraid she would hurt Jake's feelings.

"Sure. It's okay. I'll see you two in twenty. I love you." He gave both of them a kiss and hug before leaving for the store.

As Rose looked through the racks of clothes, Emily stood beside her, playing with Sagwa. She really loved her new stuffed animal and she had thanked her Daddy over and over again for getting it for her.

As Rose picked out a pink shirt with a blue skirt for Emily, her cell phone rang. She ignored it, thinking it was Jake. She then felt her watch go off and jumped a mile. When she felt it go off again, she knew it wasn't Jake. But she wasn't going to pick up the phone. She was determined to start a new life and forget all about her Huntsgirl ways. She was NOT going back there again.

As her watch went off for the third time, she heard the Huntsman's voice say, "Huntsgirl, wherever you are, you better come back home. If you don't…that brat is going to get it." With that, the watch went dead.

Rose felt herself starting to shake. She had hoped and prayed that the Huntsmaster wouldn't find her here, but now she knew he could find her wherever she went.

The Huntsman knew Rose pretty well and NYC would be the first place he would look for her and Emily.

"Mommy?" Emily asked, sensing something was wrong. "Mommy? Are you okay?"

Rose nodded, not wanting Emily to see her scared, but she knew her daughter was smarter than that.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Rose exclaimed, unaware that her Huntsgirl tone had come out full and strong. "Just forget it!"

Emily recognized that tone of voice however and backed up. She held Sagwa close as tears streamed down her face. She wished her Daddy would come back soon. She knew her Mommy hadn't meant to yell at her, but she was still upset. She didn't like when her Mommy used that tone of voice and she hardly ever used it with her.

Rose was about to search another rack, when she realized that Emily wasn't with her. She turned around to see her daughter cowering near a rack of jeans.

Rose sighed as realization dawned on her. She felt terrible for what she had done and she wanted to fix it, but she wasn't sure if Emily would let her. At least not yet.

As Rose approached her, Emily, for her part tried to get away. She scrambled backwards, putting as much distance between her and her mother as she could.

"Emily? Em, come on, sweetie. Mommy didn't mean to yell at you. You're not in trouble, honey. I promise. Mommy's sorry. I really am. Come on, sweetie. We need to pay for your new clothes and then we'll find Daddy. Come on, now. It's okay."

Rose held her arms out, hoping Emily would run to them and forgive her, but Emily remained where she was. She knew her mother wasn't lying and she was truly sorry, but Emily was still scared.

Emily shook her head, refusing to move.

"Emily, come on, honey. It's okay. I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. I promise. I'm not mad at you, sweetie. Come here." Rose waited a few minutes, but Emily still didn't move. Rose was beginning to get frustrated at her daughter's unwillingness to listen to her. "Emily Rose Long…" Rose scolded, warningly. She made sure her voice was normal, but still firm enough so Emily knew she meant business. "Come here, now."

Emily recognized that tone in her mother's voice and normally she would have obeyed, but right now, she chose to ignore it.

Rose sighed. She realized she wasn't getting anywhere with Emily and she needed help.

"Hey you two," Jake said, from just behind Rose. "Are you ladies done?"

Rose sighed with relief and gave Jake a grateful smile. She then mouthed to him, "help" and he nodded. He looked to where Emily was still standing and approached her cautiously. He didn't want to scare her.

"Emily? Em, come here, baby. Come to Daddy. It's time to go home and eat lunch. Then you'll take a nap and after you wake up, you can play with Haley."

Emily looked up and when she saw her Daddy, she ran for him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She burst into tears and cried into his shoulder while holding Sagwa close.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Em. It's all right. What's the matter, sweetie? What happened?"

"Mommy yelled at me!" Emily cried. "She sounded really mean!"

Jake nodded and turned to Rose for the answer.

Rose sighed and shook her head. She was trying to fight back tears of remorse and fear. Everything was happening so quickly. She had never wanted to yell at Emily in that manner or make her afraid of her. She loved her baby girl with all her heart and she wanted to make it up to her.

"I-I used my Huntsgirl tone on her! I didn't mean to!" Rose cried, the dam finally breaking. "I-I didn't mean to scare her! I got a weird phone call and it scared me and she…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She broke down right there, braking Jake's heart.

Jake went over to Rose and embraced her as best he could. He still had Emily in his arms and he knew his daughter wouldn't want to leave the safety of his embrace anytime soon.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Rose. It's going to be okay. I'm sure Emily will forgive you in time. I know you didn't mean it and I'm sure Emily knows that too."

"I really scared her!" Rose cried. "I didn't even realize that I had used my Huntsgirl tone on her until she tried to get away from me. She never did that before! I'm so sorry!"

Jake nodded and comforted her the best he could.

"What scared you?" He asked, wanting to help his girlfriend feel better.

Rose shook her head.

"Not here." She said, flatly. "I'll tell you at home."

Jake nodded and respected her choice. He started rubbing Emily's back, hoping to get her calm down. He then decided to take them to lunch, hoping that would cheer them up. He had his allowance saved up for awhile, so he had some cash to spare.

"How about we go for pizza?" He asked. "Sound good to you, Em?"

Emily nodded, but she was still upset.

"Why don't we get it and eat it at home," Rose said, starting to calm down a little bit. "I don't think Em is in the mood for a restaurant."

Jake nodded. He knew what Rose was talking about and agreed with her fully on that point.

After they had ordered the pizza, Jake sat with Emily and Rose while they waited for it to be done. Jake started playing I Spy with Emily and she started to feel better. She was still a little wary of her mother, but Rose knew that would wear off soon. She just needed to give Emily her time and the child would come to her sooner or later. Rose knew Emily still loved her and that was all that mattered.

"Long!" Called the man behind the counter.

"That's us." Jake said, getting up and making his way to the counter.

"Jake, I'll get it." Rose offered. "I don't think Emily's too keen to stay with me right now and I really don't mind getting the pizza."

Jake nodded and gave Rose a kiss.

"Thanks, baby," he said, giving Rose a smile.

"No problem." With that, Rose went to the counter and paid for their dinner. She also got bread sticks, knowing they were Emily's favorite. Rose knew she was trying to bribe her daughter, but she needed to get through to her somehow.

As they walked home, Jake got a better idea.

"Why don't we eat it at the park? That way, after we're done, we can relax and maybe feed the ducks. Would you like that, Em?"

Emily nodded.

"Yeah! Please, Mommy?"

Rose smiled. She was glad that Emily was at least talking to her.

"That sounds good," she said. She looked forward to seeing Jake play with Emily and also getting to spend some time with him herself. The park was a relaxing setting and Rose needed some downtime.

When they got to the park, Jake set Emily up with two pieces of pizza and a drink while he and Rose talked.

After they were done eating, Jake and Rose watched Emily feed the ducks and fed some themselves.

"Can we swing, Daddy? Please?" Emily asked. It had been nearly an hour since they had eaten and Emily was ready to burn off some energy.

Jake nodded.

"Sure. Come on, sweetie." He smiled at Rose and gave her a wink. Then in an undertone, he added, "she'll sleep easier."

Rose nodded and grinned. She knew Jake was right.

"All right, Em. Come on. I'll race you!"

"You're on!" Emily shouted, happily. She ran and ended up beating Jake.

"Aw, you beat me!" Jake said, faining disappointment. "You beat the amdrag! How is that possible?"

Emily was giggling and shook her head.

Jake pushed Emily on the swings for twenty minutes before Rose announced that they should leave.

"It's getting late," she said, looking at her regular watch. She had disguarded the other one in a nearby trash can.

"Aw, man!" Jake whined, giving Rose the puppy dog eyes.

Rose giggled, but remained firm.

"Don't give me that look, mister. We need to get a certain little one bathed and into bed." She winked at Emily, who smiled and came over to her. She held her arms up to Rose.

"Up, please, Mommy?" She asked, a smile of love on her face.

Rose did so and felt tears of love and remorse come to her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Em. Mommy is so sorry I scared you. I didn't mean it."

Emily nodded, already half asleep.

"I forgive you." She said. "I love you, Mommy."

Rose smiled through a few stray tears.

"I love you too, Em. I love you so much." She hugged her daughter close and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Jake looked on in relief. He was glad that his daughter and girlfriend had made up. He knew Emily would forgive Rose sooner or later. Jake knew that there was still the little matter of what had caused Rose to go Huntsgirl on their daughter, but he would wait to ask Rose about that later. He knew she would tell him in time.

"Come on, you two," Jake said, putting an arm around his girlfriend. "Let's go home."

Rose smiled.

"Home sounds nice." She said, a peaceful smile spreading across her face. "Home sounds really nice."

Jake grinned as well. He was glad that Rose considered his house "home." It made him feel good that he could make her feel so secure and safe.

Just then, Jake heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Jake! Yo Jakey!"

Jake whirled around to see none other than Spud and Trixie walking towards them. They had skate boards in their arms and Spud was sporting a bruised cheek. Jake figured he had made a friend with the cement, so he didn't think anything of it.

As the two friends got closer, Jake could feel himself getting hotter. He knew if Trixie saw Rose, it was not going to end well.

Sure enough, almost the second Trixie got close enough, she glared at Rose and pointed an accusing finger in her direction.

"What is "she" doin' here?" Trixie asked, her voice full of anger and protection for Jake. "I thought she was splitsville." Trixie then got a look at Emily, who was still in Rose's arms. "And who is she?" She asked, her voice less angry.

Emily started to wake up at that point. She heard someone new and she didn't like her. She could hear anger in her voice and that made Emily scared. She started to cry and held her arms out to Jake.

Rose handed Emily off to Jake, knowing that's who she wanted right now.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Em. It's all right," Rose comforted, patting her daughter's shoulder. "There's Daddy. There he is. You're okay." She planted a kiss on Emily's cheek as Jake started rubbing Emily's back in an effort to calm their daughter down.

"Well…?" Trixie asked, expectantly. She felt bad that she had scared the little girl, but she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Jake took a deep breath as he tried to come up with a good explanation. He decided the truth was the best thing as he turned to his two best friends.

"Trixie, Spud, this is Emily Rose. She's my…she's my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3Confrontations and Memories

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 3-Confrontations and Memories

Trixie couldn't speak for a few minutes. She was too shocked. She thought she had heard Jake wrong, but then he repeated himself, so Trixie knew she hadn't heard him wrong.

"Your…your…" Trixie couldn't even finish her sentence. She was looking at Jake as if she had never seen him before, and when she turned to Rose, there was a glare on her face that rivaled the Huntsman's. She fixed Rose with an even stare.

Rose glared back, readying herself for anything. She knew Trixie was not violent, but she also knew that the girl spoke her mind and she would no doubt speak her opinion even if nobody wanted to hear it.

"Jakey, I can't believe you would…I can't believe you went and…and as for you!" She said, turning to Rose.

Jake would have thrown his hands up in defense, but since he had Emily in his arms, he settled for giving Trixie an innocent look.

"Rose and I didn't…" Jake assured his friend, his voice trailing off.

"Then how did she…" Trixie asked, gazing at Emily.

"I adopted her," Rose said, her voice steady, even though she was glaring at Trixie.

Trixie nodded. But before she could say another word, Rose beat her to it.

"What about me?" Rose asked stepping towards the African American girl. "Come on, Trixie, say what you really think. We all know you want to. I know you hate me, but I don't understand why. I never did anything to you. Can't you just give me a chance?"

"Yeah Trix, come on." Spud said, not one for fighting. "Just give Rose a chance. She's legit."

Rose smiled at Spud. She could tell he really wanted to help and she was grateful for that.

Trixie gave Spud a glare before turning back to Rose.

"Oh you didn't do anything to me, but you did try to KILL my best friend!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Rose exclaimed, glaring at Trixie. "And in my defense, I didn't even know Jake was the American Dragon until he revealed himself to me. And you know what I did when I found out?"

Trixie made a noise as if to say she didn't care.

"I let him go! I let him go. I let him go, and you know why?" Rose's voice had leveled off and Jake could tell she was trying to fight back tears. "I let Jake go because I loved him. And I still love him. I couldn't slay him because I love him. I quit my job because I love him. I got beaten every night because I didn't do my job because I love Jake. I ran because I loved Jake and I didn't want to hurt him. You have no idea what I went through!" Rose pointed to Emily, who was starting to cry in Jake's arms. "What we went through! SO don't you dare stand there and tell me that I wanted to hurt Jake or that I wanted to kill him, because I never did!" With that, Rose walked away. She turned and went in the direction of Jake's house.

Trixie was speechless. She didn't know how to react to Rose's outburst and she knew she had been wrong. But of course, she had to keep up a front around Jake and Spud.

"I can't believe her!" She shouted, glaring after Rose's retreating back. "How dare she get all up in my face and try and tell me that I'm-"

"Trixie," Jake said, trying to sound as calm as he could, despite the situation.

"Yeah?" Trixie asked, not so sure what Jake was about to say.

"Rose is right. You don't know what she went through and you need to back off." With that, Jake left and went after his girlfriend, leaving a stunned Trixie and Spud behind.

When Jake arrived home, he put Emily to bed and went searching for Rose. He found his girlfriend sitting in the sunroom, just staring out the window.

"Hey," Jake said, sitting down next to her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Rose shook her head before turning around and burying her face in Jake's shoulder, breaking down right there.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's all right. Rose, it's okay. The Amdrag's right here. I got you, baby. It's going to be okay. Don't mind Trix. She just was shocked."

Rose nodded and let out a sob. She clung to Jake for all it was worth and continued to cry.

Jake tried his best to soothe her, but at the same time, he knew she had to get this out.

"Rose?" Jake asked, his voice gentle and full of love. "Rose, if you don't mind me asking, what happened after the grand equinox hunt? I mean after you ran off?"

Rose took a deep breath as she recalled the events following the choice she had made.

As the memories started to consume her, Rose buried her face in Jake's shoulder while squeezing her eyes shut. She was trying to block out the pictures now flooding her mind's eye. She already revisited this moment during her nightmare, but reliving it during the day was a whole other matter altogether. She hated the fear the memmories brought her and they were even more scary for her now that she knew the Huntsman was looking for her…

Rose sighed with relief as she made her way into the house she called home. She had been gone now for an hour and she still wasn't looking forward to facing the Huntsman. It had been an hour. An hour since Rose had let her arch enemy, the love of her life, the American Dragon, go. It had been an hour since Rose had made the decision to let Jake go and even though she knew she had done the right thing, she dreaded what the Huntsman would say or do when he found out.

Rose knew she didn't have long to wait either. The Huntsman was never one for small talk and he would find out sooner or later.

Almost five minutes after Rose had reached her room, she heard the Huntsman call her name.

"Huntsgirl!"

"Uh, coming master!" Rose called, knowing her heart wasn't in it. She wanted to quit, but she knew she couldn't, unless there was a miracle.

Rose walked slowly down to the Huntsman's office. She knew she was in trouble, which made it all the more scary as she made the five minute walk. She was starting to feel sick, but she pushed it aside. She would give in to the nausea and headache later. Now, it was time to save her life.

"Huntsgirl!" The Huntsman said, as Rose walked into the room. "We need to talk."

"You wanted to see me, master?" Rose asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. She had taken off her Huntsgirl attire and had put on her regular clothes.

"Yes," the Huntsman replied. He sat down at his desk, facing his niece. He had a smile on his face, but it wasn't one Rose liked. She recognized it and knew she was in for a beating or at least a talking to.

Rose gulped as she watched the Huntsman get up from his seat. He came around the side of his desk to stand right in front of her.

"I'm going to ask you this once, Thorn, and I want the truth."

Rose nodded. She hated being called Thorn, but she didn't dare express her opinion in front of the Huntsman.

"Did you or did you not slay the American dragon?"

Rose thought about this for a long time. As she thought of what to say, her mind floated back to the events that had taken place an hour ago…

"It's over dragon!" Huntsgirl said, raising her staff to deliver the final blow. "Say good bye!"

"Rose, no!" The American dragon, shouted desperately.

Huntsgirl gasped and stopped in mid aim.

"What? What did you just call me?" She asked, unable to comprehend the fact that the American Dragon knew her name.

"Rose. If you want to say good bye, say it to my Human face." With that the American Dragon powered down, revealing who he truly was. "Rose, it's me."

Rose gasped in surprise. Where the American Dragon had stood nearly a minute ago, now stood her friend, and secret crush, Jake Long.

"Jake?" Rose asked, disbelief in her tone. But as she gazed into Jake's eyes, she knew there was only one thing to do. She pulled her staff back and slashed the ropes, binding Jake to the tree.

Rose didn't even look back to see if Jake had realized he was free. After she had broken his bonds, Rose had run. She had run for her life and out of fear.

But as Rose gained the town, she knew she couldn't run forever. The Huntsman would find her and even worse, Rose knew Jake would never forgive her. Either way Rose looked at it, she had messed up big-time and there was no easy way to fix it…

Rose snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a hand slap her across the face. She jerked out of her reverie and touched the place where the Huntsman had struck her. She had been slapped before, but for some reason, this time it felt worse. This time, Rose felt like she really deserved it.

"Huntsgirl!" The Huntsman shouted, irritably. "Did you hear what I asked you?"

Rose nodded and shook herself out of her thoughts. She knew she had to answer him, but she didn't want to. She decided the truth was better than a lie. She was tired of lying and she wanted to start over.

"No." She said, her voice steady and strong. On the outside, Rose was together and calm, but on the inside, she was shaking with fear.

"No?" The Huntsman asked, obviously confused by Rose's answer. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean exactly what I said," Rose replied, her voice steady and calm. "No. I didn't slay the American Dragon. I…I…I…I let him go."

The Huntsman glared at Rose. His eyes said more than a reply ever would. Rose knew she was in for it now, and boy was she ever right.

"You WHAT!" Huntsman shouted, angrily. With that, he lunged for Rose. She jumped out of the way, but only managed to back herself up against the wall. She cursed herself inside for being so stupid.

"I-I'm sorry, master," Rose said, hoping her apology would be enough to quell his anger, but she was wrong. "I didn't mean to-" Her sentence was interrupted as the Huntsman slapped her again. He then proceeded to beat her. Rose begged for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen.

By the time he was done, Rose was in pain and crying from fear and desperation. She just wanted out, but she knew that wasn't possible.

"That will teach you to disobey me!" With that, he delivered another slap to Rose's cheek before leaving her alone. He needed time to think of her punishment. He couldn't' let something like this go unpunished.

It took Rose a good ten minutes to get herself together. She went to her room and flopped down on her bed and cried. She cried for the injustice of her situation. She cried for Jake, who she probably would never see again. And she cried for letting herself get into this mess in the first place.

Rose loved Jake. She would always love him. No matter what, she would always love him. But she guessed that now, Jake probably hated her, which was far from the truth…

"The Huntsman beat you?" Jake asked, hugging Rose close and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Rose nodded, another sob escaping her lips.

"He would hit me every time I didn't do what he wanted. But when I let you go, that was the worst beating he ever gave me. I was sore for a month and I had some infections from some of the cuts. I just wanted to escape, but I knew he would find me." She then let out another sob before a familiar feeling came over her. She jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

"Rose! Rose, wait!" Jake shouted, running after his love. He found her in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. She had just vomited and Jake could tell she wasn't doing so hot.

Jake sat behind Rose and held her hair back as she brought up the contents of her stomach.

"Rose, it's okay. It's all right. I'm right here. You're safe. You're okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to tell me that. It's all my fault you're sick. I'm sorry."

Rose shook her head as she tried to catch her breath.

"No, Jake. It's not your fault. You had a right to know. And I think I'm just not feeling good from the entire day. It was a long one for everyone. And don't' forget my little scare in the mall."

Jake nodded. He reached out and took Rose into his arms. He let her lay her head against his shoulder and started to stroke her hair.

"It's all right. Do you feel better now?"

Rose shook her head.

"A little, but not much. I just want to lay down and forget this day ever happened."

"I hear that," Jake said, giving Rose a kiss. "Want me to lay down with you?"

Rose nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She gave Jake a small smile, despite the fact that she was still feeling bad.

As Jake picked Rose up, he made sure he was slow in walking back to their room. He laid Rose down on the bed and went to get her a bucket. After he returned, he set the bucket by the bed and got in beside Rose. He took his girlfriend into his arms and gave her a hug, followed by a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Rose," he said, holding her close. "I love you so much. And I'm so sorry for everything you went through."

"I love you too," Rose said, resting her head against Jake's shoulder. "And it's not your fault. I promise."

Jake nodded, but he wasn't convinced. Then something clicked in his mind.

"Rose, what happened this afternoon? I mean at the mall. What made you go Huntsgirl on Emily?"

Rose sighed as she tried to think of the best way to tell Jake what had taken place. She really didn't want to answer the question or recall the afternoon's events, but she knew Jake had a right to know.

"Rose?" Jake asked, rubbing her shoulder gently. "Rose, it's okay. You can tell me."

Rose nodded and took a deep breath.

As she was about to speak, they heard Emily scream from across the hall.

"Daddy!"

Jake released Rose gently and jumped to his feet. He raced across the hall to Emily's room. When he got there, he found Emily in the clutches of a goblin.

"Hey!" Jake said, glaring at the goblin. "Let her go now!"

The goblin shook its head, making Jake grit his teeth in anger.

"All right, obviously ya'll don't know who you're messin' with, so let me fill you in. Dragon up, yo!" With that, Jake transformed from Human form into the American Dragon. He flew up into the air and carefully, but quickly grabbed Emily from the goblin's grip. "It's okay, Emily. I gotcha." He put his daughter on the floor and told her to go to Rose. Emily obeyed, not looking back as she ran for the safety of her mother's arms.

Once Emily was gone, Jake turned his attention to the goblins, giving them a glare.

"Now, I had a long day, and I really don't feel like dragging this out, so I'm just going to give you the short version. Tell your boss, or whoever you punks work for, that if they ever come near me or my family again, they'll wish they had quit their jobs."

The goblin nodded and escaped through the window, fleeing for its life.

Jake powered down and went to see how his girlfriend and daughter were doing. He found Emily in Rose's arms, crying. The child was visibly shaken and Jake could see why.

"Hey, it's all right, Em. You're okay." He gave Emily a kiss and sat down next to Rose. "Are you all right, Rose?"

Rose nodded.

"Yeah. But why did that goblin want Em?"

Jake shrugged.

"I don't know." He said, putting an arm around Rose and letting her lay against his shoulder. "But I gave them a message to pass along to their boss."

"I'll bet you did," Rose said, giving Jake a half smile. "Emily should be asleep in about ten minutes. After we tuck her in, do you want to finish up our conversation?"

Jake nodded. He knew what Rose was talking about and he couldn't wait to spend some alone time with her. After the day they had, it was long overdue.

Jake rolled over in bed and tried to block out the sound of knocking at his door. He didn't want to get up right now, but the person or creature that wanted his attention, was not going to give up too easily.

"Jake! Yo, kid, we got problems!" Came Fu's voice from the other side of the door.

"All right, Fu. I'm comin'." Jake said, resigning to the fact of getting up.

Jake opened the door and gave Fu a look.

"What's up?" He asked still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I just thought you wanted to know that Haley just lost her cookies all over the bathroom floor. It's not a pretty sight."

Jake groaned. It wasn't' taking care of Haley that made him annoyed, but the fact that he was the only one who could. Rose was more than capable, but Jake knew that whenever Haley was sick, she didn't want anyone but him.

"Aww man!" Jake said as he made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door gently, not wanting to wake up Rose or Emily. The child had fallen asleep in their bed, too scared to sleep in her own room after her ordeal with the goblins.

When Jake entered the bathroom, the sight that met his eyes, broke his heart. Haley was leaning against the toilet, tears streaming down her face. She looked flushed and Jake could tell she wasn't feeling good.

"Haley, it's okay," Jake said, sitting down behind her. "I'm here now. Your big brother's right here. Come here, sis." He put an arm around Haley and tried to calm her down. She was crying pretty hard and Jake knew she was going to throw up again. He also had a feeling that it was going to be another long day. And boy was Jake ever right.

After Haley's stomach had finally calmed down, Jake picked Haley up and took her back to her room. HE took Haley's temperature and found that she had a fever of 101.4 degrees. He tried to get Haley to drink some water, but it didn't stay down.

"Jake, I feel awful!" Haley wailed, burying her face in Jake's shoulder.

"I know, Haley, I know," Jake said, pulling Haley close. "I know you're not feeling good. You're going to be okay."

"Don't leave me!" Haley begged, her voice tearful and desperate.

"I won't," Jake said, starting to stroke Haley's hair. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

Jake spent the next hour taking care of Haley. He had cuddle time with her and helped her any other way he could. He hated seeing Haley sick and he wanted more than anything to help her feel better.

A familiar voice in the doorway made Jake look up.

"Hey. Is Haley all right?"

Jake looked up to see Rose standing there. She had a concerned look on her face.

Jake shook his head.

"No. She has the flu or something. I feel really bad for her. I just hope she's going to be okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Rose said, coming over and sitting down on the edge of Haley's bed. "After all, she has the Am Drag taking care of her." Rose gave Jake a smile, which he returned.

"Well I can't argue with that."

There was silence for a minute before Jake broke it.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" Rose asked turning her attention to Jake.

"What happened today at the mall?"

Rose sighed.

"The Huntsman called my cell phone, looking for me. It scared me so badly and that's why I went Huntsgirl on Em. I didn't mean to, but the phone call really shook me up."

Jake nodded and took his girlfriend into his arms. He planted a kiss on Rose's cheek and held her close.

"He's not going to hurt you or Emily ever again. I can promise you that."

Rose nodded, even though she had a hard time believing Jake's words.

The Huntsman was skilled at getting what he wanted and Rose knew from past experience that he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted…


	4. Chapter 4Lions and Tigers and Babies?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 4-Lions and Tigers and Babies?

A week later, Rose was sitting in the doctor's office at Hope for the Children Medical Center. She was alone, courtesy of Jake who had agreed to watch Emily for her.

Rose hadn't really considered the possibility that she could be pregnant, but the events that followed the previous week were enough to convince her otherwise.

Rose hadn't been able to eat for four days straight. Everything she ate, came back up on her. She was also tired and very moody lately. She usually directed these mood swings at Jake and he took them in stride. He figured his girlfriend was under stress from taking care of Emily and returning back to school, so he let it go.

But as the days wore on and Rose's mood didn't improve, Jake started to become worried. He wasn't as worried about Rose's mood as he was about her not eating. He spent the night taking care of her when she felt too nauseous to move. But it was the event of her fainting yesterday that had prompted Jake to press Rose to make an appointment with a doctor.

He had recommended Jeanie Mathews, a doctor who had taken care of him and Haley for as long as he could remember.

Unfortunately, Jeanie was on vacation, so Dr. Susan Larkin was the one who was going to take care of Rose.

Rose wasn't as anxious about the appointment as much as she was anxious of the results. What if she was pregnant? What would that do to her relationship with Jake? What would it do to her mothering Emily? What would it do to her schooling? There were a lot of things to consider and Rose felt dizzy from thinking about it all.

Rose's thoughts were interrupted when the door to the exam room opened and a kind looking woman entered.

The woman had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi." She greeted, a smile on her face. "You must be Rose Long." She consulted a chart.

Rose nodded, not feeling weird at all using Jake's last name. She had found it rather cute when Jake had suggested it and had decided that it was the best course of action.

"I'm Dr. Susan Larkin. You can call me Susan if you like. So what seems to be the problem?"

Rose sighed as she relayed her symptoms to the sympathetic and compassionate doctor before her.

"I think I might be pregnant," Rose finished, her voice shaking somewhat.

"Okay. Well, let's see if that's true. I'm going to do an ultra sound and then do some bloodwork. After that, we should know more. Does that sound okay?"

Rose nodded and passed both tests with flying colors. She was never fond of needles, but Dr. Larkin did it in such a way that Rose wasn't' even aware when the needle went in.

"There's only one other person in this whole hospital who can make needles not hurt," Susan told Rose. "And she's in Florida right now."

Rose nodded, having a feeling that Susan was referring to Jeanie.

"All right. I'll be right back." With that, Susan took the tests to the lab.

Left alone with her thoughts once again, Rose let them race. She was more afraid now that she had gotten the tests over with, more so than she had been when she had first arrived. Now the waiting game began. She wasn't very good at being patient, so this was killing her.

Rose was brought out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. Jake's mother had put her on their plan and Rose was able to get a cell phone of her own.

"Hello?" Rose asked, her voice shaking a little bit. She was relieved that the Huntsman wasn't able to track her via the phone. Her number was confidential and only six people knew what it was. Well, five people and a talking six hundred year old Sharpei, but the point was, her phone number was safe with her new family.

"Hi Mommy!" Came Emily's cheerful voice. "Daddy and me are at the zoo! We saw tigers and polar bears!"

"Hi baby. How are you?" Rose asked, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders upon hearing her baby girls' voice. She loved Emily to pieces and it thrilled her whenever Emily was happy.

"Good! We're having fun! Daddy boughted you something, but I can't tell you what it is 'cause it's a surprise!"

Rose smiled. Jake was so thoughtful.

"Can I talk to him?" She asked, suddenly needing to hear Jake's voice.

"Okay! I love you Mommy!"

"Aw, I love you too, sweetie."

A few seconds later, Rose heard the familiar sound of Jake's voice say, "Yo, what's up, baby?"

Rose giggled, despite her anxiety over what was to come.

"You know you wasted your money." Rose said, her tone hinting at a giggle.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked. "I didn't buy Emily any sweets. We just had a water ice and I bought her a stuffed tiger and I Got you something too. And the admission for her was free. I only had to pay five dollars for myself."

"I meant if you wanted to take her to the zoo, you could have just waited for one of your mother's family reunions."

Jake chuckled.

"Ooh, Rose, you're bad!"

"I know, but you still love me, don't you, dragon boy?" Rose's tone was that of Huntsgirl, but it held no evil in it whatsoever. Just plain seduction and passion for the dragon she loved with all her heart.

"Always, my Rosebud. Always."

"Oh, so we're using permanent nicknames now are we, dragon boy?" Rose asked, in her usual tone.

Jake laughed.

"Well you started it!" He accused, his tone whiny and childish.

Emily giggled. She loved it when her Daddy acted silly.

"What are you laughing at, Miss Emily?" Jake asked, patting her shoulder gently.

"You!" Emily replied, truthfully. "You're silly!"

Rose laughed as well. She enjoyed hearing Emily giggle and if she were there, she knew she would be laughing right along with her daughter.

"Em took the words right out of my mouth." Rose said, her laughter dying down somewhat.

Just then, the door opened and Dr. Larkin walked back in. She was about to say something, but stopped when she saw Rose was on the phone.

"Jake, I gotta go," Rose told him. "I love you both and I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay. Love you too, my Rosebud."

"Love you Mommy!" Emily called before Jake hung up.

"Aw, love you too, sweetheart. Be good for Daddy, okay?" Rose answered, before she too hung up.

After hanging up the phone, Rose took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come.

"What did you find?" Rose asked, looking at Susan expectantly.

Susan took a deep breath before answering Rose's question.

"It appears that you are pregnant."

Rose's breath caught in her throat and she felt as though she were going to faint. She had a feeling that she might be pregnant, but to hear Dr. Larkin say it aloud, made the possibility all the more real and frightening to the young teen.

Rose knew that Jake would help her and support her one hundred percent. There was no doubt about that. Rose wasn't worried about that for an instant. The one thing that worried Rose the most was if the baby would be marked. And if so, would she be able to keep her? What if the Huntsman took her away, just like he had taken she, Rose away? Rose couldn't imagine losing her baby that way.

"Rose?" Dr. Larkin asked, not sure if Rose was okay. "Rose, are you okay, sweetie?"

Rose nodded, even though it was a bold faced lie. She was far from okay.

"Do you want me to call Jake to pick you up?"

Rose shook her head. She needed some fresh air and a walk would do her good.

"No thanks. Can you tell what it is?" She asked, referring to the baby.

Susan shook her head.

"Not for at least another two to three weeks. You'll need to make another appointment for that. But I'm sure we'll be able to tell in the next two to three weeks."

Rose nodded. She just prayed that was all Dr. Larkin would see. She didn't think the mark would be visible at that point, but she was afraid of something else being visible. And that had to do with Jake's side of the family.

"Thanks for everything," Rose said, giving Susan a weak smile. "I'm gonna get going."

"Are you sure I can't call a cab for you or call Jake?" Susan asked. She wasn't comfortable with Rose leaving on her own, but she couldn't do anything about it. Especially if Rose didn't' want any help.

Rose shook her head.

"No. That's okay."

Susan nodded, the uneasy feeling still in the pit of her stomach.

As Rose left the hospital, the morning sun hit her full in the face. She smiled at it, welcoming its warmth and basking in the comfort it provided for her. She needed a distraction from her problems and she decided people watching would do her some good.

Rose walked to the center of New York and used her Huntsgirl skills to reach her destination. She sat upon the empire state building and let her thoughts wander. She was scared, anxious and a little happy all at the same time. She wasn't sure what emotion to feel first, and it seemd her heart didn't know either.

As Rose made her way back to the house, two hours later, she prayed and hoped that Jake would understand when she told him. A part of Rose didn't want to tell Jake yet, but she knew she had to. She didn't want him worrying about her and she also didn't want Emily thinking something was fatally wrong with her.

Rose wasn't even aware where her feet were carrying her, that is until she felt herself being pulled backwards. A pair of arms pulled her into a nearby alley. She was jolted out of her thoughts as the person put a hand over her mouth, preventing her from crying out.

"None of that, baby," the voice told her. It sounded familiar, although Rose couldn't place it right then. "I'm finally going to have what I want and what I deserve."

'That's what you think.' Rose thought as a plan formed in her mind.

Rose kicked out with all her might, trying to use her Huntsgirl training to her advantage. She managed to throw the person off balance. Once he was on the ground, Rose used the oppurtunity to see who it was. She stared down into the eyes of someone she hated with all her being. A person who she despised and never wanted to see again.

"I can't believe you." She said, not even bothering to waste anymore time on this particular person. She gave him one good punch before sprinting down the street. She looked back only once. Satisfied that her attacker hadn't followed her, she made it back to the house in five minutes flat.

Rose barely had time to enter the house before a small figure launched itself at her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! You're home! You're home! You're home!" Emily squealed, her arms wrapping around Rose's neck the moment her mother picked her up for a hug.

"Aw, it's good to see you too, Em. Is Daddy around?"

Emily nodded as she rested her head on Rose's shoulder.

"I missed you, Mommy!" Emily said, her voice full of joy to see her mother.

"Aw, I missed you too. Did you and Daddy have fun?"

Emily nodded.

"Yup. He's making dinner."

Rose followed the smell of ravioli and meatballs to the kitchen. She set Emily down and snuck up behind Jake.

"Hey, dragon boy." She said, her voice low and that of Huntsgirl. "Miss me?"

Emily had gone into the dining room to color, so she didn't hear the conversation between her parents.

Jake nearly dropped the spoon he was using to stirr the sauce with as he felt Rose wrap her arms around him, landing a kiss on his cheek before she flicked his left ear playfully.

"What if I said yes?" Jake said, turning around and giving Rose a hug before planting a kiss on her lips.

Rose deepened the kiss before laying her head on Jake's shoulder.

"Then I would say good answer." Rose said, in her normal tone. "Dinner smells good. I just hope I can eat it."

Jake nodded and his expression turned to worry as he gazed into Rose's oceanic orbs.

"What did Dr. Larkin say?" He asked, his eyes searching Rose's for an answer.

"Not here," Rose said, a finality note to her voice that Jake knew only too well.

"Okay." Jake replied. He and Rose went upstairs, leaving Emily coloring at the dining room table.

When Rose and Jake arrived in their bedroom, they sat down on the bed and Jake took Rose into his arms.

"What is it?" Jake asked, planting a kiss on Rose's head.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Rose sighed as she took a deep breath. She dug down deep inside and found the courage she needed to tell Jake the truth.

"Jake, I…I…I'm…" Rose's voice trailed off. She was letting her fear get the better of her. If she did that, she wouldn't be able to tell him at all.

"Rosebud, what is it?" Jake asked, using his nickname for her once again. He hoped she didn't mind.

Rose smiled upon hearing it and gave Jake's hand a squeeze.

"Jake, I…I…I'm pregnant."

Jake's jaw about hit the ground. When he recovered himself, he said the only thing that came to mind.

"Say what!"

Rose giggled at his reaction. Her Jake would never change and for that, she was grateful.

"I'm pregnant. Dr. Larkin did the tests and she confirmed it."

Jake nodded, a smile slowly making its way across his face. He was going to be a father again. And this time, it was he and Rose's child. Not that he didn't' consider Emily his own, but he was now going to enjoy having a child with the woman he loved.

"Did Dr. Larkin say what it was?" Jake asked, his voice conveying the excitement and fear he was feeling. His feelings mirrored Rose's own.

Rose shook her head.

"Not yet. She said to come back within the next two weeks. I made an appointment with Maria for next week. I'm still seeing Susan though."

Jake nodded. He gave Rose a kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not mad?" Rose asked, laying her head on Jake's shoulder as he hugged her close, kissing her again.

"Mad? What the? Are you kidding me? I love you and I love our children. Why would you think I would be mad at you?"

Rose shrugged as she tightened her grip.

"I didn't tell you when I first suspected anything."

"Forget that," Jake said, tossing her comment aside. "You told me when you found out. And that's all that matters. I love you Rose." With that, Jake gave Rose a kiss that seemed to last forever. It didn't' quite last forever, but it did last for fifteen minutes.


	5. Chapter 5Accidents and Hurtful Words

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 5-Accidents and Hurtful Words

As they continued to kiss, Rose started getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was one only a mother could feel for the safety of her child.

"Jake, wait." Rose said, pulling away slightly. "Something's wrong."

"What?" Jake asked, his concern for Rose growing. "Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?"

Rose shook her head.

"No. I'm fine for now. IT's not me. I..I better go check on Em. I have a really bad feeling about Emily."

Jake shook his head.

"Emily's fine. She's probably coloring. That's what she was doing when we left, right?"

Rose nodded.

"Yeah. But I just have a really bad feeling."

"Rose, it's okay. I'm sure she's fine." Jake said, trying to reassure Rose. To be truthful, Jake was getting the same feeling, but another part of him knew that Emily would be fine. She knew how to occupy her time without getting into too much trouble.

Rose finally gave in and let Jake kiss her again. She knew Emily better than anyone else. If something was wrong, she, Emily, would come and get either Jake or herself. Emily was very good at that. She knew that Rose and Jake were there for her and if she needed anything, she could always come to them.

But little did Rose and Jake know that their worry was warrented. And if only they had obeyed their parental instincts, they could have prevented the very thing they had both been feeling from happening…

Meanwhile, downstairs, Emily was just finishing up a picture for Rose. As she colored in the kitten's face brown, she heard the stove make the noise that meant the food was done. She got up and went to get her parents. She went to the top of the stairs and knocked on the door. It was opened a crack, but Emily always knocked first. Her Aunt Haley was teaching her how to do that.

"Mommy? Mommy?"

There was no answer. Emily tried one more time. When she received no answer, she peeked in. She saw her parents napping together. (And that's all they were doing.) Jake had his arm around Rose and she was laying her head against Jake's shoulder.

Not wanting to wake her parents, Emily did what any other four year old would do. She decided to help them. She tiptoed downstairs, leaving the door open and went for the kitchen. She began to search the cabinets for her prize. She found it a few minutes later. She had seen her Mommy and Daddy, along with her Grandma use one whenever they picked up hot things, so she followed their example.

Emily managed to get the pot holder around the handle of the pot just fine. She was very proud of herself for remembering the rule and proceeded to lift the pot off the stove one handed. But as she started to lift it, she found that it was too heavy. She set it back down on the burner and decided to try it with both hands. She put an oven mit on and attempted again, but her happiness was short lived.

As she lifted the pot off the stove once again, her right hand, with which she was using to support the pot, slipped out of the mit, due to the mits size.

As the mit fell to the floor, Emily made the mistake of holding the pot close to her body like she had seen her parents do to prevent it from spilling. Unfortunately, Emily realized too late how much of a mistake that was.

As Emily's bare hand came in contact with the hot container, she screamed in fright and pain. In her fear and surprise, she dropped the pot, causing its contents to splash everywhere, including on her face and upper body!

Emily let out a painful wail that could have been heard in the next county!

As the scream left her mouth, Emily dropped to her knees and began to cry and hard.

Rose and Jake ran downstairs, having heard their daughter's cry of distress.

Rose got to her first and scooped Emily up.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetheart. You're okay. It's all right." She soothed, trying to calm Emily down.

Jake meanwhile was trying to find the source of Emily's tears. As he gazed down at the fallen pot, his eyes widened and he grabbed Emily from Rose.

Rose was about to protest, when she realized what had happened. She followed Jake upstairs. She followed him into the bathroom and watched him place Emily in a tub of cold water.

Emily's painful sobs were breaking Rose's heart and she wanted nothing more than to take her screaming child into her arms and take her pain away.

"Emily, Em, it's okay, honey. It's all right. We're here, sweetehart. Mommy and Daddy are both here." Rose assured her frightened daughter. She started stroking Emily's hair, trying to bring her daughter some sort of comfort.

After ten minutes in the bathtub, Jake realized that this wasn't working. They needed medical help and fast.

Jake took Emily out of the tub and transformed faster than Rose had ever seen him do it before. Rose didn't need any prompting and climbed onto his back, holding Emily securely in her arms.

The flight to the hospital seemed like it had taken forever, when in reality, it had only taken ten minutes.

When they arrived, Rose jumped off Jake's back and he transformed back into his Human form. They both ran into the hospital, Rose holding Emily.

Tony was working at the desk, as usual. He was about to greet the couple like he usually did, but when he heard Emily's cries, he realized something was wrong.

"Tony, we need a doctor, quick!" Jake announced his face full of worry for Emily.

Tony nodded and paged Susan to the scene. Susan and Anna were the only doctors on call right now. Lucy and Arielle had gone to lunch.

"What happened!" Susan asked, her tone one of urgency. She practically had to yell over Emily's tearful screams of pain.

Rose shook her head as Susan took Emily from her and carried the child to a nearby trauma room. She motioned for Rose and Jake to follow, which they did.

Emily cried harder, not recognizing who had taken her from Rose. She was hurt and all she wanted was her Mommy.

"No!" Emily cried, trying to struggle out of Susan's grasp. "No! I want my Mommy! I wanna stay with my Mommy! I want Mommy! I want…" Emily's voice trailed off as she started choking on her sobs. She let out a sob and without warning, vomited all over Susan.

Susan wasn't mad in the least. She understood Emily's fear and pain. She merely laid her down before getting her a basin and going to change her scrubs.

"It's all right, sweetie," Susan assured the scared little girl. "It's all right. You're going to be okay. Your Mommy's right there. She's not going to leave you. It's okay."

"I'm here, honey," Rose assured her crying daughter. "Mommy's right here. And so is Daddy." But as Rose looked around, she noticed that Jake wasn't there. She asumed he had gone to call his mother to tell her what was going on.

Just then, a doctor with red hair and green eyes poked her head in the room.

"Do you need my help?"

Susan nodded as she proceeded to start an IV.

"When did you get back?" Susan asked, as Dr. Arielle Larson came up beside her and tried to see what their next course of action was.

"A few minutes ago. Tony told me what was going on." She then turned to Rose and asked, "Rose, right?"

Rose nodded, her attention still on Emily.

"Do you know what happened?"

Rose shook her head.

"No. Jake and I had left the room to talk and Emily was coloring at the dining room table. We fell asleep and the next thing I knew, we heard her scream. We raced downstairs and found her burned. Please say you can help her! Please!" Rose was practically in hysterics, even though she was trying to stay strong for her daughter.

Arielle could tell from looking into Rose's eyes that she was not the cause of her daughter's distress. Arielle knew Jake well too and knew he wouldn't hurt anyone.

"All right, we need to do a debriefing and get her into a cool bath."

"We tried that," Jake said, coming into the room. "it didn't' work."

Arielle gave him a reassuring look.

"Trust me when I say, this time, it will." She then turned to Rose. "You can come with her if you like. But only one person is allowed back there with her. Once she is assigned her room, you both can be with her."

Rose nodded and gave Jake an apologetic look.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked, her eyes pleading with him not to be upset.

Jake shook his head.

"I want to be with Emily too, but if only one person can go with her at this point, I know she would want you there more."

Rose nodded and gave Jake a kiss before squeezing his hand and taking a hold of Emily's right hand. The left one was occupied by an IV.

"What can we give her for the pain?" Arielle asked, turning to Susan. It wasn't that Arielle didn't' know what she was doing, far from it. It was just that Susan was the attending in charge and Arielle valued her friend's opinion.

"Let's give her four of morphine and then we'll go from there." Susan suggested, seeing how much pain Emily was in. She didn't want to overmedicate the child and she also wanted to see if the treatment they were going to do would bring Emily some relief.

As Rose went with Emily, Susan turned back to Jake. She needed to know what had taken place.

"What happened?" Susan asked, sitting down near Jake.

Jake sighed as he recounted the events for Susan.

"I was cooking dinner and then Rose and I went upstairs to talk. We left Emily downstairs, coloring in the dining room. We fell asleep and the next thing we knew, we heard Emily let out a scream. We ran downstairs and Rose picked her up. I then saw the pot on the floor and realized what had happened."

"What?" Susan asked, although she had a feeling she already knew.

"I think Emily tried to help us with dinner. I think she was trying to carry the pot to the table for me. I saw a pot holder on the pot and an oven mit laying near it, so I know she remembered the rule."

Susan nodded and let a little smile cross her lips. She was thinking along the same lines as Jake. They had one very helpful and smart little girl on their hands. But Susan had to get back to treating her.

"All right, I need to get back to Emily. I'll let you know what's going on when I know. And as for staying with Emily, we only allow one person to stay overnight, but I'll make an acception this time. Emily needs both of you."

Jake gave Susan a grateful smile.

"Thank you," he said, his face showing his grattitude.

Susan nodded as she went back to see how Arielle was doing treating Emily.

When Susan arrived back in the trauma room, she found that Arielle had been joined by Lucy and Lucy's medical student, Samantha Kendall. Samantha was good at comforting kids as well as doing her job, so Susan knew that Emily would be safe in her hands.

"Okay, it's all right, honey," Lucy assured a sobbing Emily. "it's going to be okay. Your Mommy's right there and she's not going anywhere."

Rose nodded and patted Emily's shoulder before putting a comforting hand through her long blond hair.

"Dr. Chasity's right, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." Rose confirmed, planting a gentle kiss on Emily's cheek.

"It hurts!" Emily cried, breaking Rose as well as Dr. Larson and Dr. Chasity's hearts. Susan felt bad for the little girl as well.

"I know it does, sweetie, I know." Rose said, trying to fight back tears herself. "You're going to be okay. I promise you that. And I'm not going anywhere and niether is Daddy. As soon as you go to your room, Daddy will be there waiting for us."

Rose prayed that she was telling Emily the truth. At the moment, Rose didn't know where Jake was. She guessed he was still waiting for them, but she couldn't be sure.

Jake may have gone to take a walk, just to clear his head. Rose knew that was something Jake often did if a situation got too bad and right now, this situation was getting as bad as it could possibly be.

Rose tried to comfort Emily as best she could as Dr. Larson prepared to wrap her upper body in sav bandages. This process was very painful and Rose could do nothing but try and reassure Emily through touch and words that it was going to be okay and that she was there with her.

After Dr. Larson was done doing her part, Susan gave Emily more pain killers and proceeded to take her up to her room. The child was in for a week long stay, maybe two.

After Rose was sure that Emily was asleep, which took a little over an hour, she went in search of Jake. She had a bone to pick with him. She was blaming herself for what had happened, but now her anger and protection for Emily was directed at the person who was really to blame. At least in Rose's eyes. And as far as Rose was concerned, Jake was in for a lecture that surpassed ANYTHING she had ever done to him physically as Huntsgirl back when they were enemies.

Rose found Jake sitting on the hospital rooftop. This roof was a flat one and very safe to sit down upon. She could tell Jake was either thinking or praying, so she gave him the respect he deserved and waited for him to be done.

As soon as Rose saw Jake open his eyes, she wasted no time. She tapped his shoulder and planted her hands on her hips.

"We need to talk, now." Rose said, the tone in her voice making shivers run up Jake's spine. He knew that tone and it didn't' comfort him one bit. He knew he was in for it, verbally speaking. And as Jake turned to face Rose, the glare in her eyes confirmed his thoughts.

Before Rose had a chance to speak, Jake beat her to it. He had a feeling it was going to cause him to be in more hot water, but he didn't care right now. He needed to get this out.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen. I should have listened to you. I should have gone and checked on her when you said you had a bad feeling. Maybe if I did, then this wouldn't…" His voice trailed off as he saw the glare in Rose's eyes.

"Save it, Jake." Rose shot back, her tone matching her facial expression. "I don't want to hear it. Emily asked for you and I Told her you would be waiting for her when she got to her room, but you weren't. Where were you?" The question was more of an accusatory statement than anything else.

"I went to call my Mom, then I went for a walk. But when I got out here, I decided to sit up here instead. I needed to think."

"We were in the burn treatment room for well over an hour. It doesn't take you an hour to clear your head."

It was Jake's turn to glare now.

"How do you know? You don't know anything about how I deal with traumatic situations. Then again, you left for the last month and a half and didn't look back. So I wouldn't expect you to know how much you hurt me or what I did to deal with it. But you didn't' care. You never cared about me or how I felt for you. All you cared about was fixing the mistake that you made."

"What mistake was that?" Rose challenged, her tone one of Huntsgirl and there was no humor in it this time whatsoever.

Jake shook his head. He was so confused right now. He was worried for Emily and also he was feeling guilty. So instead of doing the mature thing, he did the immature thing.

"The only mistake you made was coming back." A second after the words left his mouth, he regretted saying them. HE could see Rose was trying to fight back tears and Jake was truly sorry for what he had just said.

Rose gave him a glare and left the rooftop. She had a sick daughter to attend to.

As she got to the door, she turned back to Jake

"I know you didn't' mean what you said. So when you're ready to apologize and want to work this out, you know where to find me." With that, Rose left Jake sitting there, just staring at the half sun risen sky. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Rose returned to Emily's room to find her fast asleep. Rose sighed as she stroked Emily's hair and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, Em. I love you so much and I'm so sorry that this happened to you. Mommy's here, honey. I'm here." With that, Rose sat down beside Emily's bed, watching her daughter sleep. She put a hand on her stomach absently and rubbed it gently. She couldn't wait for the baby to be born and she really loved being a mother. She loved Emily with all her heart and she couldn't wait to shower love and affection on another little one.

As Rose sat there, she ended up falling asleep. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but she didn't fight it. It had been a long day and her body needed the rest…


	6. Chapter 6The Consequences of Honesty

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 6-The Consequences of Honesty

Rose was woken up by a tiny voice calling her name. She opened her azure eyes to find her daughter's scared ones staring back at her.

"Emily, honey, what's wrong?" Rose asked, sitting up and reaching her hand out to the little girl.

"I'm scared!" Emily cried as she squeezed Rose's hand. "I wanna go home! I want Daddy!"

Rose's heart went out to her daughter. She wasn't jealous that Emily was asking for Jake. Emily had been asking for Jake since she had been settled in her hospital room, but Jake wasn't there.

"Daddy's coming to see you soon." Rose told her, hoping she was telling her the truth. She wanted so badly to go find Jake and apologize to him, but she realized that it was he who needed to say he was sorry to her. He had hurt her feelings and Rose needed an apology.

"Promise?" Emily asked, giving her mother a hopeful look.

"I promise." Rose said, ruffling her daughter's hair gently. "Why don't you try and get some more rest. Mommy's right here. I'm not going to leave you."

Emily nodded and did as her mother said. She knew she needed it and she wanted to go home as soon as possible.

Rose sighed as she watched her daughter's eyes close. She hoped Jake would be by, but something told Rose that Jake was avoiding her for fear she would lash out again. She didn't blame him, but she also wanted an explaination for the comment he had made earlier.

The day went by quickly and before Rose knew it, Emily was asleep once again. Rose had managed to get her to eat some lunch and a little yougurt, but other than that, the child didn't have much of an appetite. Rose understood and didn't push the issue.

As Rose sat there, long after Emily had fallen asleep for the night, she wondered what Jake was doing and when he would come back. She really did miss him and she wanted more than anything to be in his arms once again.

Jake, meanwhile, sat atop the empire state building. He was still thinking of what he had said to Rose. HE knew he had hurt her feelings and he was truly sorry for doing it. He loved Rose with all his heart and she meant the world to him. He also loved Emily to pieces and he hated seeing his daughter in pain. He wanted more than anything to go back and make up with Rose, but he couldn't do that just yet. He needed a little more time to think. He planned on going back tonight and prayed that Rose would accept his apology.

Jake sighed as he flew off his sanctuary. He had to get something to eat before returning to the hospital. HE didn't' trust the hospital food and he was really in the mood for some of NYC's finest stake.

After purchasing a cheese stake, Jake ate it at central park before heading back to the hospital. He wanted to make sure he wasn't seen. He knew Anna and the others wouldn't care. Anna had told him that he was welcomed to visit Em anytime he wanted, but he still didn't want to be seen. He transformed into his dragon form and headed for his destination.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Jake flew straight to the room that Anna had told him was Emily's. He had called earlier and had gotten the information from Anna.

After flying through the window, Jake transformed and went over to Emily's bedside. He stroked her hair gently and whispered a silent prayer, hoping that she would be okay.

"She went down around seven-thirty or so," a female voice said from just behind him.

Jake whirled around to see Rose, standing there. Her eyes were full of love for their daughter and expectancy for him. He knew she wanted answers and she had a right to them. He only hoped the right words would come out this time.

"Rose, I…I'm sorry." He said, hoping his eyes conveyed the sincerity his words meant. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know why I said what I did. But I didn't mean it."

Rose nodded and gazed at Jake for a minute before letting her heart override her mind. She wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and rested her head on his shoulder as she felt their lips connect.

As they pulled apart, Jake grinned his famous grin.

"So I guess that means I'm forgiven?"

"I guess so, dragonboy." Rose replied, flicking him behind the ear. "This time."

Jake nodded, knowing exactly what Rose meant by that. He was just glad to have her back in his arms.

The feeling was mutual. Rose was equally happpy that she and Jake weren't fighting anymore. She was also glad to be back in Jake's arms. In fact, as Rose let Jake hold her, she realized that right now, there was no other place she would rather be.

Two weeks had passed quickly and before anyone knew it, Emily was home again. Life seemed to be going back to normal for Rose and Jake, or as normal as life got around the house.

It wasn't until two days later, a Friday, to be exact, that drama invaded their peaceful life once again.

Rose hadn't yet told Emily the news. Even though Jake had been after Rose to tell their daughter, Rose was afraid to tell her. She didn't want to make Emily upset and she had a bad feeling that if she told her then Emily would be upset.

"Did you tell Em yet?" Jake asked, sitting down next to Rose on the living room couch. He placed an arm around his love and pulled her close.

Rose shook her head as a guilty expression crossed her face.

"No. I just don't know how to tell her. I don't want her being upset with me."

"She won't be." Jake told her, giving Rose a kiss on her cheek. "I promise."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it kids!" Fu said, trudging to the door with three or so chilli dogs in his mouth.

Fu opened the door and grinned. Trixie was standing there. She gave Fu a disgusted look.

"Yo dog, do ya have to show the food you're puttin' in your pie hole?"

Fu replied with an intelligible answer.

Trixie shook her head. She didn't have time to react, for at that moment, Emily came into the room. She launched herself at Trixie, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Auntie Trixie! Auntie Trixie!"

Trixie grinned and gave the child a hug. She was glad Emily was feeling better. Trixie guessed that Jake had talked to Emily and the little girl agreed to give her a chance.

"Hey there, little Mama."

Emily giggled as Trixie picked her up, tickling her tummy, making the little girl squeal with laughter.

"Where's your Papa, huh?"

"He's in the living room with Mommy." Emily replied. "They're talking' about something."

Trixie nodded. She carried Emily into the room and sat down across from her best friend.

"Hey ya'll! What's up?"

Jake shook his head.

"Nothing much. Listen, why don't you help me with dinner. Rose needs to talk to Emily."

"About what?" Emily asked, looking at her mother and father. "Am I in trouble."

Rose shook her head and sent a glare in Jake's direction.

"No, sweetheart. You're not in trouble. Mommy just has to tell you something, that's all."

Emily nodded. She could tell by the tone in Rose's voice that it was serious.

Jake kissed his love and his daughter before dragging Trixie into the other room to help him with dinner.

Rose took a deep breath,, trying to find a way to bring up the subject.

"Emily, honey, come here. Come and sit with Mommy."

Emily obliged. She hadn't had much cuddle time with Rose lately and she missed it.

Emily snuggled in and relished in the safety she felt whenever Rose held her. She always felt safest with her Mommy and she knew nothing could hurt her as long as she was with her.

Mother and daughter sat there in silence, each comforted by the other's presence.

Finally, Emily broke it.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Rose questioned, stroking Emily's strawberry blond locks.

Emily shrugged as best she could in Rose's arms.

"I dunno. Daddy said you wanted to talk to me and you look nervous."

Rose smiled and gave Emily a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, Mommy needs to tell you something and I don't want you to be upset."

"What is it?" Emily asked. "Don't you want me anymore?"

Rose's heart broke at the thought of sending Emily away.

"Oh, yes! Yes, of course, yes! Oh, my baby girl, Mommy and Daddy want you more than anything! We love you, sweetheart. What gave you that idea?"

Emily shrugged.

"I don't know."

Rose nodded. She made a mental note to tell Emily she loved her more often.

"It's nothing like that, sweetie."

"Then what is it?" The four year old inquired.

Rose took a deep breath before saying the seven words that would determine her relationship with Emily for the next nine months.

"Emily, sweetie, Mommy's…That is…I…Mommy's going to have a baby. You're going to be a big sister."

Emily was silent for a minute or two before the unthinkable happened. She glared at Rose, jumped off her lap and ran upstairs. A few seconds later, Rose heard Emily's door slam.

Rose frowned as she put her head in her hands. This was what she had feared. She didn't want Emily to cut herself off from her, Rose, and she didn't want Emily being mad at her either. But it looked like Emily was doing both.

Jake walked in after a minute or so. HE gauged his girlfriend's mood and said the only thing that came to his mind.

"I'm guessing things didn't go over well?"

Rose shook her head.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Rose, come on, Emily will get over it. She's a kid. This is a big change in her life. She'll be fine in a few days."

Rose shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Jake, you don't get it, do you? Emily and I were together before I came back to you. I promised to protect her. I promised her I would never hurt her. I love her. I promised to always be there for her. And now…" Rose's voice trailed off as tears cascaded down her peach colored cheeks. "…I broke two of those promises in one day." With that, Rose buried her face in her hands, sobs racking her form.

Jake sighed as he took his girlfriend into his arms and tried to calm her down. He knew she needed to let this out and he was glad he was able to be there for her. He only prayed that Rose and Emily would straighten things out soon. Little did Jake know that their troubles were just beginning…


	7. Chapter 7An Unexpected Gift

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 7-An Unexpected Gift

Rose lay next to Jake, unable to sleep. Her mind was racing with so many unanswered questions. Why was Emily so mad at her and what could she do to fix it? She loved Emily and she wanted her to forgive her. Rose hadn't expected Emily to react in the manner that she had. She expected Emily to be upset for a day or two at the most, but not a week.

Rose sighed as she tried to get back to sleep. She was having trouble and she knew having a dream date with Jake would not solve her problems. Jake had tried to persuade Rose to do so, but Rose had refused. She had refused gently and kindly, but had refused nonetheless. She didn't feel like going on a dream date right now. She didn't want to disappoint Jake by having her heart only half in it. She knew Jake deserved better than that.

As Rose lay there, her mind floated back to the day she had found Emily. She would never forget that day as long as she lived…

Rose sighed as she stood there, waiting for the creature to show itself. It was true that she had quit hunting six months ago, but she still had to keep up appearances to the Huntsman, or risk getting beaten. She wanted to avoid that punishment at all costs. She hadn't received one in a week and Rose wanted to keep it that way.

As Rose stood there, she heard a strange noise coming from her left. She thought it was the creature, but as Rose listened harder, she could tell the sound was different. It sounded like a child's whimpering.

Rose listened harder and sure enough, that's what it was. She forgot all about the creature for now and set her sights on where the whimpering was coming from.

Rose approached the left side of the street and followed the sound to a block lined with dirty looking houses. The houses were damaged and it looked like the people who lived in them didn't take very good care of their property.

As Rose approached the sobbing child, she tore her mask off and put her hunts staff aside. She didn't want to scare the little girl and she could always get another staff and outfit.

"Hi there, little one," Rose said, kneeling down to the child's level. "My name is Rose, what's yours?"

The little girl tried to shy away, but Rose held her hand out in a friendly gesture.

"No, it's okay, honey. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I want to help you. Are you lost?"

The little girl shook her head.

It was only when she gazed up at Rose, did Rose discover the little girl had the same color eyes as her own. The little girl's hair was also blond, but more of a strawberry color.

As Rose glanced down at the girl's appearance, Rose felt a pang of sympathy in her heart. The little girl's clothes were tattered, as well as caked with dirt.

As Rose gazed up into the child's blue eyes, she saw nothing but fear and longing in them. Fear of what was to happen next and a longing for someone to help make the pain go away.

Rose wanted nothing more than to take this little girl into her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't just yet.

As Rose stared into the little girl's frightened, blue eyes, she caught sight of a bruise on the little girl's right cheek. She felt a surge of anger boil within her being. How could someone hurt a child? How could someone hurt a precious miracle so innocent and sweet?

Rose asked herself that same question every time the Huntsman would beat her. She never found the answer to it.

Rose was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of a window breaking to her right.

Just then, the door to one of the houses opened and a man came out. He looked like he had been drinking and he glared at Rose while reaching his hand out to the little girl.

"Emily! There you are, you little brat! What have I told you about leaving the house!" He roared, sending shivers down Rose's spine and making Emily whimper and move closer to her.

"Answer me!" The man snarled. With that, he back handed the little girl, Emily, across the face.

Rose was frozen with fear for a second before her protective instincts took over.

"Leave her alone!" SHE shouted, her Huntsgirl tone full and strong.

"And what's it to you?" The man asked, rounding on Rose. "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

Rose gave the man a hard glare.

"Rose." She replied, her voice strong and determined.

"Well, Rose," the man said, sneering as he spoke her name. "I'm sure you have somewhere to be and this brat needs to come back in." With that, he reached for Emily, but Rose blocked him. There was no way she was going to let this man hurt that precious little girl. She felt a tug at her heart and she knew the Father had placed Emily in her path for a reason. He wanted Rose to have her. He wanted Rose to protect her just as He protected them both.

"Leave her." Rose demanded. "Leave her, or you'll have me to deal with."

The man stepped back, a little intimidated by Rose's tone. But the intimidation lasted all of two minutes before he lunged forward.

Rose, thinking he was going to hurt her, jumped out of the way, giving him the out he needed.

Rose's heart leapt into her throat as she watched the man drag Emily back into the house. The child was sobbing and trying to wriggle free. She then yelled something out that tugged at Rose's heart.

"Rose! Rose help! Help me! Rose!"

Rose vowelled to do that very thing. She was going to help Emily get out of that abusive situation, no matter what it took.

For the next couple of days, Rose made sure she made detours to Emily's neighborhood to check on her. Rose found out that Emily was nearly three and she could count up to ten and she knew all of her colors and the alphabet up to L. She was a sweet little girl and Rose wanted more than anything to rescue her, but she couldn't just yet.

Rose had also given Emily a new middle name as well. She had named her after herself. Emily's name had gone from Emily Sara to Emily Rose Long. Rose didn't know why she had used Jake's last name as Emily's, but she felt it was right. Emily liked it as well and she grew accustomed to hearing Rose say it.

It wasn't until four weeks after Rose and Emily met, did Rose get her chance to rescue the little girl and show her a better life.

The Huntsman had sent Rose out on a mission and Rose made sure to send eighty-eight and eighty nine out to do her bidding. She knew that the boys would relish in trying to do her job better and she had more important people to help.

Rose went right for Emily's block, but she didn't find her there. Her heart pounded as she searched the streets, calling Emily's name. It wasn't until a woman who lived four houses down the street, heard Rose's cries and came to help. She was one of the nicer people around there.

"Are you looking for that little darling Emily?" She asked, her face registering worry and concern.

Rose nodded, her heart caught in her throat, not wanting to fathom what could have happened to her. What could have happened to her baby, her Emily Rose. Rose wasn't' aware just how close she and Emily had become these past few weeks, but it was going to be apparent just how close they had gotten in the next few hours.

"Yes. Do you know where she is?"

The woman nodded.

"You can call me Melissa. They took her away some time last night. There was a bit of a commotion and the authorities came. They placed Emily in a home a few miles away from here. Some girls place of some kind."

Rose nodded, relieved that Emily was okay, but she still ached to hold her. She had to see that she was okay for herself.

"She was cryin' somethin' awful. She kept saying she wanted someone named Rose. She said Rose would take care of her. She even went as far as to call Roes her Mama."

Rose's heart melted at this.

"Uh, I'm Rose," Rose said, after she was able to compose herself. "Emily and I met a few weeks ago. I didn't know she viewed me as her mother."

Melissa nodded.

"That little girl didn't have anyone to help her before. She's taken' a mighty likin' to you. You should go and see her. I have a feeling you're just who she needs right now." Melissa winked at Rose before going back into the house. She returned and gave Rose the address to the place.

Rose thanked her and left. She had to get to Emily. She had to save her baby girl.

It seemed like forever, but it only took Rose fifteen minutes to reach her destination. She didn't care if she was late coming home. The Huntsclan academy wasn't really her home anyway. Her home was back in NYC with Jake. It wasn't here.

As Rose rounded the bend and knocked on the door, she felt a sense of peace wash over her. It was like God was telling her this was the right thing to do.

'Please Father, please let this work." Rose prayed desperately in her mind.

Rose was interrupted when someone answered the door.

"Yes, may I help you, sweetie?"

Rose cleared her throat and nodded.

"Yes. I'm here to pick up my daughter. Her name is Emily. Emily Rose."

The woman nodded and her face broke into a grin.

"Do you mean that little girl they brought in just last night?"

Rose nodded.

"Yes. Is she okay?"

"A bit shaken and bruised, but otherwise she's okay. She's been talking about you non stop since she arrived. We've introduced her to several foster families, but Emily didn't take to any of them. She said you would come for her."

Rose nodded and beamed inside. At least someone had faith in her.

"May I see her, please?"

The woman nodded.

"Of course you may. By the way, my name is Katie."

"It's nice to meet you, Katie."

Katie nodded and let Rose in. She motioned for Rose to sit down.

"I'll go get Emily." With that, Katie left.

Rose sat there, praying that she was doing the right thing. She loved children and she had helped several young girls in the Huntsclan academy, but they weren't her own. She had no income and no way of supporting a child of her own.

As these thoughts ran through Rose's mind, she reminded herself of the one thing she always relied on whenever she would get into a jam.

"Have faith and let the Father handle the rest." That's what Rose would do. The Father hadn't led her wrong yet, this time would be no exception.

"Emily, honey, there's someone here to see you." Katie said, giving the little girl a smile.

"Don't wanna see them." Emily replied, her voice full of fear and tiredness. "I want my Mommy! I want Rose!" With that, the dam finally broke.

"Aw, honey, I promise, it's going to be okay." Katie assured her, hugging the child gently. "Come on. I promise you'll like this person."

Emily shook her head and pulled away. She sat on her bed, refusing to move.

Katie sighed. She knew she was going to have to break the rules and allow Rose to come back. There was no other way to get Emily to obey. Unless…

Katie snapped her fingers in triumph, why hadn't she thought of this before. It was a sure fire way to get Emily to listen.

"Okay. It's your choice. But you're going to miss the surprise."

Emily's blue eyes lit up at the sound of the word, 'surprise.

"Supise? What supise?" Emily asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"Well, you'll just have to come outside and see for yourself. Trust me, you'll like it."

Emily hesitated, but her curiosity overcame her fear and she went without question. She followed Katie into the familiar waiting room and her eyes widened when she saw who was sitting there, waiting for her.

Rose grinned as she knelt down to Emily's level and held her arms out.

Emily didn't need any prompting from Katie. She dove into Rose's arms and clung on for all it was worth.

"Aw, Emily, I was so worried about you!" Rose said, sincerely. "Aw, come here, sweetie."

Emily just buried her face in Rose's shoulder and let the tears fall. She was just so relieved to be with Rose again. She knew she was safe now and she didn't have a care in the world.

Katie smiled at the interaction. She had all intentions of letting Emily and Rose leave. She really didn't care if she got fired. She too believed in God and she knew the Father had made this so. This was his work and Katie never messed with God's plans. In fact, nothing pleased her more than doing the Father's work. That's why she had come to work at the Hope for the Children Girls' home in the first place. She wanted to do the Father's work and she wanted to work with children. Here, she could do both.

"All right, I guess you two can be on your way."

Rose nodded, and then blinked. She was sure there would be some questions about her age and her capability to raise a two and a half year old.

"But don't I have to sign anything?" Rose asked, a little puzzled at the lack of inquiry.

Katie nodded and smiled as she got Rose an application to work there.

"Yes. But that's only if you want the job."

"Job?" Rose asked, thoroughly confused now.

Katie nodded.

"Yes. I know you're in a tough spot. I've seen you around here before. I want to help you. Surely your uncle won't mind if you work on the weekends? You can even join in our church service on Sundays if you like. It's free."

Rose nodded and a smile spread across her face. SHE knew she would be able to support Emily now and she also knew the Huntsman wouldn't object to her working on the weekends. He was usually away from Friday till Monday anyway.

"Thank you," Rose said, unable to say anything else.

"You're welcome, sweetie. It's my pleasure." Katie replied, sincerely.

After Rose signed the papers, Katie gave her an advance of eighty dollars to start her off. She could tell Rose needed it.

As Rose and Emily left the home, Rose thanked Katie and Emily even gave her a hug.

"Aw, you're both welcome. I'll see you on Saturday, then?" SHE asked, referring to Rose.

"Yes ma'am." Rose said, saluting, making Emily giggle.

"None of that," Katie told her. "Just call me Katie."

Rose nodded.

"Okay, Katie. I'll be here."

"Good. I'll see you then." With that, Katie watched Rose and Emily leave, confident she had done her job for the day. She had reunited a little girl with her mother and also had given help to someone in need. She knew Rose would be just fine working for them and Katie also knew that Rose would get along with everyone there.

When Rose and Emily returned to the Huntsclan academy, Rose got Emily something to eat and Emily ate it with gusto. She wasn't a picky eater and Rose was grateful.

Emily had started calling Rose 'mommy from day one, which melted Rose's heart. She loved the child with all her heart and she was determined to show her what having a mother was really like.

After Emily was done eating, Rose tucked her in bed and had cuddle time with her.

"Mommy?" Emily asked, laying her head against Rose's shoulder.

"Yes, sweetie?" Rose asked, kissing Emily's cheek and making calming circles on her back.

"I love you."

"Aw, I love you too, honey. Mommy loves you so much. I was so scared when I couldn't find you. I thought something had happened to you."

Emily cuddled closer to her new mother and gave her a kiss while resting her head on her shoulder.

"You won't hurteded me, will you?" Emily's question made Rose fight back tears. She knew why Emily was asking it, but she still couldn't bare the thought of laying a harmful hand on her little girl.

"No. Never. I promise you. I will punish you if you misbehave, but I will NEVER hurt you. I'll put you on time out or take something away, but I will NEVER hurt you."

Emily nodded and felt herself relax.

"You promise?"

Rose nodded, stroking Emily's strawberry blond locks.

"I promise you, sweetheart. I promise you." With that, Rose fell asleep, Emily safe in her arms. SHE knew she would have to explain Emily to the Huntsman, but that would wait until Monday. Right now, Rose didn't care about that. The only thing-or person she cared about was safely in her arms and Rose wouldn't have it any other way.

Before Rose fell asleep, she sent a silent prayer of thanks up to God, knowing He would hear her. She also kissed Emily's cheek one last time and stroked her hair as she fell into dreamland. She hoped Emily was having pleasant dreams as well.

As Rose lay there, she sighed and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She had tucked Emily in, but her daughter wouldn't even let her kiss her good night. Rose had to wait until Emily was asleep to do so. She prayed and hoped that her daughter would forgive her soon. Rose couldn't take Emily not talking to her.

Rose felt an empty place in her heart and wanted it filled again. All she wanted was to hold Emily in her arms and know that her daughter wanted to be held and wanted to spend time with her again.

As Rose lay there, she thought of something Katie often said and used it to her advantage now.

"All in the Father's time. All in the Father's time. All in the Father's time…"

With that, Rose fell asleep, confident that Emily would forgive her soon. She knew her daughter had a big heart and she wouldn't stay upset with her for long. At least Rose hoped Emily wouldn't stay mad at her for much longer.

Rose knew that Emily's fear was that she, Rose, wouldn't love her anymore. Rose prayed that Emily would give her the chance to prove her wrong. Rose loved Emily with all her heart and nobody would ever take her place…


	8. Chapter 8A Friend in Need

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 8-A Friend in Need

Rose wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping that night. Across the hall and two rooms down, Haley was tossing and turning as well. She didn't understand why, but for some reason, sleep wasn't coming to her. She was about to roll over and try and get there when the ringing of her cell phone caused the ten year old to jump a mile.

Jake had given the cell phone to Haley in case of emergencies, but he had also allowed her to give the number to a few close friends. The only people who had it were Sun, Rose, Becca and their friend, Julianna Saunders, Julie for short. Aside from Fu and Gramps that was. And of course, Jake himself.

As Haley picked up the phone, she recognized the number as Julie's. Haley's heart started racing in her chest. She knew why Julie might be calling her, but Haley had no idea if she could get out without waking the whole house up. She knew she could trust Rose and Jake, but she didn't need Emily to tell on her out of wanting to protect her. And once more, Haley knew she couldn't entrust this information to a five year old anyway. It was too scary and too personal.

The ringing of her cell phone roused Haley from her thoughts. She picked it up, being careful to speak softly, so she wouldn't wake up anyone else.

"Hello?"

"Haley?" Julie's scared and desperate voice came through the other end.

"Julie? Jules, are you okay?" Haley asked, panic and fear overtaking her exhaustion for the moment.

Haley heard the sob and knew the answer immediately.

"Julie, do you want me to come over? I could get you out of there and bring you to my place for the night. It's really no problem. My brother wouldn't mind. And my sister is really nice."

"No! You can't! He'll be even madder if you do. Promise me you won't come."

Haley was stuck between a rock and a hard place. SHE didn't want to leave one of her two best friends' in dangerous circumstances, but she also didn't want to go against her wishes either.

"I-I promise." Haley said a shaky tone to her voice. "But if you change your mind, just tell me and I'll be over straight away."

"Thanks," Julie said, her voice no less tearful, but somewhat calmer.

"No problem." Haley said, her tone one of gentle sympathy. "That's what friends are for. And Julie, it's okay to be scared. But you're gonna be okay. I'm here and I'm not going to hang up until you say it's okay."

There was a pause, followed by another sob from Julie's end.

Haley decided to break the silence.

"I'm glad you told Sun. I told you she was nice."

"I know. But when my Dad found out, he…he…" Julie's voice trailed off as another sob escaped her lips.

Haley's breath caught in her throat. How did that jerk find out?

"How did he find out?" Haley asked, before she could stop herself.

"One of his friends at the bar told him!" Julie whimpered. "He was spying on me."

Haley thought back to the day Julie had come clean to Sun about what was going on. Haley had remembered how scared her friend had been. She also remembered feeling a sensation that they were being watched. She had brushed it off, but now she wished she hadn't. If only she had acted, her friend wouldn't be in pain and afraid now.

"I'm sorry, Julie. I should have done something. I felt like we were being watched, but I brushed it off."

"Haley, it's okay. You and Becca are my best friends. I love you both so much. Never forget that."

"Julie, what are you…?" Haley asked, not sure why her best friend of the last eight years was talking like this.

"Never forget that, okay? Promise me." Julie said, her voice stronger than it had been earlier.

"I-I promise." Haley said, feeling her own tears starting to fall.

Just then, Haley heard a door slam and Julie let out a scream of fear. SHE then heard the phone clatter to the floor and the sound of someone slapping another person. Haley cringed, but she knew what she had to do.

"Julie!" She screamed into the phone, knowing she was probably making the situation worse, but not having any other choice at the moment. "Julie! JULIE!"

Rose, who had been up getting a midnight snack, heard Haley's screams and came in to check on her sister.

"Haley? Haley, honey, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Rose asked, rushing to Haley's side. SHE put a hand on Haley's shoulder.

Haley was momentarily silent with fear and shock. Her shock was overcome when she heard her friend let out another scream before she heard her call for help.

Haley snapped out of it and jumped to her feet. SHE dragoned up before Rose had the chance to ask what was going on.

As Haley flew out the window, Rose managed to grab her arm gently, but firmly.

"Haley, where are you going? Who was on the phone? What's going on, sweetie?"

"I'll be back! I promise. I need to help Julie. I have to go!" With that, Haley wrenched her arm from Rose's grip and flew off. She had to get to Julie. She just had to.

After Haley left, Rose thought of getting Jake, but something in her heart told her not to. She would wait for Haley to return and then she would talk to her. SHE could tell by the desperation in Haley's voice that it was urgent, so Rose hadn't asked anymore questions. But something in Rose's heart told her that this was far from over.

As Rose waited for Haley to return, she fell to her knees and closed her eyes.

"Father, please keep Haley safe. Please protect her, Father. Please." With that, Rose waited for Haley to return.

When Haley reached Julie's house, she flew into the window and began calling Julie's name. The house was silent except for the occasional whimpers coming from somewhere upstairs.

Haley followed them and found Julie huddled in a corner, bleeding from a cut to her arm. Several bruises covered her body as well as tear stains on her cheeks.

"Julie!" Haley shouted, dragoning down. "Julie, it's okay. I'm here now. You're not alone anymore. It's okay." Haley rushed to her best friend's side and gave her a much needed hug. "SHh, shh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay. Come on, let's get you to Sun's. She'll be able to help you."

"No!" Julie whimpered. It was soft, but Haley heard it all the same.

"Why not?" Haley asked, confused by her friend's decision.

"He'll hurt me worse if I get help. He's gone, but he could come back any minute. Haley, please…" Julie's voice trailed off as a sob escaped her lips. "Please, just don't leave!"

"I-I won't. I promise. I'm going to stay right here. I'm here, Jules. I'm right here. And you know what else?"

Julie shook her head as she let out another sob while leaning against Haley.

"God is with you too."

"I thought you didn't believe?" Julie asked, surprised at her friend's change in attitude towards their Heavenly Father.

"Roes changed that." Haley said, smiling gently. "She led me to the truth and I'm grateful to God and Rose. Come on, let's pray. I promise you, God will protect you. He's with you right now."

Julie nodded, a few tears coursing down her cheeks. They were a mixture of happiness for Haley's newfound salvation and fear for what was to come.

"Thanks, Haley." Julie said, grasping her friend's hand.

"No thanks needed, Jules. We're friends forever. I know Becca feels the same way. Come on now. I'll pray for you."

Julie nodded and closed her eyes as Haley started the prayer. Both girls were crying now, but Haley was trying her best to keep it together for her friend's sake.

"Father, I ask that you bless Julie. I ask that you protect her. Let her feel your comfort and protection during this time of fear and uncertainty. Please let her know you're there for her. Please let her feel your love. Let her know that I'm here and help me to help her endure this scary time. Please be with both of us. I ask this in your precious name, Amen."

Julie took a deep breath and started her own prayer. Her voice was tearful, but her words honest and true.

"Father, I ask that you please bless Haley. Thank you for her friendship and please let her know that I love her. Never let her forget that. Please let her know I'll be there with her no matter what. Nothing will tear us apart in spirit. Please let her know that. I thank you for her and Becca. I pray this in your precious name, Amen." With that, Julie rested her head against Haley's shoulder as the two friends waited, cried and prayed silently for protection from what the morning held in store.

"Julie?" Haley asked, not sure where to begin. "Why would you pray for something like that? I know you love me. I know that, Jules. I know it will never change."

Julie held back a sob as she tried to explain her reason for her prayer.

"I prayed for that because I Don't know if I have tomorrow. I don't know if I'll be here. I want you to know I'll never stop loving-"

"Don't say that!" Haley exclaimed, tears falling down her face now. "Don't you dare! You're going to be okay. You're not going anywhere for a long, long time! Do you hear me! You're not going anywhere!"

Julie shook her head, her tears blinding her vision.

"You don't know that, Haley! You don't know what it's like! He told me he would…he would…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Julianna Saunders! Don't you dare! We'll get you help. Sun and I will protect you. You'll be okay. You can live with Sun or stay with me. It'll be fine. You'll see. You'll be…" Haley's voice trailed off as a sob escaped her own lips. She couldn't give Julie false hope. There was one thing to have faith and hold onto it strongly, but it was another thing altogether to say things you didn't' know were true. "I'm sorry, Julie. I'm sorry. You're right, I don't know what you're going through. But I know God will protect you. He won't let anything happen to you."

Julie nodded and wrapped her arms around Haley's neck as her friend hugged back. They both needed the closeness and they didn't' know if they would ever be able to hug each other again.

They must have fallen asleep, because the next thing Haley knew, she was being nudged awake.

"Haley? Haley! Haley, wake up! You need to leave." Julie insisted, her voice urgent and full of fear. "You need to leave now! He's back! He's home! Go!"

"I'm not leaving without you." Haley insisted stubbornly.

"I'll be fine." Julie said, hoping she was right. "You need to go."

Haley didn't move at first. She wasn't about to leave her friend now. She couldn't. Julie needed her and Haley wasn't about to let her down.

"I told you I wasn't leaving you and I'm not going to."

Julie shook her head. She could hear her father coming up the stairs, his boots making each stair shudder under the weight.

"Please…" Julie begged, her eyes full of tears and pleading. "Just go! I'll be fine."

Haley was debating on whether to listen or not, when the door flew open.

Julie's father stood there, his icy blue eyes staring down at the two little girls with nothing but anger and hatred. He blinked twice when he saw Haley. He hadn't recognized her at all.

After regaining his senses, he backhanded Julie across the face. He went to do it again, but Haley stepped in between them.

"Leave her alone!" She demanded.

Julie's father, Paul, snickered.

"And whose gonna stop me? You!" He chuckled at this statement as he went to hit Julie again.

"Dragon up!" Haley shouted, not caring if Julie's father fainted from fear. She had to save her friend and if revealing her dragon form to a complete stranger would do the trick, she would do it. She could endure the lecture from Grandpa later.

But to Haley's dismay and fear, nothing happened. She didn't understand. It had worked before. What was going on now?

Haley didn't have time to think about it. A minute later, she had transformed and was about to pull Julie onto her back, when Julie's father got to her first. He picked her up and slapped her across the face before his fist collided with the little girl's right cheek. He then threw her down and proceeded to beat her.

Julie cried out, begging him to stop, but her please went on deaf ears.

After ten minutes, Paul Saunders got tired and left for the bar.

Haley waited till he was gone before she took matters into her own hands. She flew over to Julie and picked her friend up. SHE was strong for a dragon and managed to carry her friend all the way to the hospital. She had flown of course, but it wasn't hard.

When Haley arrived, she sought out Dr. Anna Marcela. SHE then explained what had happened and cried softly as she waited outside for someone to give her news.

Haley had been sitting there for an hour until Jeanie Mathews came out. She sat down next to Haley and gave her a hug.

"Haley, sweetie, your friend's going to be fine. We have her stabilized. As soon as the IV bag runs out, we can call her parents to pick her up. She's going to be okay. You did a brave thing."

Haley nodded. The only word she heard was "parents" and she immediately freaked out.

"No! NO, you can't call her parents! Please, Aunt Jeanie, please don't do that! Please!"

Jeanie became worried at this reaction from her niece. She had known Haley since she was born and whenever Haley got worked up like this, it was generally for a good reason.

"Haley, sweetheart, can you tell Aunt Jeanie why you don't want me to call them?"

Haley nodded. She composed herself enough to be able to speak. But before she could, the doors to the elevator opened wide, revealing Paul Saunders. But there was something different about him. He was not only clean shaven and dressed, but he looked sincerely worried for Julie. This didn't make sense to Haley. How could someone who beat their child no more than three hours ago, now be sorry for what they had done? Haley knew this wasn't so and she was determined to protect her friend, no matter what it took.

Haley watched as Paul Saunders talked to Tony and then left for Julie's room.

Haley jumped up to stop him, but Jeanie held her back.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk. Come on. I'll buy you lunch in the cafeteria. Aw, up you come." With that, Jeanie picked Haley up and took her downstairs.

Once down there, Haley explained the whole situation to Jeanie while trying to enjoy the treat her aunt had gotten for her. It was hard, considering her best friend was in the hospital and may even be hurt again by a person who was supposed to love her.

"We'll do our best to keep her safe." Jeanie assured Haley. "I promise."

"What if Mr. Saunders has already taken Julie home?" Haley asked, a shiver running up her spine.

Jeanie sighed.

"Then we'll just have to pray. I know God will protect her. I'll even pray with you now if you want."

Haley nodded and accepted her aunt's gesture of kindness and love.

After Haley and Jeanie returned from the cafeteria, they were dismayed to learn that Julie's father had successfully removed her from the hospital.

Jeanie went to make a few phone calls, while Haley yelled at Tony for giving Mr. Saunders Julie's room number.

Anna calmed her down and then sent her home.

Haley wasn't as angry when she arrived home and she even gave Emily a hug, something she had been neglecting to do lately.

Haley hadn't stepped two feet in the door before Rose appeared. She gave Haley a hug before asking the question that had been on her mind since Haley had left that morning.

"What's going on?"

Haley sighed and explained everything to Rose. She was crying by the time she was done, but Rose had a different look on her face. The expression was one of pride.

"I am very proud of you, Haley Christina Long."

"Huh?" Haley asked, not sure she believed what Rose had just said.

"I'm very proud of you for what you did for Julie. That was very brave of you. I know God is proud of you too. And I also know that he'll protect Julie. God protects all of us. All we have to do is have faith-"

"And let the Father handle the rest." Haley recited knowingly. "But it's hard sometimes. I just want Julie to be okay."

Rose nodded and pulled Haley in for a hug.

"I know, honey, I know you do. And God knows it too. But trust me, sweetheart, God hears you. He hears you, but sometimes you need to wait on Him. He'll help you. I know He will."

Haley nodded and leaned into Rose for emotional support. She wasn't even aware that she had started to cry until she felt Rose rub her back and encourage her to cry it out.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetie. I'm right here. I have you. You're okay. Come on, sweetheart. Let's sit in the living room, okay? Nobody's there. Emily's playing UNO with Jake."

Haley nodded. She let Rose pick her up and carry her to the couch. She snuggled into Rose for a cuddle and ended up falling asleep in Rose's lap. She felt safe there and she was able to relax for the first time in a few hours.

"Please, Father, please protect Julie. Give Haley the strength to wait on you and let you handle it. Please. Amen." With that, Rose continued to comfort her little sister. She knew Haley needed her and she was going to do everything she could to help her through this difficult time. Little did Rose know just how much of a help she would be to Haley in the next week…


	9. Chapter 9Rose's Helping Hand

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 9-Rose's Helping Hand

A week passed with no phone calls from Julie. She hadn't even shown up at school since her father had brought her back home. Haley knew that wasn't a good sign. She wanted nothing more than to go over there and check on her best friend, but Rose cautioned her to wait and see what happened. She knew that if Julie needed Haley's help, Julie would find a way to tell her.

Sure enough, Wednesday night, Haley received a phone call from Julie. It was much like the phone call Haley had received the night she had gone over to Julie's house. She wanted to go over again, but Julie insisted that Haley stay where she was. She told her the way she could help her was to be there and pray with her.

Julie was crying and Haley had started as well. Something about this phone call felt different and Haley couldn't put her finger on it. Something about it was just different.

"I love you, Haley," Julie said, her voice tearful, but strong at the same time. "I love you and Becca so much. Never forget that. DO you hear me? Never forget it. Promise me."

"I-I promise. I won't forget." Haley said, her voice full of tears herself. She didn't dare argue with Julie this time. She didn't insist Julie was going to be okay an not to talk like that. Haley had a feeling this was going to be the last time she would talk to her. She didn't know how she knew that, but it was just what her heart was telling her.

"Julie, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Haley suddenly exclaimed. "I should be there with you now! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's not your fault, Haley. It isn't. There's a reason that I didn't tell Becca about this before I told you. I always felt we, meaning you and I, were closer than Becca and I were. Becca's sweet, but you were the one to accept me first."

"And I've never regretted it." Haley said, her voice full of love for her friend. "I love you, Jules."

"I love you too, Haley."

There was a pause and Haley heard Julie let out a sob.

"I'm scared!" She admitted, her voice breaking.

"I know you are," Haley said, feeling she had to say something to comfort her best friend. "I am too. It's okay to be afraid."

"Will you pray with me?" Julie asked, her voice cracking with tears.

"You don't even have to ask," Haley said, closing her eyes and falling to her knees.

The two friends were halfway midprayer when Julie's bedroom door burst open. The phone was tossed aside and Haley heard Julie let out a scream of pain followed by a cry of desperation for him to stop. She didn't' yell for Haley to help her this time though. She just begged for him to stop.

Haley sat there, silently crying as she listened to her best friend being hurt. There was nothing she could do for her, except…

"Father, please, please, protect Julie. Please, protect her. Please!"

As if by some sort of miracle, the hitting stopped.

Haley could still hear Julie crying, so she knew she was still alive.

"Julie? Julie!" Haley cried, hoping her best friend could hear her.

There was no sound from the other end of the phone, except for Julie's sobs and labored breathing.

Haley tried yet again to get her friend's attention. This time, Julie managed to find the phone and pick it up gingerly. She was in pain and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Ha-Haley?" Julie asked, her voice tearful and tired.

"Julie, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here."

"It hurts!" Julie admitted, tears in her voice.

"What does?" Haley asked, but she thought she already knew.

"Everything." Julie gasped, her voice weakened by the pain.

"Just try and get some rest." Haley suggested, trying to sound strong for her best friend. "That's probably the best thing. I'll bet after a night of sleep, you'll be fine. You'll be good as new after a cat nap."

Julie laughed softly, but it sounded more like a sob.

"I don't think a nap will help." She said, trying to sound strong.

Haley's heart sank. She couldn't lose Julie. She just couldn't. God wouldn't let that happen. HE couldn't let that happen.

"Please Father, please help her. Please! Please protect her." Haley prayed aloud, trying to give it all over to the one person who could help her…

Haley jerked awake somewhere around six-thirty in the morning. She didn't know why she had woken up that early, but for some reason she couldn't get back to sleep.

As Haley woke up fully, the previous night's events came floating back to her. She shook her head and blinked twice. NO, it didn't' happen. Julie was fine. She would come to school late and everything would be okay. Julie would come to school and Haley would get a second chance to protect her. She would let her stay with them or Sun would take her in. Everything would be okay. She had nothing to worry about.

Haley got dressed with an air of calm and peace. She ate half her breakfast and left for school early. She kissed and hugged Rose good bye as well as Emily. She gave Jake a hug and let him kiss her good bye. After that, she was off. She had to get to school if she wanted to see Julie.

As Haley walked, she was overcome by a dream she had that night. Julie had been in it. In the dream, Julie had told her she was okay and not to worry about her anymore. She also told Haley that she would always be there for her and she loved her. The dream was weird, but Haley took it as Julie assuring her that she would see her today. Surely, it couldn't have meant anything else. It was just God's way of telling Haley that she would see her friend in school today. That had to be it.

When Haley arrived, she put her stuff in her locker and went to the cafeteria for breakfast. She had eaten something at home, but she enjoyed the tatter tots the school served.

As Haley sat down across from Becca, she noticed that Becca looked like she had been crying. Haley guessed she probably got a letter from her father who was in the army. He probably wasn't coming home as scheduled. Haley was used to comforting Becca through this. She had done it so many times, it was old hat for her. She was concerned for Becca, there was no doubt about it, but she was also anxious to see Julie. She reminded herself that Julie was probably going to be late today, due to last night's events and forced herself to be patient.

"Becca, are you okay?" Haley asked, trying to hide the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Did you get a letter from your Dad?"

Becca shook her head.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" Haley asked, not sure what could have caused her friend to be so upset this early in the morning.

Before Becca could answer, Sun came up to them. She put a gentle hand on Haley's shoulder and patted it gently.

"Haley, honey, we need to talk. You can bring your breakfast along. Come on, sweetheart."

Haley nodded and obeyed without question. She loved Sun as though she was a second mother to her. She didn't question Sun's judgment and listened to her without a second thought.

When they arrived in Sun's office, Haley noticed that the shades were up and the sun was streaming in through the windows. IT was abnormally warm for April. The sun made rainbow colored patterns across the window. Haley was entranced by them for a few minutes.

Haley's thoughts were interrupted when Sun broke the silence.

"Haley, sweetie, I need to tell you something about Julie."

"I know," Haley said, turning to face Sun. "Julie's going to be late. It's okay. After last night, she needs a good rest. It's okay, Sun, really. She'll be in soon."

Sun shook her head sadly. This was breaking her heart, but she had to tell Haley. She had to.

"Haley, honey, Julie won't be in school anymore."

Haley gave Sun a puzzled look

"What happened? Did she transfer schools? Did she get adopted by a better family? What's her new address and phone number? I told her she would be okay!" Haley was grinning, thinking of Julie with a family who loved her.

Sun shook her head as she wiped a few tears away from her sable eyes. This was hard. This was the hardest thing she had ever had to tell Haley. Haley was like a daughter to her. Sun loved her just as much. The last thing Sun wanted to do was hurt her.

"Haley?" Sun said, making sure she had Haley's full attention.

"Yes?" Haley said, looking directly into Sun's eyes. She could tell something was very wrong. Sun looked upset.

"Haley, honey, Julie…Julie…I'm afraid Julie died this morning. Her father beat her and she lost too much blood. I'm sorry, honey. Julie's dead."

Haley sat there, unable to move. She couldn't believe what Sun had just said. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. Julie wasn't dead. She couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

But as Haley ran over the previous night's events in her mind, coupled with the dream she had experienced, she knew deep down in her heart that Sun was right. Julie was gone.

Haley shook her head before it hit her full on. She lowered her eyes to the floor before she let the tears fall. She buried her face in her hands and let out a sob that broke Sun's heart.

"Haley, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She walked over and embraced the little girl, wrapping her in a loving embrace full of compassion and sympathy.

"No! No! No! Julie can't be…I told her she would be okay! I told her God would protect her! She can't be dead! No! She can't be…" Haley's voice trailed off as she dissolved into tears once again.

"Why don't you go home, honey?" Sun suggested, stroking Haley's hair. "I'll take you myself. I've already called Becca's mother to come and get her. I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind watching you."

Haley shook her head.

"No, Sun, it's okay. I rather stay here."

"Are you sure?" Sun asked, knowing Haley would do better at home.

"I'm sure. I promise."

Sun nodded, still a little uneasy by the idea.

"Okay. But if you can't make it and you start feeling sick or just don't feel like staying, come and tell me and I'll ring Rose."

Haley nodded. She knew why Sun hadn't mentioned Jake. He was taking a test at school and he couldn't be disturbed.

Haley stayed with Sun for a few more minutes before leaving for her first class of the day.

Haley managed to make it through the first half of the day just fine. After lunch was a different story. She was starting to feel the affects of what had happened. She couldn't concentrate and everything she did and every class she went to, made her think of Julie.

Finally, Haley surrendered to going home. She insisted she could get there on her own. She left and arrived home ten minutes later.

After Haley arrived, she put her book bag in her closet before slamming her door shut and flopping down on her bed in tears. She let the tears come and didn't hold them back. She let out a sob and continued to let her pain out. It wasn't fair! Why did Julie have to die? Why Julie? Julie hadn't done anything wrong. She was the innocent in all of this. She didn't deserve to die!

"It's not fair! It's not fair! Why Julie! Why Julie!" Haley wailed, her sobs coming hard and thick. As she let out another one, another thought struck her. "It's my fault! It's all my fault! I'm sorry Julie! I'm sorry Julie! I'm sorry!" With that, Haley sobbed her heart out.

That was how Rose found her ten minutes later. Haley was still crying and she wasn't feeling much better. She was beginning to choke on her sobs and Rose had to get her calm down and fast.

Rose sat beside Haley on her bed and took her into her arms. SHE started to rock her back and forth and kissed her cheek gently. She then started to stroke her hair, hoping it would bring her some sort of comfort.

Sun had called and told Rose what had happened. She hadn't told her who had passed away. All Sun had told Rose was that it had been a good friend of both Haley and Becca's.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Haley. It's all right. Rose is here, I have you, sweetie. I have you. It's okay. Just cry it out. Just cry it out. It's okay. It's all right. Shh, shh, it's okay. Thatta girl. That's a girl. You're okay. It's all right…" Rose continued to soothe Haley until her breathing went back to normal.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Rose asked, holding Haley close. She had heard a bit of it from Sun, but she wanted the full story from Haley. She had a feeling it had something to do with Julie, but she couldn't be sure.

"Julie…Julie…She…It's all my fault! It's all my fault! Julie's…Her father…Julie's dead!" Haley sobbed, bursting into tears once again.

"Haley, I…I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry. I know you two were really close."

Haley nodded as she let out another sob.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, honey. It's all right. I'm right here. I have you. I'm not going to leave you."

Haley leaned into Rose as more sobs racked her small form.

"I quit!" Haley suddenly exclaimed, tears in her words.

Rose was thoroughly confused now.

"You quit what?" Rose asked, not sure she understood the meaning behind Haley's sudden outburst.

"I quit being the American Dragonette!"

"Why?" Rose asked, not sure what this had to do with Julie.

Haley didn't answer. She just buried her face in Rose's shoulder and let out another sob.

"Haley, sweetheart, if you quit, whose going to teach your cousin? SHE needs someone to show her the way dragonwise. And who better for that then you?"

Haley rewarded Rose with a small smile, before the tears came again. She was just feeling so broken and confused. Nothing made sense anymore right now. Julie was dead and it was all her, Haley's fault. At least that's what Haley thought in her mind. If only she had done something more for her best friend. If only she, Haley, had been more insistent that Julie leave, maybe she would be alive now. Just maybe…

"I only wanted to save one person! That was all I wanted!" Haley whimpered, her tears coming steady and fast. "I couldn't even do that!"

"Haley, honey, shh, it's okay. Listen to me, sweetheart. Listen to your big sister. You did your best. You did your best, do you hear me? You were there for Julie and I know it doesn't seem like much to you, but it meant the world to Julie. I know it did."

Haley nodded as she let out another sob. She knew Rose had been on the other side of the abusive fence more than once.

Haley remembered the first time she had seen Rose's bruises the Huntsman had given her. Haley was scared and she wanted to help Rose, but she knew Jake could do a better job. But Haley had been able to help after all. The night Rose had a bad dream, Haley was able to help her. Jake was there, but he was taking care of Rose physically. There had been a period of time when Jake had left to get her medicine and Haley was left alone with the scared and shaken thirteen year old. She had done all she could to help her. Haley knew Rose was grateful to her for that and she never forgot it.

"It wasn't enough!" Haley wailed into Rose's shoulder. "It wasn't enough! I couldn't save her! It wasn't…" Haley's voice trailed off as she swallowed hard. "Rose, I…I don't…I'm going to throw up!" Haley cried, her stomach doing a summersault as she tried to hold back the nausea and pain.

"Okay, honey, it's all right. It's okay. I have you. Come on." Rose picked Haley up and took her to the bathroom. She pulled Haley's hair back as the child lost the contents of her stomach. This action was repeated three more times before Rose was able to get Haley to drink some juice.

As Rose was tucking Haley in, Jake returned with Emily and food for them. He heard Haley sobbing and ran to see what was wrong. His heart broke at the sight that met his eyes. He had heard from Sun about what had happened.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jake asked, coming in to the room and patting Haley's shoulder. He gave her a kiss and ruffled her hair. HE tried to take Haley from Rose, but the little girl refused to leave her protector's lap. Right now, Rose was who she needed and wanted. Haley loved Jake, but right now, she needed Rose.

"Jake, it's okay," Rose assured her boyfriend. "I got her. Haley's going to be okay. Trust me. She'll be fine. I promise. She'll be okay. Go see what Emily's doing and if we need you, I will definitely yell for you."

Jake nodded, knowing his girlfriend was probably right. It killed him to see Haley in pain, but he knew if anyone could help her through this ordeal, it was Rose…


	10. Chapter 10A Mother's Reassurance

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 10-A Mother's Reassurance

Jake left after stealing a kiss on Haley's head. He went to put away the food and then he played a game of Candy Land with his daughter. HE was enjoying spending time with Emily, but he was determined to find out why Emily was still not talking to Rose.

It had almost been two weeks and Jake knew Rose's heart was breaking. SHE wanted Emily to cuddle up to her again and spend time with her. She missed her baby girl.

"Emily, sweetie?" Jake asked, setting up the game. "Can I ask you something?"

Emily nodded, sitting opposite her Daddy.

"Why are you so mad at Mommy? You're making her sad by not talking to her."

Emily sighed. She knew she had to come clean soon, but she was afraid of the result. She didn't want what Timmy Carter had told her to be true.

Jake could tell that Emily was battling with something, so he did the only thing he could think of. He patted his lap and Emily obliged. She snuggled in for a cuddle and Jake held her close.

"All right, pumpkin, why are you mad at Mommy? SHE loves you, you know. She wants you to feel better. She misses you."

Emily shrugged. A part of her missed her mother as well. SHE missed cuddling with her and having her mother hold her and read to her. But a much bigger part was afraid and unsure about all the changes. She didn't want Rose not to love her anymore.

"Emily?" Jake asked, shaking Emily from her thoughts.

Just then, they heard Haley let out a cry of distress, followed by saying "No!" to something Rose had suggested. Then it was silent again.

"Is Auntie Haley sad?" Emily asked, concerned for her aunt. She also was looking for a way to change the subject. "Will she be okay?"

Jake could see this and decided to play it safe.

"She will be. Mommy's taking care of her. Haley's sad because a friend of hers went to live with God."

Emily nodded and sighed. She wanted Haley to be happy again. She didn't like it when anyone she loved was sad. She remembered how her mother used to cry at night after the Huntsman hurt her. Emily knew Rose didn't want her to know, but she did.

Emily would lie in her bed across from her mother and pray she could help her. She would ask God to take her mother's pain away.

Then in the middle of the night, when Emily was sure her mother was asleep, she would climb into bed with her and snuggle up close.

"I know you don't like it when people you love are sad," Jake said, trying to bring Emily out about what was going on between her and Rose. "And that goes for everyone you love."

Emily nodded and sighed.

"I'm 'fraid Mommy won't love me after the new baby's here. Timmy Carter said that when his little brother came from Heaven, his parents ignored him. I don't want Mommy not to love me! I don't want to be sent away!" With that, Emily burst into tears, the dam finally breaking.

Jake sat there, hugging his daughter close. He now understood why Emily was upset and he had just the thing to get her smiling again. But first, he had to get Emily calmed down.

"Emily, sweetheart, I promise you, Mommy and I would NEVER do that. We love you too much. We both love you so much, honey. And that Timmy dude was wrong. Don't pay him any mind, do you understand me?"

Emily nodded, but she was still crying.

"But he said that…" Her voice trailed off as Jake shook his head while ruffling Emily's strawberry blond hair gently.

"Come on, I want to show you something." With that, Jake got up and carried Emily upstairs to he and Rose's room. He peeked in on Haley and found her fast asleep in Rose's arms.

Rose looked up and mouthed, "Is Em okay?" Jake nodded and left.

When they reached their destination, Jake set Emily down and rummaged through a side dresser for a moment. He found his prize a minute later and presented it to Emily. He set the child on his lap and explained to her what the special papers were.

Emily was beaming by the time her Daddy was finished explaining.

"So I'm going to stay forever and ever?" Emily asked, her smile filling her face.

"That's right, sweetheart." Jake said, giving Emily a kiss and hug.

Emily grinned and threw her arms around Jake's neck.

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you!"

"Aw, I love you too, baby. I love you too. And so does Mommy. I promise you that. Why don't you talk to her? I'm sure she'll be happy to hear you forgave her."

Emily nodded and snuggled into Jake for a cuddle. She was content for the moment and she really didn't feel like moving. She would talk to her mother, but not now. She didn't like hurting her mother's feelings, but Emily was afraid of what the answer was going to be. She knew Rose loved her, but Emily wasn't sure if her mother would still love her once the baby was here.

Meanwhile, Rose was in Haley's room, comforting the child and trying to keep her calm. Haley had woken up from a nightmare, crying something awful. Rose was just trying to keep her calm. She knew if Haley worked herself up again, she was likely to be sick.

Rose didn't mind taking care of her, but she also wanted Haley to get better as soon as possible. She hated seeing her little sister like this. Rose loved Haley to pieces and she had known her since she was ten months old. The two were very close, despite the age gap.

"It's all my fault!" Haley cried, burying her face in Rose's shoulder. "It's all my fault! I should have been there! I should have gone over, even though Julie told me not to! I should have…" Her voice trailed off as she let out another sob.

"Haley, sweetie, listen to me." Rose said, trying to grab her attention. "I know how you feel."

This got Haley to look up at Rose. Her eyes were full of tears, but they were also full of something else as well.

"I know how you feel," Rose repeated. "I lost a friend as well. It was back when I was younger. I was supposed to be watching her, but she got away from me. She meant more to me than anything else at the time. I was all she had."

"What happened?" Haley asked, her voice tearful, but Rose could tell she was focused, which was a good sign.

"Well, she died at the hands of a dragon, but I have a feeling the Huntsman killed her. I felt guilty for weeks after that. I was convinced it was my fault. I was so angry with myself for letting this happen, I…I…"

"You started hunting dragons." Haley finished for her, gazing into Rose's blue eyes.

"Yes," Rose whispered, hugging Haley close, "that's right."

"Does Jake know?" Haley asked, wondering if her brother did know.

Rose nodded as she held back a sob.

"Yeah, he does."

Haley sighed as she leaned into Rose's shoulder. She closed her eyes and felt Rose start to stroke her hair.

"That's it, sweetie. Try and get some sleep. I have you. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

"Love you, Rose." Haley mumbled, half asleep.

Rose smiled, despite the mood she was in. She loved the little girl she held in her arms with all her being.

"I love you too, Haley. I love you too, kiddo." With that, Rose gave Haley a kiss and sat there until she could hear Haley's steady breathing.

Rose tucked Haley in and sat with her for awhile. It was nearly two in the morning before Rose climbed into bed beside Jake.

"Is Haley okay?" Jake asked, concern for his sister in his voice. He pulled Rose close and gave her a hug, followed by a kiss on her cheek.

"Shh, it's okay," Rose assured him. "Go back to sleep, Jake. Haley is fine. I got her back to sleep. She'll be fine. She's just having a hard time. Believe me, I know what she's going through. She'll be fine. I promise."

Jake nodded. He knew he could trust Rose. He trusted his girlfriend with his life. He knew she would be able to help Haley.

A few minutes of silence had passed before Rose broke it.

"Did Emily tell you why she's mad at me?"

Jake nodded as he held his Rosebud close.

"Yeah. I told her to talk to you. I think she will tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I got through to her."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Rose asked, planting a kiss on Jake's lips.

"You did," Jake confirmed, kissing her back. "But I never get tired of hearing it."

Rose grinned, giving Jake another kiss. The couple stayed like that for a few minutes, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next few days were tense around the Long household. Haley was still very upset over Julie's death. Jake agreed to let Haley stay home for a few days, but she had to go back to school on Monday. Rose knew deep down in her heart that it was going to be easier said than done for Haley to return to school, but Rose also knew Haley. Haley could do anything she set her mind to.

Rose agreed with this and tried her best to help Haley through this difficult time. She knew Haley was bottling up her emotions and Rose wanted to do whatever she could to help her. She knew returning to school on Monday wasn't going to be easy, but Haley had to do it.

As for Emily, well she wasn't exactly talking to Rose yet. She had sat across from her at dinner and was slowly starting to listen to her again, but as for talking to her, that wasn't happening just yet. Little did Rose know how soon that would change.

When Monday rolled around, Haley wasn't ready for this. She woke up feeling sick and Rose had half a mind to let her stay home. But as much as Rose wanted to shield her from the pain returning to school would bring ,she couldn't. Haley had to go back.

This didn't sit well with the ten year old. She was feeling frustrated, mad and sad and she ended up taking it out on Rose. This happened that very afternoon.

Rose was busy getting dinner ready when she heard the door open and then slam shut. Rose knew who had done it and braced herself as she heard Haley flop down on the couch.

"Haley? Haley, sweetie, is that you? Are you okay, kiddo?" Rose asked, coming in and sitting beside her little sister. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Haley shook her head as she battled with her emotions. The day had been horrible. Everything she did, everywhere she went, reminded her of Julie. She couldn't even eat lunch in peace. And now on top of everything else, she was feeling sick. She kept this part to herself though. She knew Rose would find out eventually, but she wanted to keep it to herself for as long as she could.

"It's all your fault!" Haley suddenly shouted, her voice full of rage and frustration. Rose thought she could detect sadness in it as well, but she couldn't tell. She knew Haley had to get this out and she was going to help her do it. She had a feeling Haley's feelings were being released and if she, Rose, was the one Haley was going to vent them to, then so be it. But Rose had to help her and she knew the perfect way. She had vented to Jake so many times, she knew the routine by heart. SHE had to take whatever Haley threw at her, verbally speaking, but when the time came, Rose would have to retaliate.

"What's all my fault?" Rose asked, truly not knowing why Haley was upset with her. She already had Emily not talking to her, she didn't know if she could deal with Haley mad at her as well.

"You made me go! It's all your fault! It's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you!" With that, Haley made to leave, but Rose was faster than the little girl. She rushed forward and pinned her against her side. She gave her a fierce hug and held her close as Haley tried to struggle free.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let go! It's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU! It's all your fault! It's all you…" Haley's voice trailed off as she took a deep breath, trying to fight back a sob.

Rose knew this was her chance. She had to take it now. If she didn't, she might not get through to Haley at all.

Rose was hurt by Haley's words, but she also knew Haley hadn't meant them. She was just frustrated and upset and she was lashing out at the one person who had been there for her since everything had started. And that person happened to be Rose.

"Why? Why do you hate me! Why!" Rose asked, although her voice was that of Huntsgirl and firm as stone, her heart was full of nothing but love for the distraught girl in front of her.

Rose wanted Haley to yell back. Haley had to get this out and Rose hoped she would take the bait.

Rose was in luck. She let go of Haley and the child stood before her and glared.

"You made me go to school!" Haley shouted, her voice wavering, but her glare evident. "You made me go even when I didn't want to! It's all your fault! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Why is it my fault!" Rose shouted back, hoping she was hitting a nerve. "Why? Do you really blame me?"

Haley nodded, although her expression said otherwise. Rose could tell she was starting to lose the battle and she had to play it carefully. She wanted Haley to unload her burden, but she wanted her to do it slowly. She didn't want the little girl to have an emotional breakdown all at once. That would definitely not be a good thing.

"I don't know!" Haley shouted back, her resolved threatening to break. "I..I.."

"That's it," Rose encouraged, her voice back to normal and less loud. SHE was standing a few feet away from Haley, waiting to see what her sister's next move was going to be. Rose hoped she was getting somewhere.

"I-I…I'm sorry!" Haley suddenly exclaimed, looking at Rose with fear and sadness. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" But instead of bursting into tears, Haley ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Rose was stunned. She was sure she was getting somewhere with Haley. She was certain she had had Haley at breaking point. She sighed as she made her way to Haley's room.

Upon entering it, Rose found Haley lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was holding one of Julie's teddy bears and trying to fight back tears.

"Haley? Come here." Rose said, her voice full of compassion and love. "Come on." She picked the little girl up and gave her a much needed hug.

"I'm sorry!" Haley cried, burying her face in Rose's shoulder. "I'm sorry!"

"SHh, shh, it's okay, sweetie. It's okay. It's all right. I'm not mad at you, honey. I'm not mad. I promise."

"I don't hate you," Haley told Rose, tears of remorse in her tone. "I don't hate you. I love you."

"I know, honey, I know. It's okay. Shh, shh, hush now. It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not upset, sweetie. I promise you that. I'm not upset with you. I just want you to feel better. I was trying to help you."

Haley nodded and let out a sob as she clung to Rose for all it was worth.

"Shh, shh…That's a girl. That's a girl. You're okay. You're all right…" Rose continued to soothe Haley until she fell asleep. She didn't want to leave Haley at all, but she had to check on Emily. She had left her coloring in her room. She knew the noise and shouting must have scared her. She knew Emily was still mad at her, but Rose had to try and get through to her somehow.

"I love you, Haley." Rose said, planting a kiss on Haley's cheek. She made sure the young girl was covered before leaving the room. She left the door open a crack before heading to Emily's room.

Rose entered Emily's room to find her daughter huddled in a corner. She was holding tightly to Sagwa and her blue eyes were full of fear.

Rose's heart broke at the sight. She had a feeling she knew what had caused Emily to become frightened. She only prayed and hoped that Emily would give her the chance to help her.

"Emily? Em, its okay, sweetie. Auntie Haley was just upset. She'll feel better soon. I was just trying to help her. I didn't mean to scare you. Did the shouting scare you, honey?"

Emily nodded, but she didn't move. She was debating on whether to make a move towards her mother. She had listened to her Daddy and he had given her some good advice. She just had to figure out a way to put it into action without her mother being upset with her.

"Emily, honey, it's okay. I promise. It's all right now. Come here, sweetheart."

Emily thought about this for a minute or two before obeying her heart. She dove into Rose's arms and clung on for all it was worth.

Rose hugged back and felt a few tears course down her cheeks. It felt so good to hold her baby girl again. She was glad Emily had forgiven her. Jake must have talked to her. Rose made a mental note to thank Jake that night.

"Shh, shh, it's okay now. It's all right, sweetie. Mommy has you. I'm right here. It's okay, EM. It's all right. Auntie Haley will be okay. I promise. Come on. Let's get you something to eat. Do you want a snack?"

Emily shook her head as she clung to Rose even tighter.

"Can we just cuddle, please?"

"Of course we can, Em. Of course we can. Come on." With that, Rose picked Emily up and carried her to the couch. She sat down and held her daughter close.

"I'm sorry," Emily said, tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's okay," Rose assured her. "I know you didn't mean it. But why were you upset with me?"

Emily sighed as she explained everything to her mother.

"First of all," Rose said, after Emily was done explaining, "we need to get you a new seat at school. Secondly, I WOULD NEVER stop loving you. Do you understand me, Emily Rose Long?"

Emily nodded and snuggled in for a cuddle. She really had missed spending time with her mother.

"I do now," she said, closing her eyes contentedly.

"I'm glad." Rose said, planting a kiss on Emily's head. "Mommy missed spending time with you, honey. I missed you so much."

Mother and daughter stayed like that for the next hour, just relishing in each other's presence.

That's how Jake found them two hours later. HE had been at dragon training with Gramps. He smiled at the sight and went to move Emily off Rose, but Rose held on tightly and shook her head.

"Leave her. It's okay."

"SO it's safe to assume you two made up?"

Rose nodded and beamed.

"We sure did." She gave Jake a look he knew only too well.

"Thanks, dragonboy." Rose said, using her affectionate nickname for Jake.

"You're welcome, but I don't know what you're thanking me for. I didn't do anything."

Rose giggled as she planted a kiss on Jake's lips.


	11. Chapter 11No Greater Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 11-No Greater Love

A few minutes of comfortable silence fell between the couple before Jake broke it with a question.

"How's Haley?" Jake asked, sitting down beside Rose. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

Rose sighed.

"She's doing all right for the time being. She had an outburst this afternoon, but I calmed her down. I think she's going to be okay."

Jake sighed. He hated seeing Haley like that.

"I hope you're right." He said, giving Rose a kiss while stroking her long golden tresses.

"I know I am." Rose said, laying her head against Jake's shoulder. "All in the Father's time. Everything will be okay. You'll see."

Jake nodded and sat there, feeling content for the first time in a few weeks. His family was safe and that's all that mattered to him at the moment. Little did they know how short the peace around the house would last…

It had been two months since Julie's death. Haley seemed to be getting back to a normal routine, but Rose knew better. She knew her little sister too well. She knew Haley was fighting some sort of inner battle with herself. Rose was determined to help her, but she couldn't if Haley wouldn't talk to her. Once more, Rose had to wait for the right moment to intervene. Little did Rose know just how soon that would be.

A normal person who didn't know Haley Long, would think that she was always this studious when it came to dragon training and her studies, but it wasn't so.

Sun knew that her student was troubled, but whenever she asked Haley about it, Haley would refuse to talk, or state that nothing was wrong.

Two weeks after one of Rose's prenatal check ups, Rose was making a sandwich for herself and Emily when she heard loud voices coming from the back yard.

At first, Rose thought it was just a playful banter between Haley and Becca, but her instincts told her otherwise.

"Because I didn't want to! Is that okay with you? I didn't want to go! I was there with her the night before and it was enough. Is that a good enough answer for you?" Haley's angry voice floated in from the open window.

"I'm just worried about you," Becca replied, her voice full of compassion and concern. "You haven't been the same these past few months. You've been different and I want to help you."

"I don't need help, okay? I'm fine. Just leave me alone! Better yet, why don't you just leave!"

"Haley, please, I just want to help." Becca pleaded, her brown eyes full of concern. "All I want to do is help."

"You can help by LEAVING!" Haley shouted, her sable eyes flashing with nothing but anger and frustration. With that, she ran into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Rose was just in time to see Haley run for the stairs. She was quicker and caught Haley by the arm. She gently but firmly held her fast.

"Rose, let go of me! Let me go!"

"Not a chance. You're going to sit here, and you are going to tell me what in the whole of NYC just happened. Now, settle!"" Rose was aware her tone had taken on that of Huntsgirl, but she was frustrated and wanted answers. Haley had never acted like this before. She had always managed to put a lid on her anger or at least keep it under control.

"I don't have to tell you anything! Now, let go!" Haley yanked free, only to have Rose pull her back once again.

"No. You're going to play this my way. Now, settle! Take a deep breath, come on. It's okay." Rose said, her tone back to normal and holding a note of gentleness in it. She hated yelling at anyone, but she had to get Haley calmed down somehow. Rose couldn't back down now. She had to show Haley who was boss without being too harsh with her.

Haley tried, but the harder she tried, the more frustrated she felt. She tried to struggle free, but Rose held fast. She was stronger than she looked.

As Haley tried to calm down, she made one more attempt to get free. But as she realized Rose wasn't going to let up, she did the only thing she could think of that would force Rose to let her go. She took a deep breath and attempted to shoot fire at her.

Haley's effort was thwarted by Keli, who walked in at that very moment. She redirected Haley's flame to the fire place and went for the piano. She knew Rose and Haley had to talk, so she made herself scarce for the time being.

"Haley Christina Long!" Rose scolded, her voice firm and glare evident. "What has gotten into you? You know throwing fire at anyone is a BIG no-no."

Haley knew, but right now, she really didn't care. She was too worked up and Rose was fueling her anger level.

"Just leave me alone!" Haley shouted back, making another attempt to get free.

"Stop it!" Rose ordered. "If you try that again, you're going to be sorry."

"Yeah right!" Haley scoffed.

"Care to test me?" Rose asked, her voice that of Huntsgirl and at a dangerous level of rising.

Haley lowered her gaze to the floor and shook her head.

"That's what I thought."

"Mommy, can I-" Emily asked, but was cut off when Rose gave her a glare.

"Not now, Emily!"

Emily's lower lip started to tremble as she ran to her room, slamming her door behind her. She flopped down on her bed and let out a sob. Her Mommy never yelled at her before. What had she done?

"Darn it!" Rose exclaimed, realizing her mistake.

Haley seized her chance and yanked free of Rose's grip.

"Haley Christina Long, take one step towards that staircase and you'll be one sorry little girl."

Haley decided not to test Rose. She recognized the tone in her voice and played it safe.

"Good choice. Now, sit here while I go talk to Emily. I'll be right back. Don't move." With that, Rose left the room, knowing full well that Haley wouldn't listen to her.

Haley waited until Rose was gone before making her move. She waited until the door to Emily's room was shut and the sound of Keli's melodic music met her ears before she made her move. When Haley was sure everyone was busy, she took off through the window. She needed to be alone right now and nobody was going to stop her.

Rose entered Emily's room to find her daughter crying on her bed. SHE had Sagwa held tightly to her chest.

"Emily, honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Emily lifted her tear stained face to meet the remorseful and gentle eyes of her mother.

"What did I do?" Emily asked, thinking she had done something wrong. "Was I a bad girl?"

Rose's heart broke at the tone in Emily's voice. She shook her head and held her arms out, hoping Emily would find comfort in her embrace.

"No, sweetheart. I promise, you weren't bad. And Mommy's not mad at you."

"Then why did you yell?" Emily asked, her tearful tone making Rose's heart break into a million pieces.

Rose sighed as she took her daughter into her arms.

"I'm sorry, Em. I really am. I wasn't mad at you, sweetie. You just caught me at a bad time. But that's still no excuse. I was upset with Haley and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, baby girl."

Emily sighed with relief and laid her head against Rose's shoulder, letting the remaining tears fall.

"It's okay." Emily said, relishing in the safety she felt whenever Rose held her.

"No it's not. But I promise to be more careful not to do that in the future. Deal?"

"Deal." Emily said, a small smile spreading across her face. "I love you, Mommy."

"Aw, I love you too, sweetheart. I love you so much. I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" Emily asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Yup. I found out what the baby's gonna be."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"What is it? What is it? Tell me, Mommy! Please, tell me! Please!"

Rose giggled as she held Emily close before tickling her tummy, making her giggle.

"Okay," Rose said as the tickling war stopped. "But you can't tell Daddy, okay? I want to tell him myself. And I will. Tonight."

Emily nodded.

"I promise."

"Okay. Well, you're going to have a new…baby sister!"

Emily let out a squeal of happiness that mirrored Rose's own feeling of joy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Emily exclaimed, doing a little dance around the room.

Rose laughed as she embraced her daughter one more time before going down to check on Haley. In the excitement of telling Emily about her new sister, Rose had almost forgotten about Haley.

But when Rose reached the bottom landing, her joy turned to frustration and then to anger as she realized Haley had disobeyed her.

"Keli!" Rose shouted, and immediately regretted it.

Keli didn't' like excess yelling because of her background. She too grew up in an abusive home until Sun rescued her a year ago.

"Yeah?" Keli said, a little uncertainly. She appeared in the hallway, her eyes asking Rose if she was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You're not in trouble. Listen, I need you to watch Emily for me. Just for an hour or two. Haley's missing."

Keli nodded and grinned at the prospect of spending time with Emily. She and the little girl got along really well.

"Okay. No problem."

"Thanks, sweetie. I really appreciate it. I'm going to get Fu to watch you both. I know I'm just asking for trouble, but it's the best I could do on such short notice. I know very well that you'll be watching him instead of the othre way around."

Keli giggled at this. It was true.

After Rose made the arrangements, she left to search for Haley. SHE looked all over the west end side of NYC before darting to the eastside. She was about to give up when she remembered something and made a bee line for the Empire State Building.

Upon arriving at her destination, Rose sighed with relief. Haley was atop it, looking out over the city.

Rose could tell she was distressed, so she put off lecturing her for now. She wasn't a mean person and she didn't like seeing people in pain.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Rose asked, sitting down next to the distraught pre-teen.

Haley shrugged and made a spot for Rose to sit down.

"It's a free building."

Rose let that one go.

A few minutes of silence passed between them before Haley broke it.

"So are you here to tell me off for leaving?"  
"No." Rose replied, surprising Haley. "I'm here because I know you need someone and I wanted to ask you a question."  
"Go on," Haley said, her tone suggesting she was fighting tears and feeling frustrated.

"What happened between you and Becca this afternoon? You two hardly ever fight."

Haley sighed as she started to explain.

"I don't know. She was just pushing my buttons. She kept asking me why I didn't go to the funeral."

"I've actually been wondering the same thing." Rose admitted, ruffling Haley's hair gently.

Haley shrugged.

"Like I told Becca, I was there for…when it happened. Besides, I didn't want to go."

Rose nodded and her heart went out to Haley. She knew how much pain she was in and she wanted more than anything to help her.

"Haley…" Rose said, her voice trailing off as she heard the unmistakable sob escape Haley's lips. "Come here," Rose held her arms out to her little sister, but Haley didn't dive into them. Instead, she looked down and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Can I ask you something?" Haley asked, her voice steady for the moment.

"Anything." Rose confirmed, patting Haley's shoulder gently.

"Does being mad at God make me a horrible person?"

Rose shook her head, knowing full well where this conversation was going.

"No. Oh my gosh, no. Haley, honey, why would you think that?"

Haley shook her head as she fought back the tears.

"I don't know. I told Becca I didn't go to the funeral because I was there with Julie when it happened, but that's not the real reason."

"Then what is it?" Rose asked, her voice soft and comforting.

"I didn't go because I was mad. I was mad at God for letting Julie die! I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't blame God, but I do! He's supposed to protect us! I told Julie that God would protect her! But instead He let her die! He let us down! I didn't go because I was mad at God and because…because I felt guilty! I felt guilty for not being able to help her! She was my best friend! I was supposed to be able to protect her! That's my job! But I couldn't even do that! I asked God to protect her, but He didn't! He didn't protect her! He took her away from me!" With that, Haley burst into heart wrenching sobs. Her body shook with each one, causing Rose to fight back tears of her own. "I wouldn't blame God if He never loved me again!" Haley cried, her tears coming steady and fast now.

Rose gathered Haley into her arms and started rocking her back and forth.

"Haley, I want you to listen to me, sweetheart. Listen to me really good. God will ALWAYS love you. There is nothing and I mean NOTHING that you could do that would make God stop loving you. There is no greater love than the Father's. No greater love whatsoever. And it's everlasting. Do you hear me?"

Haley nodded, too overcome by tears to speak.

"God isn't mad at you, honey. He isn't. He understands you're hurting and you miss Julie. He understands that, sweetie. He does. And so do I. I understand more than you think. I've been there. I know what you're going through. But it wasn't your fault, sweetie. It wasn't."

"Yes it was!" Haley insisted, starting to choke on her sobs. "It was my fault! I was supposed to protect her! I promised her God would protect her! I was supposed to protect…" Haley's voice trailed off as she started coughing.

"It's okay," Rose soothed, patting Haley's back gently. "It's okay. That's it. You're okay. I'm right here. I promise. It's all right. Listen to me, honey. God knows us better than we know ourselves. He loves us more than we could ever know. And He didn't let you down. It may have seemed like it, but in actuality, He helped you. He helped Julie."

"No He didn't!" Haley shouted back, her tears falling from her eyes like a smooth, spring shower.

"Yes He did," Rose insisted, wiping Haley's tears away with her thumb before starting to stroke her hair. "Think of it this way." SHE said, hoping her take on the situation would help Haley see it in a different light. "You asked God to protect Julie, right?"

"Yeah." Haley said, her voice a little calmer now.

"Would Julie have been safe if she had stayed in that situation?"

"No," Haley admitted, her voice low.

"That's right. God did what He knew was best for Julie. It might not seem like it now, but I promise you, in the long run, you'll understand."

Haley nodded as she gazed out at the city, a sob threatening to escape her lips.

"I'm going to miss her!" She admitted, the tears coming steady and fast.

Rose's heart broke into a million pieces at that point. She knew exactly what Haley was going through.

"I know you will, sweetie. I Know. I know. Come here." Rose took the little girl into her arms and started to stroke her hair. She sat there, rocking Haley back and forth until the child calmed down.

When the two returned home, Rose sent Haley upstairs to get washed up for dinner. She was going to make Haley's favorite meal in hopes that Haley would be able to eat a little of it. She wasn't expecting her to eat the whole thing, but she did want her to try.

As Rose entered the kitchen, she found Emily and Keli, along with Fu playing some sort of card game.

At first glance, Rose assumed it was just Go Fish, but as she got closer, she saw what it really was.

"Fu!" She shouted, her Huntsgirl tone full and strong. "Fu, what are you teaching my daughter and niece?"

"Nothing! I was just…we were just playin…."

"I'll bet you weren't. And I also bet that you'll be what's served for dinner if you don't leave, now!" Rose shouted, making Emily giggle. She loved it when her mother got mad at Fu.

Fu got the hint and left. He could tell Rose was in a bad mood and he didn't want to mess with her. Being pregnant had really thrown Rose's hormones out of whack.

After Fu left, Rose turned to Keli.

"You two were NOT playing poker, were you?"

Keli nodded, but hastened to explain.

"Fu taught me how to play, but then when Emily came in from coloring, I insisted we play Go Fish."

Rose sighed with relief and gave both girls a hug and kiss.

"Thank goodness one of you has some sense." She said, referring to Keli and Fu.

Keli nodded.

"Well, I gotta go. I need to get home for dinner. Mom's making shrimp casserole!" She smiled at the thought. That was her favorite meal.

"All right. Be careful and tell Sun I said hi."

"Okay! See you two later!" With that, Keli gave Emily a hug before leaving the house.

After Keli left, Rose sighed and sank down in a chair. She was tired and her back was bothering her.

"Mommy?" Emily asked, coming over and sitting on her mother's lap. "Are you okay?"

Rose nodded and gave Emily a kiss as she ruffled her hair gently.

"Yeah, sweetie. Mommy's fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Is the baby making you sleepy?" Emily asked, laying her head against Rose's shoulder.

Rose shook her head. She then took Emily's hand in hers and placed it on her stomach.

"I want you to feel something." Rose said, grinning at her daughter. SHE knew she would find it cool.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the baby kicked, causing Emily to let out a squeal of excitement.

"That's cool! Is that the baby?" She asked, curiosity in her blue eyes.

Rose nodded.

"Yup. It sure is."

Emily smiled. She was glad she and her mother were getting along again. She enjoyed spending time with her.

After a few minutes of cuddling with Emily, Rose resigned to making dinner.

"Did you tell Daddy about the baby?" Emily asked, sitting on a stool while her mother stirred the contents of the taco salad.

Rose shook her head.

"No. But I will. I'm going to tell him tonight."

Emily nodded. She was too young to know what procrastination was and she figured with the long day Rose had experienced, it had slipped her mind.

Later that night, Rose and Jake had just finished tucking Emily in bed. The child was tuckered out and Rose spent an extra ten minutes patting her. She loved her daughter and she had missed spending time with her these past few days.

Once Emily was completely in dreamland, Rose left the room, leaving Emily's night light on. It was shaped like an angel.

Rose climbed into bed next to Jake and snuggled up to the dragon she loved with all her heart.

"Aw, so how's my Rosebud doing, huh?" Jake asked, pulling Rose close and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good." Rose said, laying her head against Jake's shoulder. "I missed you. I'm glad Rotwood's class is over with."

"You're not the only one." Jake said, smiling. He had finally passed Rotwood's class that he had taught at the community college. Now that slot was free, meaning Jake could spend more time with his family. Jake only took two classes a week and now he only had one. Once he passed this one, he would add two more to his schedule.

Jake was taking things slow due to Rose and Haley. He wanted to be there for them as much as he could. He also wanted to spend time with Emily, of course, but his daughter seemed to be fine for the time being. He was more worried about Haley and Rose. And speaking of Haley…

"How's Haley?" Jake asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"She's okay." Rose admitted. "She broke down today, but I think she's on her way to an emotional recovery. She just needs time."

Jake nodded. HE knew Rose was right.

"I just wish she would turn to me more."

"What do you mean, dragonboy?" Rose inquired, although she thought she knew what this was all about. "Haley loves you."

Jake sighed.

"I know, but sometimes, I feel she only goes to you for things now."

Rose sighed as she tickled Jake behind his left ear.

"Jake, come on, stop. Haley loves you. She just needs me right now. It doesn't mean she loves you any less. And it also doesn't mean she won't come to you with other problems. She's just turned ten. You need to give her some credit. She's growing up."

Jake nodded.

"I know. I just…"

"Jake," Rose said, not knowing any other way to say it, "get over yourself."

Jake was taken aback. He then realized Rose was right and decided to drop the subject for now.

There was silence before Rose broke it.

"I have something to tell you." She said, hoping he would be happy by her news.

"Is it about the baby? Is he okay?" Jake asked, fearing for his child's life.

Rose nodded.

"Yes, she's fine. I just wanted to tell you that I went to see Susan last week and-"

"Hold up. Say what? Did you just say…" Jake's voice trailed off as a smile spread across his lips. He pulled Rose into a hug and kissed her passionately. "You mean we're going to have another little girl?"

Rose nodded and grinned.

"Yup. You're not disappointed, are you? I know you wanted a boy."

Jake shook his head.

"Heck no! I don't care what it is, as long as it's healthy. That's all I care about."

Rose sighed with relief. She laid her head against Jake's shoulder and was almost asleep instantly. She was more tired than she thought and being with Jake just made it that much easier to fall asleep. She felt safest with him and she knew he would never hurt her.

If there was one thing Rose loved about Jake, it was his ability to make her feel safe when nobody else could. Ever since the Huntsman had started to beat her, Jake was the first person Rose had gone to for help. For a few years, Jake was the only person Rose could trust.

Rose smiled as she snuggled into Jake for a cuddle. Right now, she was right where she belong.

Little did Rose know how short her slumber would last…


	12. Chapter 12The Healing Begins

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 12-The Healing Begins

"Julie, NO!" The scream was loud enough to be heard in the next county.

Ten year old Haley Long shot up in bed, sweating and crying. Her face was tear stained with more tears to come. She had just experienced another nightmare about Julie's death. She hadn't told anyone about these nightmares except for Rose. She knew her older sister could help her. But this time, Haley knew what would help her even more. She had the sudden urge to do something that she knew was wrong, but right now, she had no choice. She had to release the pain somehow.

Haley took a deep breath and made her way to the bathroom. She knew it had to be around here somewhere. She knew Jake owned one and if he didn't, they would surely be in the cabinet, along with the rest of the stuff.

After ten minutes of searching, Haley realized that Jake had thrown the object out that morning. Haley knew what she had to do. She didn't care how silly she looked, she needed that razor.

But fifteen minutes later, when Haley was coming back to her house, she got the sudden urge to cut right there. She couldn't wait any longer.

As Haley dropped to her knees, she knelt down on her knees and took the razor in one hand. She was about to make the first cut, when she felt a strong wind kick up. The weird thing was, it was warm that night, so where had the wind come from?

Haley didn't have time to think about that as the wind kicked up again. It was strong enough to knock the razor out of her hand, which it did.

Haley let out a frustrated sigh as she ran after her prize. But as Haley rounded the corner, she noticed that she was lost. She had no idea where she was at and it was starting to rain.

'_Great! _Haley thought, bitterly. _This on top of everything else. Come on, Julie. I thought you loved me._

As these words left Haley's mouth, a sprinkle of rain landed on her head.

"Very funny!" Haley shouted to nobody in particular. "That was exactly what I needed." Haley sighed as she stopped and tried to figure out where she was. She was about to turn left, when she heard a growling sound from an alley.

Haley whirled around to see a dog with big teeth, glaring at her. She took off, forgetting what Rose had taught her about handling a dog chase.

The dog gave chase and didn't' stop till he had Haley cornered between a trash can and a mailbox. A building stood just a few feet in front of Haley. She braced herself as she glanced at it. If she could only get there, she would be fine. She was too afraid to dragon up at this point and she had to rely on her adrenalin to get her there.

"Come on, Jules. Enough playin' around. I'm sorry, okay? How many times do I have to say it. If you help me get out of this, I'll. I'll do anything! I-I promise. I'll do anything! Please, just help me out here just once. That's all I'm asking." Haley then turned her attention to someone she knew who would help no matter what. "Please, Father, please help me out here. I-I'm sorry I was mad at you. I really am. I didn't mean it. Please, Father, please…" Haley's voice trailed off as tears started to stream down her face. She didn't know she had started crying due to the rain. It felt the same to her at the moment.

Just then, Haley heard a door open in front of her and heard someone coming towards her. She prayed silently that this person was a friend and held her breath as the steps came closer and closer.

"Honey, hey, sweetheart, what are you doing out here on a night like this?" A kind, but urgent voice inquired. The person had a slight western accent, but it was kind.

Haley took a deep breath and chanced a glance at her heroine. She had brown eyes and light brown hair. She looked kindly enough and Haley trusted the Father, so she put her trust in this stranger.

Before Haley answered her rescuer, she glanced upward and sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Father, thank you. Thank you too, Julie. I owe you big time." Haley had a feeling Julie would hold her to that promise, but right now, she didn't care. She was just relieved to be saved from that dog.

"What's your name, sweetie?" The woman asked, extending her hand down to Haley.

"Haley." Haley replied, taking the woman's hand cautiously. "Haley Long."

The woman nodded as she led Haley into the building straight across from the place where Haley had been trapped.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Haley. My name is Katie. Katie Craneberg. How did you get all the way out here?"

"Huh?" Haley asked, slightly confused.

"I'm guessing' you don't live all the way out here on the other side of central park,"

"No, ma'am." Haley said, remembering her manners.

"You don't have to call me that." Katie said, her tone friendly. "Just call me, Katie. All the kids do."

Haley nodded. She then remembered something else and gave Katie a grateful smile.

"Thank you for saving me." Haley said, her face showing the gratitude she felt towards her new friend.

"You're welcome." Katie replied. "It's my pleasure. I don't usually go out this time of night, but when that wind picked up, I wanted to make sure no trees had been knocked down."

Haley nodded.

Just then, a door to their left opened and a little girl a year younger than Haley came out. She had blue eyes and light brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Her hair also had streaks of read in it. Haley could tell it was natural and not died.

"Katie?" The little girl inquired, her voice full of pain. "Can I have something to drink, please? My throat still hurts."

"Aw, sure thing, Wendy. Come on." Katie then turned to Haley. "Do you want something too, sweetie?"

Haley nodded.

"Please?"

"Sure. Come on, I'll get you guys both a drink. Then we need to talk." Katie said, turning to Haley.

As Haley waited for Katie to get her drink and sort Wendy out, she noticed that Katie was very good with children. She also noticed that the kids trusted Katie, so Haley decided she would try and do the same as well.

"All right, here you go." Katie said, setting the cup of lemonade in front of Haley. "I hope you like lemonade."

"I love it!" Haley confirmed, a small smile spreading across her face. "Thanks, Katie."

"No problem."

Just then, Wendy came back in. She set her cup on the table and wrapped her arms around Katie's waist.

"Thanks, Katie. I'm gonna try and get some sleep now."

"Aw, no problem, Wendy. It's my pleasure. Sweet dreams, honey."

"You too. I love you."

"Aw, I love you too." With that, Katie sent Wendy off with a kiss to her cheek and a pat to her shoulder.

After Wendy was gone, Katie turned her attention back to Haley.

"Wendy's a sweetheart. She's always ready to help anyone. She's my helper sometimes."

Haley nodded. She could tell by the girl's disposition that she was sweet.

"Now, back to you, Haley, right?"

"Yeah." Haley confirmed, her eyes gazing around at her surroundings.

"What in the world were you doin' out here this time of night? Do your folks know you're missing?"

Haley shook her head and frowned.

"No. I went outside to…" Her voice trailed off as an embarrassing blush crept up her cheeks.

"It's okay," Katie assured her. "You can tell me. I promise, I won't be mad and I won't laugh at you."

Haley gazed into Katie's brown eyes and found the strength she needed to tell her the whole story.

By the time Haley was done, she was in tears again.

"Haley, sweetie, I know it's hard. I really do. I know it's hard not to have control, but you need to trust that God knows what's best for us. He loves us and He will protect us. I know it doesn't seem like much right now, but I know one thing you can do that might help. And it's the only thing that will work. I can pray with you now if you like."

Haley accepted Katie's offer and the two knelt on their knees. Haley grasped Katie's hand gently and the two began to pray.

After the prayer was over, Haley felt a little bit better. She felt a peaceful feeling sweep over her. She hadn't felt that in a long time. It felt good and somehow, Haley knew that Katie was right. The prayer had worked.

"Now, if you give me your phone number, I can call your folks and tell them where you are. I'm sure they're really worried about you."

"Rose is gonna go mad!" Haley realized a look of dread in her eyes.

Katie's face lit up at the sound of the name.

"Rose? Your big sister's name is Rose?"

Haley nodded.

"Well, she and my brother are almost married. Rose isn't my biological sister, but she's my sister all the same. She's great. She's really sweet and she listens whenever I have a problem. But if you get her mad…And Emily is cool too. She has a lot of energy, but a good heart."

Katie nodded, her eyes full of realization.

"I don't think Rose will be too mad at you. I know her. She's an understanding person."

"You do?" Haley asked, taken aback at Katie's words. "You know Rose?"

Katie nodded.

"Yup. I do. In fact, I was the one who brought Rose to the Lord."

Haley's mouth dropped open. She thought Rose had always known who God was.

"But I thought Rose always knew who…"

"Oh she did," Katie confirmed. "That girl had a heart as pure as snow on a clear winter's night. And she knew who to go to in times of trouble. But due to her home life, her guardian didn't believe, nor did he allow Rose to accept Jesus. He forbade it. But I changed that for her. She wanted to accept, oh her heart was crying out to do that very thing. And it finally happened, on a rainy night, just like this one in fact. That is a night I'll never forget."

Haley nodded, entranced by Katie's story.

"Shall I give her a call?" Katie asked, knowing Haley needed to get home.

Haley smiled a little bit, the feeling of peace growing by the minute. She knew she still had a little ways to go, but she could feel herself becoming calmer by the second.

"All right. I'll be right back." With that, Katie went to make her phone call. She knew Rose was probably worried sick about Haley. And boy, was Katie ever right!

"Where could she be?" Rose wondered aloud. She had been looking for an hour now, but still no sign of Haley.

Jake had stayed with Emily while Rose searched. Then once Rose was done, Jake would go out. They switched like this for an hour and a half with no results.

Rose sighed in frustration. Why would Haley run away? She knew better than that.

As Rose was about to call the police, she got a better idea. She hadn't thought of it before because of how scared and worried she had been, but now it came to her.

Rose knelt on her knees and closed her eyes tightly.

"Father, please, keep Haley safe and bring her back to us. Let her know we love her. Please, help us, Father. Please help us to find her. A-" Rose's prayer was interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

Rose snatched it up in a flash and cradled it in the crook of her neck.

"Hello?" Rose asked, not sure who would be calling this time of night.

"Rose? It's Katie. I think I have someone here you might be looking for."

Rose sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Father, thank you." She then turned her attention back to Katie. "Is Haley safe? Is she all right? She's not hurt, is she?"

"No. She's fine. A little wet and she might catch a cold from this, but other than that, she's fine. Do you want to come and get her now or do you want me to give her a room for the night."

Rose had to think hard about this. Now that she knew Haley was safe, she could rest easier. But a part of Rose wanted Haley home now.

"I'll come and get her now."

"I thought you might say that. I'll have her ready for you."

"Thanks, Katie. Thanks a lot."

"No problem, Rose. It's my pleasure. See ya in a few."

Rose was about to say goodbye, when a question struck her.

"How did Haley make it all the way out to Greenfield?"

"I'm not sure. She said she was coming back home when she lost her way."

"I don't think she lost her way." Rose said, realization hitting her full on.

"I'm right with you there." Katie said, a smile spreading across her face. "I totally agree with you."

"I'll see you in a few, okay?" Rose said, before hanging up.

"Okay. See ya then." With that, both friends hung up.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief upon knowing that Haley was all right. She thanked the Father for keeping her safe.

"Who was that?" Jake asked, coming into the room. "Did you find Haley?"

Rose nodded and smiled.

"Yup. I'm going to get her now. I'll be back."

Jake nodded. He was going to offer to fly Rose there, but he had a feeling she would want to walk. She enjoyed walking after a storm. It was one of her favorite things to do.

When Rose reached the center, she went inside and found Haley and Katie engaged in a game of checkers. The little girl seemed okay at Rose's first glance.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing this. She didn't know what she would have done if something had happened to Haley.

"Haley Christina Long!" Rose exclaimed, kneeling down and holding her arms out to her little sister. "What were you thinking? You scared Jake and me to pieces!"

Haley looked up and jumped to her feet. She ran to Rose and clung on for all it was worth. She was crying once again, but this time, it was from remorse and knowing she was in trouble.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just…I just had to get away and I was coming back when I Got lost and…" Her voice trailed off as she let out a sob.

"Shh, shh, hush now, Haley, it's okay. I'm not mad at you, sweetie. I promise. I'm just glad you're okay. Come on now. Let's get you back home. Aw, up you come." With that, Rose picked Haley up and turned to face Katie. Her friend had been watching the reunion with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Katie. I can't thank you enough for what you did for Haley. Thanks for keeping her safe."

"It was my pleasure. Believe me."

Rose smiled before telling Katie good bye and letting Haley give her a hug.

After they said good bye to Katie, they were off.

When they got home, Rose tucked Haley in bed after the two had some hot chocolate together. Rose wanted to know what Haley was thinking and what had taken place that night.

Haley told Rose everything and as she spoke, she was crying, but she felt a strange sense of peace wash over her. It was like she was unloading a burden of some kind.

As Rose tucked Haley in bed, she stayed with her until she was fast asleep.

As Haley drifted off, she said something Rose wasn't ready for.

"I think I'm ready." Haley said, her eyes half closed.

"Ready for what?" Rose asked, not sure what was on Haley's mind.

"I think I'm ready…" Haley's voice trailed off as she took a deep breath and chose her next words carefully. "…I think I'm ready to say good bye to Julie."

Rose smiled softly and gave Haley a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad. And I know the perfect place to do it. Sweet dreams, honey. I love you, Haley."

"Love you too, Rose." Haley mumbled, almost asleep.

Rose patted Haley's shoulder until she knew the little girl was out. She knew now that Haley was going to be fine. What Haley had said just now proved it. Haley would be just fine. And Rose was going to make sure Haley would pass tomorrow with flying colors. No matter what it took, Rose was going to make sure Haley finally found closure with Julie's death…


	13. Chapter 13Sometimes Miracles Hide

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 13-Sometimes Miracles Hide

Haley stood at the entrance to the cemetery, unsure of herself. She knew what she had to do, but she wasn't sure if she could go through with it.

Rose sensed her little sister's hesitation and gave her a comforting hug.

"You can do this, sweetie. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Come on; let's pray before we go in."

Haley nodded and sighed with relief. She didn't trust herself to speak, fearing she would burst into tears. She had thought she was ready, but now that she was actually here, she felt differently.

Both girls knelt to their knees and Rose took Haley's hand in hers. SHE squeezed it reassuringly as they closed their eyes.

Rose knew Haley was in no position to speak, so she did it for the both of them.

"Father, I just want to thank you for this day and for your amazing love. I ask that you would be with Haley during this difficult time. Help her to get through this day and to be strong. Help her to find comfort in your arms and seek shelter with you. Help her to know that it's okay to be upset, but also let her know that you can take that pain away. I ask that you help her to use you as her ultimate hiding place. I ask that you help her find the strength to say goodbye to Julie and know that Julie still loves her. I ask these things in your precious name, Amen."

Haley gave Rose a half smile of gratitude as she struggled to her feet.

"Thanks," Haley said, the first words she had spoken all morning.

"No problem." Rose replied, giving Haley a hug.

Haley took a deep breath as she made the first steps towards closure. She held tightly to Rose's hand as her sister lead her into the cemetery and over to Julie's grave.

At first glance, Haley closed her eyes, trying to block the image out of her mind. But as she did so, a warm breeze swept over her, giving her the strength to look down.

Haley knelt down and traced the pattern on the grave. She placed the flowers down and sat like that for ten minutes without moving.

Rose let her be. She knew Haley needed time. She stayed by her, but she gave her some space at the same time.

It was only when Rose heard Haley let out a shuddering sob, did she go to her side. She pulled her into a hug and encouraged her to cry it out.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetie. It's all right. It's all right. Just cry it out, sweetheart. It's okay. It's okay to miss her. It really is. You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. I promise."

Haley let out a sob and let Rose comfort her. She gazed back at the grave and then up into the sky. She felt the same warm breeze sweep over her. She felt a little bit better, but she was still upset.

Rose and Haley stayed at Julie's grave for the next hour.

After Haley had calmed down, she started talking to Julie. She told her how sorry she was about what had happened. She told her she missed her and loved her. She told her how scared she was to go on without her.

As Haley talked, she felt like a weight was being lifted from her shoulders.

By the time she was done, Haley felt tired, but at the same time, she knew everything was going to be okay. Haley knew Julie was looking out for her and she wouldn't let her go astray.

As Rose and Haley walked home, ten minutes later, Haley gave Rose a grateful smile.

"Thanks Rose. Thanks for being here for me."

"Aw, no thanks needed, honey. I love you. I would do anything for you."

Haley nodded. SHE suddenly grinned and gave Rose a hopeful look.

"Can we go get ice cream, please?"

"Sure we can." Rose replied, happy to see Haley was feeling better. She knew Haley still had a little ways to go, but from where Rose was standing, Haley had reached the light at the end of the tunnel.

When Rose and Haley returned home, Rose tucked Haley in bed and went to make lunch for herself. She was hungry and she knew the baby wanted something more than ice cream.

As Rose was putting the finishing touches on the sandwich, the phone rang.

"Hello? Long residence." Rose said, not sure who was on the other end.

"Rose? This is Susan Larkin at Hope for the Children Medical Center. I-I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning your baby."

Rose listened intently to what Susan said, but a part of her wasn't listening. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but at the same time, she knew Susan wouldn't lie.

After Susan had hung up, Rose just held the phone in her hand, unsure of what to do. She just stared at the phone as if it had betrayed her. She wasn't even aware when Jake came up behind her and pulled her close. All she could think about was the joy she had felt about having another daughter, another baby girl and now how that joy had been turned to fear and uncertainty in the space of one afternoon.

"Who was that?" Jake asked, oblivious to Rose's mood change.

"Susan." Rose said, before she could stop herself.

"What did she say?" Jake asked. "Is she okay? Is our girl all right?"

Rose shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, becoming somewhat panicked himself.

Rose just shook her head and took a shuddering breath. She was still trying to get over the news herself. She couldn't imagine speaking the four words aloud just yet. She needed time to process it on her own first.

"Rose? Rose, what is it?" Jake asked, wanting to get some sort of reaction from his girlfriend.

Still, Rose didn't say a word. She was shocked and just too overcome by what Susan had told her.

As Rose stood there, she felt the sudden need to leave the house. She had to get out and clear her head before she explained anything to Jake. She knew exactly who she needed to talk to. Well, there were two people, but the one she really needed right now, she prayed was there. She just had to get to her and then things would be okay. They had to be.

Rose pushed away from Jake and fled the house. She didn't turn back, not even when she heard Jake calling her name. She had to do this. If she didn't, she would never be able to explain anything to Jake.

Rose ran all the way to the center and stopped to catch her breath. She had never run two miles in her whole entire life and it had tired her out. She guessed her adrenalin gave her the push she needed.

Rose knocked on the door and tried to compose herself, just in case the person she so desperately needed didn't answer the door. She didn't want to scare Wendy or any of the other kids.

Sure enough, Wendy was the one to answer the door. She asked who it was and Rose told her.

Once the door was open, Wendy invited Rose in and gave her a hug. She really liked her and thought of her as an auntly figure. She knew Katie and Rose were really good friends.

Wendy gave Rose a worried look, knowing instantly that something was wrong. It was a talent of hers and she had perfected it well. She used it to her advantage and helped anyone she could.

"Rose, are you okay?" Wendy asked, her eyes telling Rose she knew something was wrong.

Rose nodded, but Wendy wasn't fooled.

"Do you want me to get Katie?" Wendy offered, leading Rose into the dining room and offering her a glass of lemonade.

"That would be great, thanks, sweetie. And thanks for the lemonade too. Did you make it?"

Wendy nodded and beamed with pride.

"I sure did."

Rose grinned, despite her mood. She had grown fond of Wendy these past few months and she knew the little girl was going to do great things for the Father.

"I'll go get Katie." Wendy said, heading for the door. As she reached the hallway, she came back and gave Rose a hug. "It's gonna be okay." With that, she was gone.

Rose nodded, trying to take comfort in Wendy's words of faith and reassurance. If only she had the same faith Wendy possessed. Rose did have it, but she was finding it hard to use it right now.

"Rose?" A familiar and kind voice broke Rose out of her thoughts. "Wendy said you were here. She also said you looked upset. Is there anything I can do? What happened, honey?"

Rose glanced up to meet her mentor and best friend's kind brown eyes. As she gazed into them, the dam finally broke.

"Oh Rose! Honey, come here. Whatever it is, it's gonna be okay. I promise. It's gonna be okay." With that, Katie took Rose into her arms and gave her a much needed hug.

Rose cried into Katie's shoulder for a half an hour before she was finally able to explain what was going on.

"Susan called and she…she told me that…" Rose's voice trailed off as she let out a shuddering sob. "…She told me that…she said that some tests came back and something's wrong! She told me that…she said that the baby might be born blind! She said that there was nothing they could do!"

"Rose, I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. " Katie said, giving Rose another hug. "But you know what? I don't know if this will help, but there's a bright side to this. Hmmm?" Katie gave Rose a gentle smile that Rose knew only too well.

"There's more. " Rose told her, her breath caught in her throat. "She said I had a choice. She told me that I had till next week to tell her what Jake and I have decided."

"A choice?" Katie asked, not sure she understood what Rose was getting at.

Rose nodded, another sob escaped her lips.

"Susan told me that if I didn't want the baby, I could always…I could…" Rose's sentence hung unfinished due to her not being able to speak the words. She knew Susan hadn't meant to offend her when she had suggested it. Susan didn't' deal with Christian people on a daily basis, so she wasn't used to someone loving their child so much, despite a problem. She was used to people abandoning them for that very reason.

"Oh honey!" Katie said, pulling Rose into her arms. "I'm sorry."

"I can't do that to her! I can't! I love her too much! I can't just get rid of her like that. She's not an object. She's a gift! She's a gift that I love more than anything else! I can't just get rid of her! I won't! I refuse to do that to her!"

"Shh, shh, hush now. It's okay. I know, sweetie, I know. You're doin' the right thing, you know. You are. You're doin' exactly what God wants you to do. There's a lesson in this for you and Jake. I think you know what that is, but Jake needs to learn. I think you're the perfect person to teach him."

"I'm scared!" Rose admitted, burying her face in Katie's shoulder. "I mean what if I can't raise her? What if something else goes wrong? What if…" Her voice trailed off as tears spilled from her ocean blue eyes once again.

"I know you are," Katie soothed. "I know, honey. And that's okay. It's okay to be afraid. It is. But you also need to trust that God knows what He's doing. You're going to be fine and so will the baby. I know it. I know it's not easy to give it all over to the Father, but that's what you need to do. God knows what's going on, even when we don't. His plan will work out. I know it will."

Rose nodded and tried to calm down. She was fairly calm now, but she still had a little ways to go.

"Did you tell Jake?" Katie asked, making calming circles on Rose's back.

Rose shook her head.

"Not yet. I was so shocked and afraid, I just ran for it. I ran to the only place I could get help. I ran to the one place I knew I would be safe."

Katie grinned as she gave Rose a hug. She knew exactly what Rose was getting at.

"And you can always come back to where you belong, don't ever forget that. I tell Wendy that all the time when she's afraid and unsure. I'm here for both of you."

Rose nodded.

"Wendy's a sweetheart." She said, trying to change the subject.

Katie was faster though.

"Yup. She is that. But you're not getting away with that one so easily, missy. You need to tell Jake. TONIGHT."

Rose nodded, knowing the tone in Katie's voice. It wasn't stern, but it suggested finality.

"Okay."

Katie nodded and patted Rose's shoulder.

"That's my girl. All right, why don't you join us for dinner and then you can head back."

Rose grinned, despite the few tears that were still in her eyes. She didn't know what she would do without Katie.

"It's Wendy's turn to set the table. I'm sure she'll let you help her."

Rose agreed and went to find the girl in question.

"Are you feeling better?" Wendy asked, upon seeing Rose in the kitchen doorway.

Rose gave Wendy a half smile.

"A little bit. Katie helped me see things in a different light. I'm still a little scared, but I think things are gonna be okay."

Wendy grinned as she threw her arms around Rose's waist.

"I'm glad. I knew Katie would help you. She always helps me whenever I'm sad or afraid. She's the best."

Rose smiled as she hugged the nine year old back.

"I'll agree with you there. Now, how about some help setting the table."

"Okay! Thanks." Wendy beamed as she and Rose went about their task. She enjoyed letting Rose help her and the two had a chat about everything but what was bothering Rose.

After the table was set and the food was served, Wendy said the prayer. She grabbed Rose's hand and squeezed it reassuringly as she did so.

"Father, thank you for this food. I ask that you bless it, along with the hands that prepared it. I also ask that you bless Rose and help her to not be so scared. Help her to feel your comfort and know that you'll be with her through this scary time. And please, let the baby be as healthy as she should be. Please let Rose love her as you love all of us. We are all perfect in your eyes and I pray that Rose will love the baby for the miracle and the gift that she is. I also ask for a blessing for Katie that she doesn't' go crazy planning the trip to the fair tomorrow."

Giggles erupted from Katie and a girl named Rebecca upon hearing that.

"I pray all these things in your precious name, Amen." With that, Wendy lifted her head and flashed a grin at Rose, who grinned back, despite the tears of love and gratitude for Wendy that were now streaming down her face.

The dinner ended an hour later, and Rose was back home before she knew it. She thanked Katie and Wendy for their help and promised them she would bring the baby over the day after she was born. Little did Rose know Katie and Wendy would be seeing the baby sooner than that…


	14. Chapter 14A Miracle from Above

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 14-A Miracle from Above

Rose sighed as she walked into the house and closed the door.

"Jake? Jake!" Rose called out, wanting to know where her boyfriend was.

"In the kitchen!" Jake called back, hanging up the phone with Spud. He had been venting his frustration about Rose's sudden take off from him.

Rose entered the kitchen and gave Jake an apologetic look. She came up to him and gave him a hug before kissing his cheek. She then buried her face in his shoulder and let the tears fall once again.

"Jake, I-I I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for running off like that. I just needed some time. I couldn't deal with what Susan told me right then. I needed to talk to Katie."

Jake nodded as he felt a twinge of jealousy in his heart. Why had Rose run to her friend instead of leaning on him? As Jake thought this, he started feeling guilty for feeling jealous of Rose and Haley's relationship as well. He had no right to do that. Haley was better now, thanks to Rose. Rose had helped their little sister come back to them. And for that, Jake was grateful to his Rosebud.

"It's okay," Jake assured Rose, giving her a kiss and hugging her close. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay. Please, just talk to me. I need to know what's going on. I want to help you, but I can't if you won't let me in."

Rose nodded and sighed. She tried to think of the right words to say that would explain the situation best without freaking Jake out.

"Jake, Susan called me this afternoon. She told me something about the baby. Something's wrong with her. And…and it's something they can't fix. Susan told me that she might be born blind." Rose took a deep breath, relief flooded through her that she had been able to tell him. "Susan told me some tests came back and something wasn't right. She also said that I had a choice to make. She told me that I could…" Rose met Jake's eyes and turned away. She turned back and gave him a Look he knew only too well. "I… Don't worry." Rose assured him. "I'm not going to give her up. I Love her too much. She means too much to me. I Know I should have talked to you first before I made the decision, but I…"

"It's okay," Jake said, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. "It's more than okay. I'm glad you decided to keep her. She's going to be different, yes, but no little girl is going to be loved more."

Rose grinned and threw her arms around Jake. She finally felt a little better about this whole situation. Katie was right in that this was a test from God. This was to see if Rose would put her faith in Him and trust Him through this time.

Rose loved her daughter with all her heart already and she wasn't even here yet. It didn't matter to Rose that her daughter wasn't going to be able to see. She loved her anyway. And just because their daughter wouldn't be able to see with her eyes, didn't mean she couldn't see with her heart. And as far as Rose was concerned, that was the best source of sight God could have given her.

"I love you, Jake." Rose said, resting in his arms later that night. The couple had put their eldest daughter to sleep and they were now enjoying some time together.

"I love you too, my Rosebud. I love you so much." Jake wrapped Rose in a hug and kissed her lips. The two stayed like that for awhile. "And this baby will be loved just as much. I promise you that. I also promise you that NOBODY will hurt her. If they even try, they'll have to deal with the AmDrag."

Rose nodded, feeling reassured. But almost as the relief had come, Rose felt a twinge of panick in her heart. She subconsciously touched her left forearm and glanced at Jake with fear.

Jake, reading Rose's mind, shook his head firmly.

"Rose, don't worry. She won't be marked. And if she is, we'll just get it removed."

Rose nodded, but the tears were already threatening to fall.

"Jake, you don't get it. That's not enough."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, not catching on.

Rose took a shuddering breath as she answered her boyfriend's question.

"The Huntsclan has a way of detecting when a new member is born. That's how they found me so quickly. They knew for months. My parents thought it was random, but I found out otherwise when I was thirteen. The Huntsman admitted it to me." Rose had started to shake as she rested a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. "Jake, we have to protect her. She can't be taken. She can't!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Rose. It's all right. I promise to protect her and you. She'll be fine, I promise."

Rose nodded, but she was still shaking as Jake held her close in an effort to keep her calm and ease her fears.

Four months flew by quickly and Rose was nearly due. She hadn't gotten much bigger, but her cravings were waning and her appetite was less. She didn't worry about this though. Susan had warned her that it would happen. She explained that some women went through it and it was normal.

Rose and Jake had been planning the baby's nursery for a month now. They had picked out the wallpaper and the crib out together. The only thing they hadn't picked out yet was a name.

Rose assured Jake that one would come when they least expected.

Rose grinned as Jake produced a picnic basket and set a blanket down. He had been planning this picnic for awhile now and Rose wasn't surprised by his kindness. But she was surprised at the picnic itself.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Jake asked, bringing Rose closer and giving her a kiss.

"Yeah. But I can stand to hear it again. I love you too, dragonboy. I love you so-" Rose's sentence was cut off by a sharp pain in her stomach. The first sharp pain was followed by another and another.

Rose finally doubled over in pain and started breathing hard. SHE knew there was no getting to the hospital now. They were atop the empire state building and even if Jake flew them to their destination, Rose couldn't wait. The baby was coming and now.

"Rose! Rose, what is it?" Jake asked, oblivious to the reason for his girlfriend's distress.

Rose had been feeling pain all day and Jake had just chalked it up to too much swimming the day before. He had taken Rose and Emily to the local pool and both of his favorite girls had enjoyed themselves. He had invited Haley along, but Haley was going to the mall with Becca.

Rose gave Jake a look that clearly stated she was annoyed.

"Oh, I don't know!" She said, through gritted teeth. "Maybe the baby's coming."

Jake nodded, then what Rose had just said hit him full on.

"Say what!" He exclaimed, totally unprepared to deliver a child.

Rose rolled her eyes, despite the pain she was in. Jake would never change and for that, Rose was grateful.

"The baby's coming." She said, before another contraction hit, making her let out a cry of pain that broke Jake's heart. He wanted nothing more than to take it away, but he knew that wasn't possible.

"Okay. We need to get you to the hospital. Come on, it's gonna be okay. I'll fly you there."

"Jake, no!" Rose exclaimed, pushing his hand away. "I can't wait. She's coming now."

"What! Can't you just tell her to wait? You're her mother, she has to listen to you."

Rose gave Jake a look before another surge of pain engulfed her.

"She's stubborn! At least we know one trait she gets from you! Besides, it's not like I can cross my legs and force her to stay put."

Jake glared at Rose. He let the comment go. There were more important things at hand.

"Well you can at least try, can't you?"

Rose sent him a glare that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Dragon!" Rose growled, her tone one of Huntsgirl.

"Sorry. Okay, let's get focused here." Jake said, trying to dodge Rose's temper.

"Jake, you're gonna have to deliver her." Rose said, squeezing Jake's hand as another contraction hit.

"Say what! No! No way! Sorry, but the AmDrag does NOT deliver babies! I couldn't even stand the sight of blood when Haley cuts her knee."

"Jake, you can do this. I know you can." Rose said, hoping her words of encouragement would help Jake find the strength to do this.

Jake nodded, fueled by Rose's encouraging words. He knew she meant them.

"All right. I can do this. I can do this. What do I do first?"

Rose let out a small laugh that sounded more like a sob.

"Maybe Mom will know what to do." With that, he called his Mom's cell phone. But to Jake's dismay, she wasn't there.

After hanging up, Jake called the only other person he could think of that would help him out. Well this particular creature wasn't exactly a person, but he would hopefully be able to help them out all the same.

"Jake, who are you calling?" Rose asked, another contraction causing her to scream

"Fu. We need help and Mom's not home."

"Fu!" Rose exclaimed. "Jake, we're desperate, but we're not that…OW!"

Jake ignored Rose as he dialed Fu's cell phone.

"Hey, talk to the Fu!" Fu exclaimed in his usual happy tone.

"Fu! Thank goodness you picked up. I need your help! Rose is going in to labor and we can't get to the hospital!"

"And I'm guessing' you want me to try and help you?"

"Do you know ANYTHING about delivering babies?" Jake asked, emphasizing the word 'anything.

"I'm gonna let that one slide, kid. And yeah, I happen to know a thing or two. The main thing is to keep Rose calm. If you can do that, you're doing great already. And don't say anything that will tick her off."

"I think I got that part covered already." Jake said, giving Fu a Look he couldn't see over the phone. "What else?"

"Hold on. I'm looking! All right, once the baby's out, you need to cut the chord and then get Rose and the baby to a hospital to get checked out."

"I know that part already! What do I do in the meantime?"

"Just keep Rose calm and talk her through the pushing. The most important thing is breathing."

"Okay, breathing. Got it."

"OW!" Rose cried as another surge of pain made its way around her abdomen. She glared daggers at Jake. "When this is over, dragon, remind me to slay you!"

Jake let the comment slide and made a mental note to forget to tell her.

"All right, Rose, you're doing great." Jake encouraged. "You're gonna start pushing soon. I'll tell you when." HE then returned to the phone conversation with Fu. "Uh, FU, when should Rose start pushing?"

"After the contractions stop." Fu replied, hoping he was telling Jake the right information.

The contractions stopped five minutes later and Rose started to push. It was painful and tiring, but worth it.

It took Rose an hour, but she was able to do it.

"All right, Rose, last push." Jake said, giving Rose as much encouragement as he could muster. He was nervous, but trying not to show it for Rose's sake.

Rose took a deep breath and screamed in pain as she pushed for the last time.

A baby's cry could be heard two minutes later, much to Rose and Jake's delight.

"You did it!" Jake exclaimed, giving Rose a kiss. "You did it!"

Rose shook her head as she smiled down at her newborn baby girl.

"No, Jake. We did it. I couldn't have done it without your help. I love you, dragonboy."

"I love you too, my Rosebud. More than you'll ever know." With that, Jake leaned over and planted a passionate kiss on Rose's lips.

Rose returned the affection just as the baby started to fuss.

"Aw, are you feeling left out, little one?" Rose asked, patting the baby's shoulder gently. "Mommy and Daddy love you too. We love you so much. And you have a big sister named Emily, who is anxious to meet you too. Yes she is."

Jake smiled at his girlfriend and new daughter. HE loved them both so much. He was very proud of Rose.

It wasn't until Jake heard Fu yelling into the phone, did he realize he had forgotten about him.

"Oh, sorry Fu. I'm here. Everything's fine. She's here. She's so beautiful."

"Did you cut the cord?" Fu asked, wanting to get the last piece of business out of the way.

"Not yet. I'll do that now." Jake then realized that his claws wouldn't do the job. He was too nervous and he didn't want to hurt the baby.

"Jake, listen, I'll help you," Rose offered, her voice strong, but a note of exhaustion in it. With that, she guided Jake's claw to the spot and let him do his job.

After the cord was cut, Jake gathered Rose into his arms and headed for the hospital.

"Well, we did it." Jake said, smiling down at Rose. "It was scary, but we did it. Nothing can go wrong now."

Almost exactly as the words left Jake's mouth, he felt the first drops of rain hit his head.

"You were saying, dragonboy?" Rose said, a smirk on her face.

"Aww man!"


	15. Chapter 15The Perfect Way

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own Rose and Jake's adopted daughter, Emily, along with the angel Joy and anyone else you don't recognize. If anyone would like to use any of these OC's, please ask my permission first.  
Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

"One Rose, Too Many Thorns"

Chapter 15-The Perfect Way

Rose shivered as Jake landed on the steps of the center. Jake rang the doorbell while Rose held their newborn daughter and huddled next to Jake for warmth.

The door opened a minute later to reveal Katie and Wendy. The child was holding a kitten in her arms.

"Is that the baby?" Wendy squealed upon seeing the bundle in Rose's arms. "Can I hold her, please, Rose?"

Rose giggled at the child's excitement.

Katie laughed as well and patted Wendy's shoulder.

"Why don't we let Rose and Jake into the house first, okay?"

Wendy nodded and blushed slightly.

Once both teenagers were safely inside, Katie took them to the family room and called Jeanie Mathews to come and look at the infant.

Jeanie agreed and drove over.

Twenty minutes later, the baby was declared perfectly healthy, with one exception.

Rose and Jake knew what that was and they didn't care so much now. They loved their daughter just as much.

As Rose glanced down at her daughter, she noticed that her blue eyes, identical to her own, were clouded over.

"I love you, sweetie," Rose said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "I love you so much."

"That goes double for me," Jake said, landing a kiss to the infant's forehead.

"Can I hold her now, please? Please?" Wendy asked, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Sure you can." Rose told her. "Just be careful, okay? You need to support her head."

Wendy nodded and allowed Rose to show her how to do it correctly. She enjoyed learning new things.

The baby glanced up at Wendy, as though she could see her and smiled.

"She smiled at me!" Wendy exclaimed, her happiness filling the room. "She smiled at me!"

"Aw, of course she did." Rose said, patting Wendy's shoulder. "She loves you. You're her cousin."

Wendy nodded and a grin spread across her face.

"All right, my turn." Katie announced, gently lifting the baby from Wendy's gentle embrace.

The baby settled into Katie's arms, content as ever. She seemed very easy going, something that Rose knew she had gotten from her.

"Aw, you're so cute, yes you are." Katie said, cooing over the infant. "Auntie Katie loves you, yes I do. Yes I do."

Rose grinned at the interaction between her new daughter and best friend.

Wendy played with the baby for a minute before coming over and sitting on Rose's knee.

Rose put an arm around the little girl and gave her a hug.

"So what are you going to name her?" Wendy inquired, curiosity in her tone as well as her voice.

Rose smiled down at the child as she thought about it for a minute. She turned to Jake, who shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you think?" He asked, ruffling Rose's hair gently.

Rose shook her head. Her eyes suddenly lit up with realization. She grinned at Jake and then over at Katie as she cleared her throat.

"I think I came up with the perfect name for her."

Katie looked up at her friend while still tickling the baby's tummy.

"You have?"

Rose nodded.

"What is it?" Wendy asked, not being able to contain her excitement.

Rose took a deep breath before answering the long awaited question.

"Well, I think I came up with the perfect name for her."

"Which is?" Jake, Katie and Wendy asked in unison, making Rose giggle.

"Anna Katherine Long. What do you guys think?"

Jake smiled in agreement.

"I think that's a beautiful name. " He said, kissing his girlfriend.

"I like it!" Wendy chimed in. "It's pretty. But why Anna?" She asked curiously.

"Well, a very good friend of Haley's was named Julieanna. She recently went to Heaven and it's really been hard on Haley. I wanted to do something to help her."

Wendy nodded in understanding.

Rose then turned her attention to Katie. Her friend was still holding the baby.

Katie's eyes were full of tears. She was smiling, but tears were in her eyes as well.

"Rose, I don't know what to say." She said, not knowing how to express what she was feeling inside with words. "I've never had someone name their child after me before."

Rose grinned as she got up and gave Katie a hug.

"Well, you've been my friend since I was ten years old. You introduced me to the Lord and you've done so much for me. You're my best friend and I wanted to show how much I love and appreciate you."

"Thank you," Katie replied, hugging back. "I love you too, Rose."

The two friends stayed like that for a minute or so before pulling away.

"Me too!" Wendy said, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around Rose's waist. "Me too!"

"Aw, I could never forget you. Come here." Rose picked Wendy up and gave her a hug and kiss. She then started tickling her, making the little girl giggle.

After the giggles had subsided, Rose handed Wendy off to Katie before announcing it was time for them to go.

"I can baby sit my name sake sometimes, right? " Katie asked, a grin on her face.

"Of course you can!" Rose confirmed. "I have a feeling you and Anna will be very close."

After saying good bye to Katie and Wendy, the family left.

Rose couldn't stop smiling during the flight home. She was still a little nervous about raising Anna, but she knew the Father would guide her way, so she had nothing to worry about. She also knew Jake would be there to help her as well and that was enough to ease her fears.

Later that night, Rose was up with Anna. She was feeding her and just relishing in the love she felt for her. She had introduced Anna to Emily and the eldest Long daughter was happy to be a big sister. She had questioned Rose's love for her once again and Rose had assured Emily that she would NEVER stop loving her.

This seemed to satisfy the five year old. She asked Rose if she could help get Anna ready for bed.

Rose allowed Emily to help and then she tucked her eldest daughter in.

Now, Rose was sitting in the nursery, feeding Anna and talking to her.

The sound of movement in the hallway, caused Rose to look up. She spotted Haley coming back from the bathroom and called out to her.

"Haley, honey, come here for a second."

Haley did so, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Hey." Haley said, getting a good look at the bundle in Rose's arms for the first time. "Is that my new niece?"

Rose grinned and nodded.

"It sure is. Do you want to hold her?"

Haley nodded.

"Sure."

"All right, let me just get finished feeding and burping her and then you can hold her."

Haley grinned. She sat there and waited patiently. She occupied herself with checking out the décor of the room.

Rose could tell that something was on Haley's mind, so she tried to strike up a conversation with her.

"How was your mall trip?" Rose asked, patting Haley's shoulder gently.

Haley shrugged.

"It was fun. Becca and I bought some earrings and I got an outfit I was saving up for."

Rose nodded. She had seen the outfit Haley was talking about and thought Haley looked cute in it.

A few minutes of silence passed between them. Finally, Haley broke it with a question she had been wanting to ask Rose ever since her sister had beckoned her in the room.

"What's her name?" Haley asked, curiosity in her voice. She then sighed and blurted something out that she had on her mind now since that morning. "I want to do something to remember Julie, but I can't think of anything. I mean Becca was trying to think of ideas too, but she couldn't come up with anything either."

"Well I think I have a solution for you." Rose said, smiling gently at Haley.

"You do? What?" Haley asked, eager to hear what Rose had to say.

"Well, first I want to answer your question, then I'll tell you. And I think once I answer your question, it will give you half of the answer."

Haley nodded and waited for Rose to continue.

"Anna Katherine Long."

It took Haley a minute or two before she realized what Rose had just said.

Once realization had hit, Haley's face broke into a grin and she hugged Rose around the neck.

"Thank you," was all Haley said. Her voice was sincere and full of emotion.

Rose understood what Haley's 'thank you meant and she nodded.

"The other idea I had was maybe you could hold a memorial service for her and try to raise awareness about child abuse."

"That's a good idea!" Haley exclaimed, forgetting Rose had Anna in her arms. It was going to take some getting used to. "Oops. I'm sorry."

Rose shook her head.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Here you go." With that, Rose placed Anna in Haley's arms.

Haley supported the infant's head and gazed down at her with a smile of love on her face.

"Hi there, little one. Hi, Anna. I'm your Auntie Haley. Yeah. I'm gonna teach you a lot of fun things as you grow. Yes I will. I love you." With that, Haley kissed the baby's cheek before starting to sing her a lullaby.

After Haley was done, the baby girl was fast asleep.

Rose smiled at the interaction as she tucked Anna back in bed.

"Thanks, honey." Rose said, patting Haley's shoulder. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I like singing. Besides, Anna is a sweetheart. She's going to take after you, and that's a good thing."

"OH it is, is it?" Rose asked as she launched a tickle war with Haley. She picked the squirming and giggling girl up and carried her back to bed. She tucked Haley in and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

"I love you, Rose." Haley said, half asleep.

"I love you too, sweetie. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks," Haley said, suddenly more awake. "Thanks for naming the baby after Julie. It's the perfect way to keep her memory alive."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Rose said, giving Haley a kiss before leaving the room. "I couldn't agree more." With that, Rose left to check on both of her girls.

When Rose reached Emily's room, she found her asleep. Rose watched her sleep for a few minutes before tucking the covers around her and kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Em. Mommy loves you so much. That will never change. Sweet dreams, honey." With that, Rose kissed Emily's cheek once more and stroked her hair before leaving the room.

When Rose returned to Anna's room, she sat near her crib and put a gentle hand on her youngest daughter's shoulder. She patted it gently before giving Anna a kiss.

As Rose sat there, she gazed out of the window and up into the nighttime sky.

"Thank you, Father. Thank you for blessing me with two miracles. Amen." With that, Rose turned her attention back to Anna. "I love you, Anna. I love you so much."

THE END


End file.
